


Raising Anxiety

by Itcouldbegayer



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, PLATONIC CONSIDERING VIRGIL IS A CHILD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 51,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itcouldbegayer/pseuds/Itcouldbegayer
Summary: Each side raising Virgil, as he grows up.(inspired by @ pippa-frost art on tumblr)





	1. Roman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pippa_Frost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippa_Frost/gifts).



The small boy hid his face in his blanket and stared into the darkness that was his room, Patton had just tucked him in and gave him his good night kiss and now it was time for bed. Virgil wasn't use to sleeping in the dark, usually he had his night light and it lit up most of his room but, Logan didn't have time to get a new one today. 

Besides, there was no hurry! Virgil was a big boy who was brave and could survive, or atleast that's what Roman told him. With nothing but darkness and paranoia filling the room the small boy tossed and turned holding onto his small stuffed giraffe, it was a gift that he had gotten a hold of from Patton, it made him feel less lonely. 

"I'm brave, I'm brave, Im-" Virgil suddenly dropped his giraffe, his eyes widened. He couldn't get out of bed! Patton had just tucked him in plus it was dark, who knows what trouble there is waiting under his bed.

The boy looked at what he thought was his giraffe and whined softly, his lips begin to quiver as if he were going to cry. Virgil was determined not too, even if he was terrified of being alone in the dark. What would the others think of him? They'd probably laugh or tell him he was overreacting and then it'd end up being nothing anyways. 

Suddenly there was a thump, he wasn't sure where it came from but, he wasn't taking any chances. Quickly he threw the blankets off and ran out the door not looking, he ran into Roman.

"Woah!" Roman said in surprise, he looked down at the small boy grabbing on for his life and smiled sympathetically, "What's wrong?"

"I-I heard a noise." Virgil managed to choke out.

"It was nothing, Patton was baking and knocked over all of the pans." Roman noticed the boy still grabbing onto his pants hiding his face probably in tears. "That's not all is it?"

Virgil shook his head.

Roman wrapped his arms around Anxiety and lifted him up. Virgil was quick to burry his face in the Prince's shoulder, "Aw, what is it, my little chemical romance?"

Virgil had many things he wanted to tell Princey to take care of; the dark, the monsters, the loud noises he'd hear throughout the night, the constant fear, his poor giraffe falling. He decided to pick the one that really mattered, "There's a monster under my bed."

"What?!" Roman's voice was full of anger, "Well that will not stand!" He carried Anxiety back to his room and set him down closer to the door just in case he got too scared and wanted to leave.

Virgil stood terrified and walked closer to Roman, he grabbed hold of his leg and stood behind him, "Can we turn on the lights?"

"Virgil, these monsters come out in the dark!" Roman smirked, "Show yourself, you evil random under bed lover monster! How dare you frighten my Virgil? You will pay!" 

The smaller boy still stood behind Roman covering his eyes in his hoodie sleeves, scared, "Be careful."

"Aha!" You could here the enormous amount of movement and successful yells escaping Roman's lips. "You are no longer! You evil monster, for I have won!" 

The lights turned back and there stood Roman with messed up hair and his sash almost off. It was all apart of a magnificent act. 

The small boy uncovered his eyes. Virgil's concerned frown turned into a small smile, "Is he gone?" 

"Well, of course! He won't bother you anymore." Roman grabbed Virgil and put him in his bed, Patton always knew how to tuck him in perfectly but Roman could have used a bit of work. Even so, Virgil accepted it.

"Ro...Can you get my Giraffe." He pointed at the small giraffe on the floor. 

Roman smiled and picked it up handing it to the small boy. "Anything else I can do for you?" 

"Uhm.." Virgil thought about the conversation he had with Patton earlier. Roman was always so cool! He always had stories of adventures and was really brave. When he asked Patton his question, Patton told him he should try and ask Roman himself, "Well.."

"Whatever your need Verge!" 

"You really are a prince?" Virgil looked down awkwardly after asking his question, it was a dumb question but he was really curious. 

Roman smiled, "Yes. I am." He placed his finger on his lip and smiled, "But you know what?" 

"What?"

Roman took off his messy sash and placed in over Virgil's hoodie, it was a bit too big and fell over his shoulder, "There! Now you're the prince!" 

Virgil's eyes lit up in excitement and he held the sash a bit unsure, "...Really?"

Roman nodded, "Do you need anything else, your majesty." 

Virgil yawned and shook his head happily. With the sash on he felt important, safe, secure. 

"Well, good night then, my prince." Roman smiled and kissed his forehead, "If you need anything, you know where my room is." 

Roman left. 

That night Virgil awoke with a nightmare, 

But he knew where to go.


	2. Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil throws a tantrum for cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit short :P
> 
> If you want me to write a specific scenario with Virgil and one/all of the other sides leave a comment!! I will do all of them.  
> Or a quote you want me to use.

Virgil looked up at Logan as he finished his cookie and then reached his hand out again to tell Logan to give him another. The taller boy rolled his eyes and closed the cookie jar placing it on the top shelf, where it was quite obvious Virgil wouldn't reach. 

"Those have too much sugar for such a small child as yourself. Only one." He patted Virgil's head and began to walk away. 

Virgil began feeling tears form in his eyes, it would not end that easily. "I. Want. Cookies!" He shouted stomping over to Logan and grabbing his leg. 

"And I said no more." Logan crossed his arms and ignored the boy grabbing onto his leg tightly as he cried and screamed. 

"Give me cookies!" Virgil began stomping up and down, still holding onto the taller boy. 

"Patton! He is throwing a tantrum, and I do not engage with tantrum throwers." Logan said in a frustrated, tired voice.

Patton ran in the room noticing the upset boy and was quick to pull him into a tight embrace. Virgil calmed down a bit but he's still upset, Patton has dealt with all of Virgil's tantrums so this is just a regular job. The smaller boy relaxes a bit as Pat begins to spin him around in circles happily. 

"Hey Verge!" He grins, "What do you wanna do today?" 

Virgil thinks about it but, there isn't any ideas that come to mind. He sniffles a bit and wipes his eyes, "I don't know." He mumbles. 

Patton pokes his nose, "What? But, there is a large amount of things to do!" He looks over at Logan who already knows what's coming next, "Or as Logan says, an infinitesimal amount." 

Patton laughs at his own joke and Logan angrily glares before walking out. Virgil doesn't really understand what the joke was but he smiles anyways because Logan didn't seem to find it funny. 

"I say we watch The Black Cauldron, your favorite, or we could just have a movie night! I'll even let you stay up late, as long as you don't tell the others." The taller boy winks.

Virgil smiles, his bed time was 8:30 but there was always the occasion where Patton offered up to nine and sometimes even ten, but that was rare. Virgil nods and smiles as Patton sets him down on the soft couch and turns on the television. 

Eventually Virgil ended up falling asleep in the taller boys lap and since Patton didn't want to wake him up by grabbing a blanket he took his cardigan and laid it on him. It was rare to see Virgil without his hoodie but today was laundry day and Patton insisted they wash it.

When Virgil woke up he noticed Patton was crying and his eyes widened. He looked at the movie which was now Big Hero 6, then it all made sense. He couldn't help but smile and at the same time feel bad, he hugged the taller boy. Patton smiled and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

"It's just a movie." Virgil mumbled remembering the time he cried during Moana and Patton reassured him saying it was just a movie. He pat the taller boys head and smiled.

Patton grinned, he was slowly rubbing of on the smaller boy, "You're right, I just love Tadashi. He didn't deserve that."

Virgil nodded and yawned tiredly, the clock read that it was almost 10. 

Patton brushed some hair out of the smaller boys face and smiled, "I say it's time for you to go to bed." He grinned and lifted Virgil and carried him back to the kitchen, "You feeling dangerous, for a second cookie?" 

Virgil no longer had that tired expression, he smiled and nodded quickly. 

Patton grabbed the jar and opened it pulling out two chocolate chip cookies, one for each. Both boys ate the cookies pretty quickly, there was just something about being tired that made the soft, treats about 10 times better.

Patton looked at the cookie jar and then back at Virgil who was now looking at the cookie jar as if were Jesus Christ himself. The taller boy knew that it probably wouldn't be the smartest idea to give so much sugar to the younger boy so late but, he wanted another one too. He decided he'd have a second and it'd only be fair to give Virgil another.

Virgil took the cookie and smiled at Patton hugging him tightly. Virgil was always the hugging type and for some reason it made Patton extremely happy. What made him feel even better was remembering the time Virgil explained that Patton was the best hugger. 

Virgil tugged at Patton's pants gaining the taller boys attention, "Milk?" 

Patton smiled and gave the smaller boy a cup filled with milk. Virgil was small and didn't drink much so, Patton only put a bit, it was enough to calm his thirst. 

"Okay, time for bed!" Patton said happily.

The door to the kitchen suddenly opened and there stood Logan who was reading a book. When he looked up he noticed Patton hiding something, "What are you two up to? Shouldn't Virgil be asleep?"

"Yes! We had a movie night and so, I was just about to put him to sleep." Patton smiled and grabbed the smaller boys hand. 

"What's behind you you?" Logan said walking closer to both of them. 

"The counter, I think we've lived here long enough for you to know that Logan!" 

Logan rolled his eyes, "No more cookies." He pushed past Patton and grabbed the jar putting it back in the cabinet and then pushing both boys out of the kitchen. 

"I mean we were done for the night anyways!" Patton rolled his eyes but then smiled at Virgil and carried him to his room. 

"Lo is mean." Virgil mumbled holding onto his Giraffe as Patton tucked him in. 

"Well, he's just trying to help. He cares about keeping you healthy, and if that means being strict well.." Patton sighed, "But Virgil, remember that we all love you." 

Virgil smiled, "No more dark?" 

"Yep! Logan got you a new night light. So, tonight you'll sleep safely Kiddo." Patton placed a soft kiss on Virgil's head and turned around to turn off the lights and close the door.

Before he walked out Virgil was quick to stop him, "Patt."

"Yes?"

"I love you." 

It was rare for Virgil to say that to any of the sides. Patton couldn't help but smile so hard that his face genuinely hurt. 

"I love you too, kiddo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, if you want to see me right a scenario with young Virgil and any/all of the sides leave a comment.  
> Or if you want to leave a quote that you want me to use, leave a comment.  
> I'll do all (:


	3. Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan's turn to take care of Virgil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter I'm going to start doing some request people suggested :)))  
> remember if you want to see Virgil and a/all of the sides leave a comment and I will do it!  
> Or even just a quote you want Virgil or the others to say!

Virgil sat in front of the taller, smarter boy who was sitting on his bed reading a book; when he realized that the smaller boy was sitting in front of him he lowered his book and gave him a confused look. Very rarely would Virgil come into Logan's room and he was always scared to go on everyone's bed without asking for permission first. 

"Can I help you Virgil?" Logan said putting a bookmark in the book and setting it on his nightstand. 

"Roman is out and Patton is baking, he said it was your turn to take care of me." Virgil mumbled looking down, "but, I can take care of myself." Virgil got up and began to jump of the bed but two arms wrapped around him and pulled him back on the bed. 

"Oh no, I am not letting you do your own thing just so I can get in trouble." Logan sighed. "What do you want to do?" 

Virgil gave him a confused look, then he shrugged, "I don't know." 

"What do you usually do with the other sides when you get bored?" Logan asked, you could tell he was slowly beginning to get frustrated. 

"I don't know." The smaller boy mumbled, his lips twitched a bit but didn't completely form a smile.

"What do you mean you don't know what you do with the others?!" Logan asked raising an eyebrow. 

Virgil looked up at him and smiled, "I. Don't. Know."

"Virgil, I'm going to say this in the nicest way possible. I will go insane if you don't stop answering my questions with, 'I don't know'." He groaned, "So, what would you like to do?" Logan said through clenched teeth and a fake smile that was plastered onto his face.

"I don't know." 

"For fu-" Logan began to yell, but then he cleared his throat, "Puzzles are fun. We're going to do a puzzle and you will be fine with it."

Virgil gave him a weird look, "But I-" 

"Nope, it is decided." Logan grabbed a small box that held 100 puzzle pieces, he had always found this puzzle to be extremely easy so, it'd be perfect for Virgil since he had never really done a puzzle.

Logan grabbed Virgil and carried them both to the Coffee table and set all the pieces out, he placed Virgil on his lap so that the small boy would be able to reach for the puzzle pieces. 

Virgil just stared at all the small pieces and for some reason Logan staring at him not knowing what to do made him feel extra anxious. He picked up a piece and set it down, five minutes passed of the smaller boy putting random pieces with the first piece set, but none of them every fit. "It's stupid." He mumbled throwing some pieces on the floor. 

"Now now, don't get frustrated Virge." Logan picked up the pieces and set them back on the table. 

"I don't know how to do it!" Shouted Virgil crossing his arms as a couple tears escaped his eyes. 

"Emotions.." Logan mumbled, he thought for a minute, maybe he should get Patton to take a break and take care of the crying boy. Logan had always been the more strict side, very rarely did he deal with the crying, but maybe...maybe that could change. 

The taller boy wrapped his arms around the crying boy and sighed softly, "No crying. You're learning and it's okay if you don't get it right." 

Virgil sniffled and bit and wiped his eyes with his hoodie sleeve.

Logan smiled, something about this warmed his heart. He made Virgil sit up and grabbed the box showing Virgil the photo of the giraffe on the back, "This is your reference, meaning you have to look at this occasionally. Along with that I think you should start with the corners and then the middle."

Virgil nodded and began searching the pieces.   
\--  
About 30 minutes later Virgil had about five pieces left. Virgil looked at the puzzle piece fully concentrated and placed it in just the perfect spot. 

"Yes. Very good Virgil." Logan said as Virgil began to put more pieces, then he finished and smiled, he turned and hugged Logan tightly. 

The taller boy wasn't use to the affection but hugged him back and smiled. "I say we go tell the others." 

Virgil let go and nodded. He began to run to the kitchen and it wasn't long until he returned holding onto Patton's hand smiling happily. 

Patton walked over to the table and examined the complete puzzle, "Wow, Virge, you did this all by yourself." 

"Yes, and he did really good, didn't he?" Logan looked up at Patton who was now holding Virgil and was smiling at both boys, "I'm proud of both of you." 

Logan smiled, "Virgil you did so good!" 

Virgil hid his face in Patton's shoulder shyly, "Puzzles tomorrow?" 

Logan got up and messed up Virgil's hair a bit, "Of course."

"Well, I just finished baking. How about you and I go eat some cake." Patton grinned at Virgil and then looked at Logan, "Would you like to join us?" 

Time's like these Logan would reject the offer or tell them to not eat to much. Logan looked at both of them, 

"Let's eat some cake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember if you want to see Virgil and a/all of the sides leave a comment and I will do it!  
> Or even just a quote you want Virgil or the others to say!


	4. Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory to how they found Virgil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH 100 KUDOS!!! THANK YOUUUUU (:
> 
> remember if you want to see Virgil and a/all of the sides do something specific leave a comment and I will do it!  
> Or even just a quote you want Virgil or the others to say
> 
> & Be patient because I am one person! I will do all even if you do leave like 10 (:

Patton groaned and looked over at the other sides who didn't seem to be working as they usually did. Patton was first to notice that he didn't feel all that happy but he didn't say anything and just made sure that the other sides were fine. Logan looked at the wall rather spaced out and Roman just fidgeted with his hands a bit, and Patton... well he just watched the sides anxiously. 

Today Thomas was going to after party after he performed, and he didn't really know anybody. Usually the sides would be encouraging but today was different. 

"I'll be the first to say this. I feel like crap." Princey said putting a hand over his forehead dramatically. 

"I, too, do not feel well." Logan said. 

"Me either. I think I'm going to rest a bit." Patton smiled and got up to go to his room, on his way there he realized that there was a room across from, which was only unusual because there wasn't actually a room there before, "Uhm Guys.." 

The other sides walked over to Patton and they all just looked at the door. 

"So...Will we open it?" Roman asked a bit hesitant. 

"Whatever is in there is probably the reason why we feel so crappy." Logan shrugged, "So, yes we will open it." 

Both sides looked at Patton and motioned him to open it. Patton took a deep breath before turning the door knob and opening it. The room was the medium sized, dark, ominous; but that's not what Patton noticed. 

"Is that a boy?" Patton ran in and walked over to the small sleeping boy who was asleep on the floor, he was wrapped up in a big, black hoodie. 

The other sides stayed in the hallway not wanting to go in the scary room. Patton shook the boy a bit to try and wake him up, and slowly he did. 

"Hey, Uhm...I'm Patton." 

The smaller boy looked at the taller boy as his eyes slowly began to adjust, when they finally did he was quick to crawl away from Patton out of fear. 

"No, No, No, don't be scared!" Patton smiled and followed him deeper into his room. 

The smaller boy began shaking and then he started crying into his hoodie sleeves.

"Hey! It's okay." Patton wrapped his arms around the smaller boy as he cried. 

"Uhm, Patton, maybe you shouldn't be in there." Logan said. 

"No, actually...I think I'm feeling better." Patton said a bit confused. 

"Really? Because I'm beginning to feel nauseous." Roman said a bit panicky.

The small boy wiped his eyes and looked up at the taller boy, "Where am I?" 

"You're in this room, which I assume is your room." Patton looked around a bit confused, "Let's go to the main room I'm feeling a bit dizzy in here, but better." Patton picked up the boy and led him out making sure to close the door behind him. 

"Great, so what? Now we're going to babysit?" Roman said giving Patton an angry expression. 

"Do you want me to leave him in there and pretend like the room doesn't exist?" 

"Well-"

"No, he is here, and therefore he is now our responsibility regardless who he is." Logan raised an eyebrow, "I think I've pieced this all together." 

Patton placed the smaller boy on the couch and smiled sitting next to him. Roman sat on the couch farthest away and looked at the boy suspiciously as if he were a bomb. Logan stared at him examining him.

"I'm Logan." He offered a handshake, but the boy just stared at his hand. "Not, much of a talker. What is your name?"

The smaller boy looked at him a bit scared and moved back. 

"There's no need to be afraid, we are all kind here." Logan sat next to the small boy, "I promise that." 

"I don't mean to alarm you guys, but I will pass out any minute, because I feel so crappy right now." Roman said in a whiny tone. 

"Really? I'm actually feeling better.." Logan said blinking confused. 

The smaller boy looked at Logan examining him to make sure he had nothing to harm the small boy. Then he grabbed his glasses and put it over his own face. Logan gasped but didn't take them back because he was trying to gain this boys trust. 

Patton's eyes widened before he spoke, "Oh my god! I know who he is."

"Who?" Logan asked curiously. 

"Well, I don't know about you guys but when I realized I wasn't feeling too well; I felt..." Patton smiled at Logan and motioned him to finish his sentence. 

Logan's eyes widened, "Trepidatious!" 

"Uhm...Try again." 

"Overwrought?" Logan asked more than said hesitantly. 

Patton shook his head, "I'm looking for a more common word." 

"Anxious..?" 

"Yes!" Patton smiled, "He's creativity, you're logic, I'm Morality, so who is he?!" Patton asked excitedly already knowing the answer. 

"Trepidation!" 

Patton groaned, "No, he is Anxiety!" 

"Ohh, yes, that's what I meant." 

"Hello?! Why are we not getting rid of him?! He's Anxiety, anxiety is bad." Roman yelled.

The smaller boy jumped a bit and swallowed the nervous lump in his throat, he tried not to cry but, it was all he knew how to do. 

"So, what?! A room appears and suddenly out of no where we have anxiety?! It doesn't work like that." Roman said angrily

"The room has always been there, it's just now there's a door to it." Logan said. 

"Roman! He isn't different from any of us, what are you scared of a child?" Patton asked, anger was spilling from his voice. 

"No, I just.." He looked at the small boy who was hiding his face in his hoodie sleeves, "I'm feeling..anxious. It's his fault." 

Logan looked at the small boy and then at Patton, something was wrong. "No." He looked at princey, "It's your fault." 

"What?" Roman asked a bit offended. 

"Patton and I have already accepted Anxiety.. But you.. You're too scared." 

Roman's eyes widened, "I...uh.."

"Come over here." Patton practically yelled making everyone jump.

Roman was quick to obey and sit in front of the small boy. "Hi." 

The small boy looked at him for a while, and then when everyone least expected it... The small boy hit Roman in the face. 

"Ow! Well someone ought a teach you some manners!" 

"Well, to be fair.. You deserved it." Logan grabbed his glass from the small boy and straightened them out on his face. 

Roman sighed feeling defeated, "I guess you're right." He looked back at the smaller boy, "I'm sorry." 

The smaller boy looked at Roman's perfectly brushed hair and ran his fingers through it, it was still soft despite all the product. Anxiety grabbed a bit and began pulling it making the older boy begin to yell. 

"My gorgeous hair!" 

Patton was quick to grab the smaller boys hand, "No, we do not pull hair." 

He looked up at Patton and let go, "Why?"

"Well, It's just not a nice feeling for whoever is getting it pulled, Kiddo." Patton smiled.

Anxiety looked confused but then he put his hand out and waited. 

Roman looked confused at him not knowing what to do. 

Logan gasped and pushed Roman away taking the small boys hand and shaking it, "Usually you say something before offering a handshake" 

"Aw, look he's learning!" Patton said in a happy, cheery tone. 

"I'm actually starting to feel a bit better." Roman weakly smiled and got up looking at the younger boy, "I am Prince Roman." He offered a hand. 

Anxiety looked at the hand before placing his hand against the other boys, and shaking it slowly, "Virgil." He mumbled softly. 

"Good to meet you." Roman smiled and looked at the others who smiled at him. 

"Aw this was so cute! Group hug." Patton smiled and hugged the small boy, it didn't take long before the other to joined along. 

The smaller boy smiled a bit confused and then his hand reached out and pulled Roman's hair again. 

Everyone smiled except Roman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember if you want to see Virgil and a/all of the sides leave a comment and I will do it!  
> Or even just a quote you want Virgil or the others to say.


	5. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did two request in one:
> 
> 1.) "I would love to see Virge with a nightmare! "
> 
> 2.) "the idea of the sides (and maybe Thomas, too) going out somewhere and Virgil getting really really sleepy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember if you want to see Virgil and a/all of the sides do something specific leave a comment and I will do it!  
> Or even just a quote you want Virgil or the others to say
> 
> & Be patient because I am one person! I will do all even if you do leave like 10 (:

Virgil rested in Patton's grip, as he talked with Thomas and the other sides. Virgil didn't care much for the discussion, but he didn't want to be alone and Patton offered to take him a long. It was the usual place of Thomas's apartment, but it was still new in Virgil's mind. 

Patton noticed the smaller boy slowly beginning to close his eyes and then begin to yawn more frequently, "You can sleep if you'd like Virge." 

The smaller boy shook his head, "I'm not tired." 

"Alright, kiddo." Patton looked back over to the others and continued their conversation. 

Virgil stared at the wall, concentrating in hopes that this would keep him awake. Usually they didn't take Virgil to the conversations since he usually spoke negatively, they decided that he was probably just cranky because it was nap time. This time Virgil was here and he would not fall asleep! 

Patton sat down and began to slowly run his hands through the smaller boys hair, he knew Virgil was trying to stay awake, but Patton would rather have Virgil asleep rather than awake and extremely tired.

Virgil's eyes slowly began to close, despite all the attempts to try and stay awake.  
He fell asleep.  
\---

Virgil was in the dark, there was absolutely nothing around him. He began to walk forward, slowly, afraid that something would grab him, afraid of being alone inside of the dark atmosphere. 

"P-Patton?" He said in a soft, shaky tone looking around for the taller boy, but there was nobody.

"Rom-man?" He couldn't help but whimper, he wouldn't cry. He was a big boy and a bit of dark wouldn't make him cry.

"Lo-Logan?" A couple of tears fell out, he was quick to wipe them and begin running into complete nothingness. He ran and ran until he noticed the taller boy with a cardigan wrapped around his shoulders. 

"Patt!" 

Patton gave him a disgusted look, "What do you want?" 

Virgil's eyes widened, Patton was never mean to him, "uh.."

"Look, can you go bother someone else? I'm busy." He rolled his eyes and walked pass Virgil. Virgil tried chasing after him but, he just disappeared. 

Surely that meant the others were around? He ran and ran until suddenly he couldn't breathe. 

"Virgil? Is something wrong?" 

The smaller boy turned to look at the prince who gave him a confused look, "What's happening?"

"Ugh, nevermind, it's just you being a drama queen. Like always!" He crossed his arms and began walking away, Virgil didn't even attempt to follow him and instead plopped down on the floor.

The boy with glasses and a tie walked over and sat next to him, "I don't usually deal with your icky emotions, but, what's wrong?" 

Virgil didn't say anything, he was exhausted to the point where all he wanted to do was cry.

"Well, if you're really that upset. You can leave, it's not like you're wanted here." Logan's voice didn't sound as bitter as the other two, for some reason it hurt worst.

Virgil got up and began to walk away, he was alone and there was nothing he could do, he was trapped in darkness.

He fell and began crying into his sleeves when he heard the slam of something, and then the sound of glass shatter.

"Oh shoot!"   
\---

Virgil sat up quickly opening his eyes and looking around, he noticed he was in his bed tucked in, the room was lit with his new nightlight, and Patton had just broken a lamp on the floor. 

"Woah, sorry, kiddo." He gave a sympathetic look, "Didn't mean to wake you, you know me always being clumsy." 

Virgil didn't say anything, he just stood up on his bed and held his arms out. Patton was no stranger to when Virgil made this gesture, it meant he wanted attention.

He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, "bad dream?" 

Virgil didn't say anything he just held on to the taller boy and sighed in relief that everything was a nightmare.

"Would you like to sleep in my room, I know it can be scary to sleep alone." 

Virgil nodded as Patton carried him out of the room. On the way to the boys room Roman and Logan patted the smaller boy on his head. 

"Look who's finally awake! The sleeping beauty has awoken." Roman smiled and placed a kiss on one of his cheeks.

"I hope you slept well Virgil." He smiled and placed a kiss on his 3 fingers and then placing it on the smaller boys cheek.

Virgil's lip twitched a bit. Patton grinned and walked into the bright room, he set Virgil down on the big bed tucked him in. Then he laid on the other side and kissed him on the forehead.

"Good night, Virgil." 

He didn't have a nightmare that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your requests if you have any!


	6. Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan accidentally yells at Virgil for messing up his work.
> 
>  
> 
> Request:  
> "a hurt/comfort part? Like maybe one of the sides accidentally makes Virgil cry because they accidentally yell, or one of them is in a bad mood and snaps at him when he wanted attention"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember if you want to see Virgil and a/all of the sides do something specific leave a comment and I will do it!  
> Or even just a quote you want Virgil or the others to say
> 
> & Be patient because I am one person! I will do all even if you do leave like 10 (:

Virgil knew that maybe bothering Logan while he did work wasn't the smartest thing, but Patton had played with him all afternoon and Roman promised a whole day of playing tomorrow so he didn't wanna bother him. Virgil walked in the room and looked at the taller boy writing down words with his pen on a perfectly folded paper.

"Logan.." He mumbled. 

Logan turned to look over at the small boy and raised an eyebrow, "Virgil? Weren't you playing with Patton?"

"I was." He said awkwardly playing with his fingers. 

"Virgil, I'm a bit busy right now. I apologize, we can play tomorrow." 

"B-But.." Virgil walked over to Logan and stood next to him. 

Logan groaned and picked up the boy setting him on his lap, "As soon as I finish this work, we can do a puzzle." 

Virgil nodded and watched as Logan wrote stuff down that he didn't quite understand. At this rate Logan would be done in years! That made Virgil a bit annoyed so when Logan began his next sentence he pushed Logan's hand, causing him to mess up and scribble a line across his whole paper.

It went quiet for a moment, Logan set Virgil down and took a deep breath, "Virgil, why did you do that?"

"You were taking too long." Virgil mumbled, he looked down and felt as though he did nothing wrong. 

"What the fuck where you hoping to accomplish!? It'll take longer now!" Logan shouted at Virgil, "I don't even- look, go bother Patton!" He yelled pointing to the door.

Virgil stood there frozen, a couple of tears escaped his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. Usually when Virgil did something wrong, Patton would tell him and he wouldn't yell. The last time someone had yelled at him was when Roman got mad that Virgil ruined his clothes. Everyone knew that the smaller boy couldn't handle the shouting.

Logan sighed angrily and picked up the boy setting him outside of his room and slamming the door shut.

When the door closed Virgil was quick to run into the living room where Patton was laughing at a book he read titled, 'Best Dad Joke.'

Virgil didn't say much he just walked up to Patton and held his arms out looking down. 

Patton set his book down giving Virgil a concerned look, but hugging him anyways. Usually Patton was good at figuring out the problem but this time he had no idea. 

"You alright, Kiddo?"

Virgil didn't say anything he just let go of Patton and climbed up the couch, he took his spot on Patton's lap and tried to calm down his crying. 

"Did something happen?" Patton pushed some hair out of the boys face and wiped a couple of tears away. 

"L-Logan's mad at m-me." Virgil said softly, his voice was dry and shaky. 

"Oh, don't say that, kiddo. Nobody can be mad at you." He wrapped his arms around the small boy. 

"He yelled at me." 

Patton's eyes widened, he was full of all kind of emotions; sympathy, confusion, anger. He knew he wouldn't get too many answers talking to Virgil, but Logan might. 

"Logan!" Patton shouted. 

Virgil sat in the couch nervously, he knew Patton would make Logan apologize and that seemed all too awkward. The smaller boy wiped more tears that fell and waited for all the worst to happen. 

Logan walked out into the main room, he looked rather guilty, "I know I messed up Patton, look let me just explain." 

"Whatever it was, you have no right to yell at anyone. You know that I'm always here to tell Virgil if he does something wrong and it always works out with nobody getting their feelings hurt and learning, now I know you don't like being all dependent. You could have just explained to him the situation and told him why it was wrong in a calm way." Patton gave an angry look, "I don't know what happened but all I know is that you both need to apologize." 

"He messed up my papers and I worked very hard on it. Yes, it was a childish reason to be upset, but I was upset in that moment." Logan walked up to the smaller boy and looked him in his eyes, "Virgil, I am sorry that I yelled at you."

Virgil looked at the boy anxiously but then looked away and crossed his arm. "It's fine."

"It wasn't fine. I am sorry, Virgil. I shouldn't have yelled at you even if you did make me angry." Logan ran his hand through Virgil's hair which made him flinch at first but then relaxed him. If there was one thing Virgil liked; it was hair touching.

Virgil smiled a bit, "I forgive you." 

"I'm glad, I was scared I'd make you mad at me forever." Logan wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and picked him up. "I say, since you have a full day with princey tomorrow, we do a puzzle now and I can work tomorrow. How does that sound.." Logan smiled again before the words escaped his lips, ones that made Patton grin, "...Kiddo?"

Virgil nodded excitedly. 

Patton squealed again at the name that he usually called Virgil before recomposing himself, "And I'll supervise to make sure all goes well."

Logan had bought new puzzles that Virgil liked better, there were ghost, animals, dinosaurs, but Patton suggested that they do the puppy puzzle. 

When they finished Virgil looked up at Logan, "Are you proud of me?"

"Virgil, I'm always proud of you." He smiled and picked up the smaller boy setting him down on his lap, "You play an important role in all of our lives and you teach us new things everyday. So, I'm always proud of you Virgil." Logan poked his nose gently.

Virgil looked up at the older boy star struck. The smaller boy had never really seen himself as anything important, but the others always made him up to be an amazing person. 

"Virgil, I know you doubt yourself often, I can tell. But , but listen, you are greater than you think you are." Logan ruffled the smaller boys hair, "i know I'm not much of the affectionate type, but you are the only acception." 

Virgil hugged Logan tightly and it took a while but eventually he let god and looked at the older boy.

"I love you, Logan." 

"I love you too, Virgil." 

"This is really heart warming." Patton whispered with a big smile on his face. "But, I agree with all Logan says, Virgil. You're an amazing sweetheart. Never forget that."  
-  
Patton and Logan discussed weird issues as Anxiety watched tv. He had one thing on his mind, when Logan yelled at him he said, 'what the fuck'

Virgil had never heard that word before. 

What did 'fuck' mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will definitely be funnier, to lighten the mood. Hint, Virgil says something. Anyways, THANKS FOR THE KUDOS!!!! Hope you all are having a good day.  
> ANNNDD DONT FORGET TO LEAVE REQUEST IF YOU HAVE ANYYY!! (:


	7. Foul Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil uses the new word he has learned.
> 
>  
> 
> Request~~  
> "Virgil repeating a bad word that he heard from one of the others or a stranger and I feel like he's at that age of just repeating words. Like he would use the bad word in the right context." 
> 
> "in the next chapter when Virgil swears, Roman and Logan should have an argument about which one taught him the bad word, with Patton being very disappointed in both of them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember if you want to see Virgil and a/all of the sides do something specific leave a comment and I will do it!  
> Or even just a quote you want Virgil or the others to say
> 
> & Be patient because I am one person! I will do all! So leave as many as you want (:.
> 
> Also thanks for all the kudos and nice comments!!! I appreciate all of them :D

Roman grabbed Virgil and placed him on the older boys bed. Today was his day to spend time with Virgil, and he was actually hoping to get Virgil to change up his outfit. The smaller boy always made it known he didn't want to wear color, it wasn't that he hated it, it was just he didn't think he looked good in it or even deserved to wear color. 

"Okay! We have options!" Roman grabbed a dark blue sweater, that had to be way too oversized on the smaller boy, a dark purple shirt, and a bright, neon pink shirt. "Personally, I think this one is your color." He threw the pink shirt at Virgil.

Virgil looked at the shirt confused and raised an eyebrow.

"Now let's look for pants! Do you want jeans, sweatpants, skirt? I mean it's whatever y-" 

"What the fuck?" Virgil turned his head to the side examining the pink shirt that had, 'Slay' on the front. 

"I guess perhaps it isn't y-" Roman's eyes widened and they were quick to land on the smaller boy who seemed to not care, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" 

Virgil looked up at Roman and raised an eyebrow, "What the fuck?"

Roman gasped covering his mouth and giving an offended look, "VIRGIL! You can't...I mean... the word isn't.. where did you learn that?" 

Virgil blinked confused, "Logan yelled it out loud to me." 

"Well..Uhm.. you see, you aren't suppose to say that, Virgil." Roman bit his lip. 

"But Logan gets to say it." Virgil didn't understand why he wasn't allowed to say a word, it wasn't all that fair.

"He's older, plus he isn't allowed to say it either, I don't know why he did in the first place." Roman sighed. "Just don't say it." 

"What does 'fuck' mean?" Virgil raised an eyebrow. 

"Virgil! Stop! I'll explain if you stop saying it." 

"But it's fun saying fuck." Virgil smiled mouthing the word to himself.

"Virgil, I am warning you. Stop." Roman's voice was stern and any other day Virgil would have taken him serious. But with this new word Virgil felt he had power. 

The smaller boy looked at his fingers and then back at princey, "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Roman's eyes widened and he let out another gasp, "Oh! Okay! That. is. the. last. straw." 

Roman grabbed the smaller boys hand and dragged him out of his room kicking and screaming. Virgil wasn't sad or angry, in fact this was all entertaining for him. 

Logan noticed the commotion and walked over to try and break up the conflict, "Woah! What's going on here?" 

"Go on, Virgil. Tell him your new favorite word." Roman said angrily.

Virgil looked at Logan a bit guilty but then remembered how funny it was to see Roman get mad, "Fuck you." 

Logan's eyes widened and he covered his mouth gasping, a lot less dramatic than Roman's, "You can't say that!"

"Seems like you taught him the word yesterday!" Roman glared, "You know we don't use that language." 

"It slipped out!" Logan groaned, "Virgil you can't say that word." 

"Yes I can, see look listen, Fuck." Virgil said smiling in an innocent way.

"This boy is having some behavior issues and I am going to tell Patton right now." Roman picked up the boy and took him to the kitchen where Patton was baking some cookies. 

"Oh, hey kiddos!" He smiled. 

"Virgil has learned a new word and I think you better tell him to stop using it or else." Roman said sternly, he set Virgil down.

Virgil rubbed his eyes with his hoodie sleeve and yawned at Patton who gave him a curious look, "Hi."

Patton looked back at Roman, "Uhm?"

"Virgil say the word! The one you kept saying." Roman glared at the boy playing innocent. 

Virgil tugged at Patton's pants, "Can I go nappy again?" With another fake yawn Patton laughed softly.

"Alright kiddo. Let's take you for nappy time." He picked up Virgil but Roman was quick to stop them. 

"Patton! He said the F word, Logan even heard him. He refused to stop!" The dramatic boy groaned frustratedly. 

"What's the F word?" Virgil asked curiously looking up at Patton. 

Patton's eyes widened, "Roman, we haven't even taught Virgil the F word."

"Well if you should know L-" 

"Roman is making it all up! He just wants to see Virgil get in trouble because he messed up Princey's hair brush." Logan said running in from the main room into the conversation.

Roman gasped placing a hand over his chest and gave an offended look, "How dare you lie." 

"Virgil." Patton sat the smaller boy down on a chair at the table, "Honey, tell me what happened and why the boys are acting crazy?" 

Virgil shrugged. 

Patton sighed and looked at the two boys who were arguing, "What really happened?"

"Roman taught Virgil a curse word. It was awful! He just would not stop cursing and so Virgil picked up on it." Logan said in an exaggerated way.

Roman gasped extremely loud, "Excuse you! You're the one who taught him it." 

"You don't have to gasp every time you feel like being dramatic. Also, it wasn't me!"

"Was too." Roman mumbled.

"Was not." 

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Mr. Smarty Pants over here taught Mr. Innocent over there a bad word and he kept using it even when I told him to stop." Roman said glaring at Logan. 

Patton tilted his head to the side, "Logan is this true?" 

Logan sighed softly but noticed Patton's calm voice. Maybe he wasn't as mad as they would have all thought, "Unfortunately yes, when I got mad at Virgil yesterday I dropped the F bomb." 

Patton looked over at Virgil who was playing with his own hair, "Virgil, I want you to be honest. Is this true? I won't be mad at you if it is." 

Virgil bit his lip and looked at Patton's soft, disappointed facial expression, "I'm sorry." 

Patton smiled softly as Virgil hid his face, "Hey, Kiddo, it's alright! We all make mistake, just please don't say that word, it's really bad and can hurt people's feelings." 

Virgil nodded. 

"Go up to your room, I need to discuss stuff with Logan." Patton said patting the smaller boys head. 

"Ha! You thought you were going to get away with that shit!" Roman laughed before his eyes widened, Logan tried covering the smaller boys ear but the damage had been done.

"Shit?" Virgil asked more than said. 

"Go up to your room, I need to discuss stuff with Logan AND Roman." Patton smiled at the small boy, "We don't say the S word or the F word." 

Virgil nodded and walked to his room and as soon as the door shut Patton glared at both of them. "FIRST OF ALL HOW DARE YOU TEACH VIRGIL THOSE WORDS?!?" 

"I'm sorry." Logan mumbled a bit scared at the overprotective parent figure who was losing his cool. 

"Same." Roman sighed, "It just kind of slipped out." 

"Of course it did! Of freaking course it did!" Patton said angrily, "I was doing such a good job at not teaching him those words! But n-"

"Look you tried and you fucking failed no point in being mad!" Logan said slightly angry.

Patton glared.

\------  
Logan looked at Roman who looked equally upset. "So, when do you think we'll stop tasting this stupid soap?" 

Roman groaned, "I think we'll taste it until we stop existing." 

"I didn't know he could run that fast." The boy straightened out his glasses, "He outran me so quickly." 

"Are you kidding me? I didn't know he was that strong! He had me held down and I couldn't move!" 

Patton walked in with Virgil on his shoulders happily, "Hey guys!"

Patton set Virgil down in front of the two boys who smiled even though they wanted to gag from the taste of soap. "I'm sorry I cursed at you guys." Virgil hugged both of them.

The sides sighed knowing that although they could only taste soap, and Virgil did curse at them carelessly, they couldn't be mad forever. They hugged the small boy back.

"Alright kiddo, let's go watch a movie." Virgil let go of them and happily followed Patton.

Patton took one final look at them, "You guys should get more soap, we're all out." 

They glared, 

Virgil smiled knowing why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is just an innocent little baby.
> 
> Don't forget to leave any requests you have any. Only if you want! :)
> 
> ONCE AGAIN THANKS FOR ALL OF THE KIND COMMENTS AND KUDOS! tHEY MAKE MY DAY :D


	8. Sick Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil wakes up feeling sick.
> 
>  
> 
> Requests:  
> -"Virgil getting sick and the sides taking care of him (bonus is if they all get sick after him and he "takes care" of them)."
> 
> -"I would love to see a chapter where V gets sick or injured and the others have to take care of him!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS ARE LITERALLY SO SWEET I- JCJDILDLC. Thank you so much for the support, I appreciate all of the nice comments and kudos. :) eeek.
> 
> Also, sorry this is posted so late! I was on tumblr and lost track of all the reblogging. *cough* My tumblr is @ PhantasticTragedy *cough* just incase you wanna shoot me a message and tell me how you're doing or anything random! :D 
> 
> Remember if you want to see Virgil and a/all of the sides do something specific leave a comment and I will do it!  
> Or even just a quote you want Virgil or the others to say
> 
> & Be patient because I am one person! I will do all! So leave as many as you want (:.

As Virgil sat up in his bed he was quick to groan and cover his face. It was as if there was a sharp pain in his head and his throats was killing him, along with all of that his nose was all runny. 

"Pat." He said in a soft voice knowing the boy wouldn't show up cause he was too quiet.

The boy sighed and looked over at his bed side, the only thing light enough to throw and yet heavy enough to make a sound was an alarm clock. Virgil grabbed it and then threw it as hard as he could at the wall.

It took about a couple seconds before Patton came running in, "What's happening?! Are you alright?" 

"My head hurts." Virgil mumbled.

Patton sighed in relief a bit, "What was that noise?"

Virgil pointed at the alarm clock that was on the floor probably broken.

Patton raised an eyebrow confused but tried shaking it off, "Anything else hurt?"

Virgil sniffles before pointing to his throat.

The older boy put his hand on Virgil's forehead before his eyes widened, "Woah, your burning up. Hold on I'll be back." 

Patton disappeared into the hallway and it wasn't long before Logan walked in the room and sat next to the smaller boy, "Heard your were sick."

Virgil nodded feeling dizzy. 

"Patton is making you tea for your throat, but what you really need is medicine! I'll be back." Logan left and as he did Roman walked in. 

"So it's true, the prince is sick!" Roman walked over to the smaller boy, "What you need is a lot of water and a nice cold cloth. We don't want you lighting on fire. I shall return soon!" Roman got up and left.

Virgil laid down and shut his eye tightly, this head ache was not planning on leaving any time soon. 

"Okay!" Patton ran in with a cup of hot tea and a thermometer that was quick to be placed in Virgil's mouth, "Make sure it's under your tongue."

After a while when it beeped, Patton read read it in shock, "102! You can't drink tea! Ahh, okay! I'll be back." Patton ran out.

Logan walked in with a lot of pills, "Okay do you want DayQuil or NightQuil." 

Virgil's eyes widened, pills were something he didn't take. The smaller boy had only been sick one other time and he was given liquid medicine. 

"You can take pills right?" Logan read the warning label and then he looked back at Virgil, "Maybe...You need kids Tylenol. I'll be back." 

Roman ran in with a whole pack of water bottles, "Okay! Just drink all of these by 10." He set the water bottles down and placed a cold rag over Virgil's forehead.

"That's a lot of water." Virgil mumbled.

"Exactly! One time I actually listened to Logan and he said staying hydrated during a fever was important." Roman smiled and handed the boy a bottle of water.

Patton ran in with a mug, "Okay! It's cold tea, and it's really gross but the honey I put in it will make you feel better!" Patton pushed Roman away and sat on Virgil's bed. 

"Uhm, Rude!" 

"I know what I'm doing! I just googled remedies." Patton grinned, "Okay Virgil drink this." With a spoon he held up the nasty, thick tea and honey up to Virgil's mouth.

Virgil's eyes widened, he shook his head and moved his mouth away. 

"Virgil! It'll help!" Patton said coating his annoyance with kindness.

"No!" Virgil tried running out of bed but Virgil was quick to grab him and hold him in place. 

"He's pretty strong isn't he." Roman said rolling his eyes remembering the soap incident. 

"Virgil, you have to get better some how." He put the spoon near Virgil's mouth, eventually the boy caved in and took it in, didn't last to long because he spit it out and coughed a bit. 

"Great! Now the bed sheets are messy." Roman groaned, "and it's my turn to do laundry." 

Patton sighed, "Virgil, please just one spoon, and swallow it." 

"NOO." Virgil whined.

Logan walked in with various bottles of medicine, "I have bubblegum, cherry, strawberry, mint, h- ew honey sounds like an awful medicine flavor." Logan set the bottles down, "Pick a flavor." 

"Oh no! We aren't giving him medicine until he drinks this tea." Patton said offering another spoon to Virgil. 

"Forget that, he has to drink all of this water in order to stay hydrated." Roman motioned to the pack of water. 

"You are aware that drinking excessive amounts of water can and will kill you." Logan said raising an eyebrow.

Virgil took in the nasty tea hoping that doing at least one of the things would keep the sides from arguing. Patton grinned and offered the boy more, Virgil eventually drank all of it, gagging occasionally. 

Logan grabbed the cherry medicine and placed it in a small medicine cap offering it to Virgil. Roman handed him a bottle of water so he could instantly get the taste out of his mouth after drinking the medicine. 

"Alright! We're all done with Patton's lame remedies." Roman smiled at the small boy, "Do you need anything else?" 

Virgil shook his head as Patton finished tucking him in with a soft blanket and his giraffe right next to him.

Each side placed a kiss somewhere on Virgil's face before leaving, "If you need anything, just throw the alarm clock." Patton smiled and walked out.  
~  
When morning came Virgil was feeling a lot better, in fact he walked out of his room and it had turned out he was the first to wake up. 

That was unusual.

Usually Patton would be cooking, Roman would be watching Disney movies, and Logan would be doing some adult work. 

The smaller boy walked into Roman's room, "Ro." He said walking over to the tired boys bed. 

"Oh hello prince." Roman sat up, "You feeling better?" 

Virgil nodded happily but then he frowned a bit noticing princey didn't look to well. "You okay?"

"Fine, I'm just. My head is killing me and I feel like my throat will start hurting soon." Roman laid back down, "I take it back, I'm dying!" 

Virgil stared at him concerned, "I'll be back." He left and walked to the smarter boys room, Logan would know what to do. 

"Lo." Virgil walked over to his bed and climbed up it, he shook the older boy. 

"Oh, Hey Virgil. You feeling okay?" Logan mumbled tiredly.

Virgil nodded, "Yes." 

"That's good!" Logan turned away and sneezed, "Ouch." 

"Do you think you can get Patton, I think I'm getting sick." Logan mumbled.

Virgil nodded with wide eyes and when he left, he took a deep breathe before screaming as he ran to Patton's room, "PATT! THEY'RE DYING!" 

Patton shot up in his bed and looked at Virgil who wasn't crying but was in panic mode. "Virgil, what's wrong?"

"Roman and Logan are sick." Virgil noticed the mess of used tissues on Patton's night stand.

He laughed softly, "I guess, we're all kind of sick from yesterday. We'll be okay kiddo! Let me wake up a bit and I'll be up to help the others." 

"No." Virgil mumbled, "You stay here, I'll be back." 

Virgil ran back to his room and dragged the big pack of water, Roman's room suddenly felt like it was 1,000 miles away. But when he reached it he gave Roman a bottle, "Hydrate."

Roman smiled, "Thank you Virgil." He got up.

Virgil was fast to push him back down, "Rest." 

Virgil ran out the door and went to the bathroom dragging a chair in with him, he climbed up it and onto the sink opening the medicine cabinet. Virgil wasn't sure what the medicine meant but if Logan was sick like Virgil then the green and orange pills Logan offered yesterday where probably the ones too pick.

He was quick to hop off and run to Logan's room, "You want Night or Day?" 

Logan raised an eyebrow but answered anyways, "Day." 

"Is that the orange one?" Virgil asked looking at the pills confused. 

Logan laughed softly, "Yes." 

Virgil struggled a bit but eventually opened them and handed Logan two, "Hold on." The small boy ran to Roman's room and grabbed a bottle of water running back to Logan and handing him it. 

Virgil ran to the kitchen and began making tea the way Patton taught him only this time he put honey in it and grabbed the thermometer making sure to clean it first. 

When the smaller boy walked into the older boys room, Patton had already finished a box of tissues. "Under your tongue."Virgil set the tea down on the nightstand and climbed in Patton's bed placing the thermometer in his mouth.

Patton couldn't help but smile, when it beeped Virgil took it out and looked at it pretending to be shocked, "100! You're burning up." He mimicked the way Patton checked his forehead when he had a fever. 

"Hopefully I don't burst into flames." Patton smiled.

Virgil handed him the mug, "Drink."

Patton took it and smiled. "thank you Virgil." 

Virgil nodded and walked out grabbing a neatly folded rag and wetting it with cold water. Then he squeezed some excess water out and ran into Roman's room quickly placing it on his forehead.

"Tea?" 

"No thank you. You didn't seem to like I-"

"nonsense." Virgil walked out and made two more mugs of the disgusting tea." Roman was first.

Virgil sat on top of Roman, specifically on his chest, if princey resisted, the tea would spill and Virgil would fall, probably leading Roman into trouble. "drink." The smaller boy placed the spoon on Roman's lip. 

Roman hesitated but drank it making a face of disgust. Eventually he finished and Virgil smiled and handed Roman two pills. "Rest." 

Virgil grabbed the second mug and went to Logan's room. The boy was already starting to write in a journal. 

"Tea." Virgil climbed the bed and pushed the journal away. Logan knew he'd have to endure the pain of drinking it all since Virgil put effort into this.

When it was all gone Logan smiled trying to hide his disgust, "Not bad, thank you, Virgil."

Virgil smiled and ran back to the kitchen and began making Breakfast, Pb & J. When he finished he handed them off and took turns napping with each of them making sure to wash his hands. 

By afternoon all the sides were feeling good enough to get out of bed and nobody had a fever anymore. 

Virgil smiled and sat with the sides watching a movie. 

"Virgil, you did such a good job today." Patton messed up the smaller boys hair.

"You're really responsible, more than princey." Logan laughed and poked Virgil's nose.

Roman rolled his eyes at Logan's comment but then smiled at Virgil, "Thank you for saving me." Roman pinched the smaller boys cheek.

He had helped the other sides.

That felt good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave any requests if you have any you want me to write. :) THANK YOU AGAIN FOR THE KIND WORDS EEEK I APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH <3


	9. Home Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil gets into some trouble when he is left alone. 
> 
>  
> 
> requests:  
> " Ooohhh maybe Virgil picking up weird little habits from Patton and using it to his advantage ??? Like little kids are smart and creative to get what they want like climbing up on the counters figuring out how to unlock the doors"  
> "can you do one where Virgil stays "home alone" and something happens to him? I don't know what you don't have to makeep it depressing or anything just something to scare him so that when the others all come home he like runs up to them crying or something?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are too nice to me eeek :))) THANKS FOR THE KIND WORDS
> 
> This one is a short one.
> 
> Remember if you want to see Virgil and a/all of the sides do something specific leave a comment and I will do it!  
> Or even just a quote you want Virgil or the others to say
> 
> & Be patient because I am one person! I will do all! So leave as many as you want (:  
> also I don't do the request in order, I try to do it in an order so that they add on to eachother to make sense.

Patton tucked Virgil in and began walking out, It was nap time and the other sides were going to resolve an issue with Thomas. Virgil didn't want to go since he had other plan ready to go. Over the last few days he had been watching where Patton would place the cookie jar and he was going to get his hands on it.

When he heard the door close and was sure everyone was gone, he hopped out of bed and ran to the kitchen. The plan was to stack to chairs on top of each other, climb onto the counter, get the cookie jar and eat as many as the small boy wanted.

After stacking the two, Virgil realized he was too short to reach. He grabbed another chair and created stairs. Finally Virgil was on the counter and grabbed the jar, he sat and opened it grabbing one and nibbling on it. 

An hour had passed and Virgil decided to put the cookie jar back, he had only eaten 15 cookies and so, maybe nobody would notice. The smaller boy placed the lid on the jar and picked it up, suddenly it slipped out of his hands and fell onto the floor. 

The jar broke and Virgil's eyes widened, the mess of glass and cookies was obviously visible. Virgil began to climb down the chairs when suddenly the stacked chairs unbalanced and Virgil fell on his side. 

"Oopsie." Virgil stood up quickly and put the chairs back before running back and examining the mess. Maybe if he picked up each piece on by one and then threw them away the other sides wouldn't know! He could pretend like the jar never existed!

Virgil grabbed a piece of the broken jar and it seemed like a good idea until he reached the fifth piece and created a cut on his finger that resembled a paper cut but hurt worst. A small amount of blood escaped the wound, but it was enough to trigger Virgil. 

He dropped the glass and looked at his finger terrified, whenever Patton saw blood he would act as if someone was dying. Maybe Virgil was dying? 

A couple tears fell from Virgil's eyes, now he was panicking. Not only would he bleed to death, but the other sides would yell at him for sure. 

The door opened and Virgil was quick to run up to the first person who walked in, who happened to be princey.

"Oh hello! How is my V-" The taller boy noticed Virgil crying and picked him up, "What's wrong?" He gave a concerned look.

Patton was next to notice, "Are you alright?"

Logan gave a confused look, he walked in the house to examine if there were any evidence as to why Virgil was crying, he looked in the kitchen and noticed the mess. A soft sigh escaped his lips, "Does the broken cookie jar have anything to do with this?"

Virgil showed the sides his small cut the had a bit of blood on it. 

Patton gasped, "He's bleeding." 

"Oh my god?! What are we going to do?!"

Logan groaned and took the small boy away from the prince, "Does it hurt?" He examined his finger. 

Virgil shook his head and hugged the taller boy, "I'm sorry." 

Logan smiled realizing that Virgil wasn't crying because his finger hurt, he was crying because he didn't want to get in trouble, "It's fine, Virgil. Let's just get this cut wrapped up."

Logan placed Virgil on the bathroom sink and grabbed some rubbing alcohol, "Okay this might sting a bit but it'll make sure you feel better." 

Virgil looked at the rubbing alcohol as if it were poison, "No thank you, I feel better." 

The older boy groaned but grabbed his finger anyways, he placed the small paper against the cut. Virgil whimpered a bit and shut his eyes tightly. Logan noticed and blew a bit on the cut. "Good job, Patton probably would have been crying." 

Virgil smiled a bit.

The older boy put a hello kitty band aid (it was all they had since princey insisted they had to have it.) around the small finger and smiled, "You're all better now. That was simple, sometimes Patton and Roman can be drama queens! But never panic always assess the situation and find a way to solve it." 

Virgil nodded and held his arms out to motion for a hug. Logan hugged the small boy and carried him to the other two. 

"Uhm...Virgil, how many cookies did you eat?" Roman asked cleaning up the mess noticing there were only five cookies on the floor.

Virgil stayed quiet.

"Aw, he was just having a late snack, I think I'm rubbing off on him." 

"Hopefully not, we don't need two Patton's." Logan gave the smaller child to Patton. 

"15." Virgil mumbled.

Everyone stared at him confused.

"I ate 15." 

"Virgil! That's too much sugar!" 

"Oh my g- 15?!" Roman asked concerned.

"Wow, I would have thought you'd eat more given you had he chance." Patton smiled a pressed a kiss on Virgil's cheek, "Next time you plan this, you should invite me so you don't get caught or hurt." 

Virgil nodded happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember if you want to see Virgil and a/all of the sides do something specific leave a comment and I will do it!  
> Or even just a quote you want Virgil or the others to say


	10. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil realizes he messed up a bit and is too scared to tell the others. Kisses sure do distract them, Patton is a 10/10 good dad and needs a break.
> 
>  
> 
> -"Patton hears Virgil running around up stairs and just a loud thud and then "I'm okay"
> 
> -"What if Virgil does something he's not supposed to, and gets hurt pretty badly but doesn't want to tell the others in fear of getting in trouble so he hides the injury from them?"
> 
> -"baby's always give mouth kisses? Patton teach Virgil kisses and just sweet Virgil giving eveyone kisses and Roman being all dramatic cause he wanted the first one but he's getting the blast and just awww sweet family kisses from a sweet babe!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH YOU ALL ARE SO KIND I WANNA HUG ALL OF YOU YOUCJDMDJDIEIE THANK YOU FOR THE NICE COMMENTS AND KUDOS. ILY ALL.
> 
> I'm starting school soon o: tomorrow actually. Wish my luck ;-; writing won't stop tho, I actually write more when I'm stressed so yay! I won't abandon you guys, this story is really fun to write :))
> 
> Remember if you want to see Virgil and a/all of the sides do something specific leave a comment and I will do it!  
> Or even just a quote you want Virgil or the others to say
> 
> & Be patient because I am one person! I will do all! So leave as many as you want (:  
> also I don't do the request in order, I try to do it in an order so that they add on to eachother to make sense.

Patton hummed the campfire song, song from spongebob as he looked for the juice boxes he had recently got. He listened to the soft steps coming from upstairs, it meant that Virgil was running around.

It always warmed Patton's hearts when Virgil played around, he was more of the quiet kid who didn't like to be active. When Virgil occasionally ran around or even went outside Patton would make sure to not disrupt him. 

Suddenly there was a loud thump, Patton's eyes widened as all of his Dad senses began to tingle. He closed the fridge door quickly. 

"I'm okay!" Virgil shouted. 

Patton sighed in relief and went back to fridge.

Virgil groaned a bit in pain realizing that the fall had hurt a lot more than it should have. He lifted his shirt up a bit and noticed the bruise on his side, his eyes widened. 

"Oopsie." He whispered, it must've been from falling of the chairs yesterday. Virgil debated if he should tell the other sides, on one hand maybe they could help, on the other they would probably watch Virgil and make sure he didn't climb things. Along with all of that, they were sure to yell at him for being so clumsy.

The color was pretty though, a pretty dark purple and it was a bit red too. It was painful but the colors were beautiful to Virgil. Virgil smiled a bit, maybe black wasn't his favorite color after all.

"Alright kiddo! I got the juice boxes." Patton said walking up the stairs.

Virgil quickly put his shirt back down and waited for Patton. When he did reach the smaller boy he sat next to the smaller boy and handed him the juice box. "Thanks." 

"No problem Virge." The taller boy smiled and pressed a small kiss on the smaller boys cheek. 

Virgil raised an eyebrow a bit, "What does that mean?"

Patton gave him a confused look, "What does what mean?"

"The..uh..-" Virgil scratched his head confused realizing he didn't actually know the name of what it was. He puckered his lips and made a kissing noise as best as he could. 

Patton laughed softly, "Well...when I do it, it means that I care about you and I love you." He gave a grin and messed the smaller boys hair.

Virgil looked down blushing a bit, it was always really nice hearing the other sides be nice to him, it was reassuring. Virgil stood and moved Patton's juice box away from his mouth and pressed a peck on his lips. 

Patton's eyes widened, "Oh my gosh." 

Virgil smiled and sat down. 

"Oh my gosh." 

Virgil gave him a confused look. 

"That was so cute." Patton squealed covering his face with his hands.

Virgil's faced heated up and he looked down. 

The taller boy hugged Virgil, "I love you, kiddo."  
\--

Virgil walked into Logan's room and noticed him reading a book. He stood at his bedside and waited patiently to be acknowledged.

Logan looked at him, "Hello Virgil, do you need something?"

Virgil nodded. 

Logan placed his book mark in the book and closed it setting it on his nightstand, "What can I help you with?"

Virgil climbed up the bed and sat in Logan's lap.

"Affection?"

Virgil stayed quiet and rested his head on the taller boys chest. Logan couldn't help but smile, even if he didn't like affection he had a soft spot for Virgil, Logan wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

Virgil whimpered softly as the taller boy touched his bruise. 

"You alright?" Logan asked concerned.

Virgil's eyes widened, he was quick to sit up and peck Logan's lip.

Logan covered his mouth as his eyes widened, "Oh my gosh, did Patton teach you that?"

Virgil nodded in relief as the boys attention went away from his whimper. 

Logan grinned a bit. "You're adorable."   
\--

Virgil walked into Princey's room, Roman was quick to notice and grab the small boy picking him up and spinning him around. 

Virgil laughed softly. 

Roman put him down and grinned, "How can I help you?"

Virgil scratched the back of his neck nervously, "New shirt." 

"Oh my gosh, you're finally ready for a change?! What color?" Roman asked excitedly. 

"Purple." Virgil mumbled. 

"Purple? Interesting." Roman went in his closet and brought out a bright purple shirt, "How's this." 

Virgil gave it a gross look, "No." 

Roman groaned, "Darker?" 

Virgil nodded and sat down on the older boys bed realizing this would take longer than expected. 

Roman brought out brightly colored purple shirts, with the occasional correct color but they were tank tops and exposed too much. Finally the older boy brought out a dark purple sweater.

Virgil looked at it in awe and nodded quickly, "Yes."

"Finally!" Roman sighed in relief, "Alright let's get this off of you." Roman began taking Virgil's jacket off.

Virgil panicked remembering the bruise and pushed Roman's hands away, "Uh..I..-" 

"What's wrong?" Roman asked confused, "oh my gosh.. are you insecure about your body? Look Virgil, your body is fine and beautiful no matter what! If you're worried about weight we can cut back on cookies if it'll make you feel b-"

Virgil pecked Roman's lip.

"Oh m-" Roman gasped covering his face, "Please tell me that I am the first person you have done that too?!" 

Virgil's eyes widened a bit embarrassed, "Sorry." 

Roman gasped again, "Who dares have the first Virgil kiss? I will fight them." 

Virgil groaned a bit, "Patton and then Logan." 

Roman gasped again, "I was last?!"

Virgil hugged the older boy feeling a bit bad. 

"It's fine, I'm sure mine was the most meaningful." Roman grinned and lifted the boy onto the bed, "Alright, changing time." 

Virgil groaned and looked down, "I had an accident."

"You peed your pants?" Roman asked confused.

"No!" Virgil said embarrassed, "I-I...fell." 

"Oh, are you alright?" Roman asked concerned noticing there wasn't any visible injury on Virgil. 

Virgil took his hoodie off and lifted his shirt revealing the bruise on his side. "It hurts." 

"Oh my gosh! Virgil! Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Roman asked running a soft finger over it. 

" I didn't want to get in trouble for climbing." Virgil mumbled. 

"You know you never get in trouble. Patton makes sure of that." Roman said giving the smaller boy a sympathetic look. 

"Is Logan gonna teach me about safety when he finds out?" Virgil asked in an upset tone. 

Roman smiled a bit, "No, just use your cute voice, give him your best puppy eyes, and ask to go to sleep early." 

Virgil smiled and nodded. Roman grabbed the sweater, "Let's get you changed."   
\--

Patton looked at Virgil who was being held by Roman in a purple sweater that was slightly oversized. 

"Aw! That's a new color!" Patton grinned. 

"He looks good." Roman smiled, "Did you know Virgil has a rather big bruise on his side?" 

"No? What happened?!" Patton asked concerned. "Let me see?" He quickly took the boy away and sat down placing him on his lap.

Virgil lifted his sweater up revealing the bruise.

"Oh my-"

"Now Patton no need to freak o-" Logan began.

"Oh my gosh! I messed up, how did I let this happen?!" Patton asked feeling a tear fall from his eye. 

Virgil's eyes widened and sat up looking at the older boy who quickly wiped his eyes. 

"Patton, give me Virgil." Roman said walking towards them. 

"You've been working too hard, you need a break." Logan said.

Patton shook his head, "Apparently not hard enough if Virgil has a bruise on his side." 

"Patton, it's not your fault. Neither of us were home! We didn't know this would happen." Logan said hoping he was doing a good enough job at comforting. 

Virgil placed his hand on the older boys and looked up at him concerned. 

"Patton, you aren't yourself. You're making this situation bigger than what it is. A mistake was made and now it's in the past, Virgil is fine now and you need a break." Roman reached his arms out to grab Virgil but Virgil hit it. 

Roman gasped, "There will be no hitting young man!" 

Virgil stuck his tongue out and hugged Patton tightly. Patton hugged him back and relaxed a bit, everything was in the past. 

"Well, we can't do much about a bruise!" Patton said happily wiping away a couple of tears that managed to escape, "But! Love is the best medicine right next to laughter." Patton lifted the smaller boys sweater and kissed the bruise softly making Virgil laugh. 

Logan and Roman smiled and then looked at eachother nodding. Patton might have looked happy but they both knew that he at least needed a day off, cause even when Virgil was with another side for the day; Patton still cooked, cleaned, took care of discipline along with teaching Virgil what he could and couldn't do and tucked Virgil in bed at night. Patton did the most to take care of Virgil, a break was needed.

Patton smiled at the smaller boy, "No more climbing." 

Virgil sighed a bit but then nodded and pecked Patton's lip, "I care about you." 

Patton's patted the boys head, "I care about you too, Kiddo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests leave them in the comments will do all :)
> 
>  
> 
> wISH ME LUCK FOR SCHOOL TOMORROW!! haha, I hope you all have a good day!!! :D


	11. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton needs a break and Virgil isn't having it.
> 
>  
> 
> Request;  
> Maybe one of the sides are stressed out or sad and Virgil sees it and tries to cheer them up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be, my teachers are nice but the kids are loud ;-; I don't rlly know anybody in my class rip.
> 
> THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT, IF YOU HAVE LEFT A COMMENT AND A KUDOS I AM TALKING TO YOU, yoURE A BEAUTIFUL PERSON AND I APPRECIATE YOU READING MY STORYYY. ALSO SOMEONE LEFT A SWEET COMMENT AND CALLED ME KIDDO AND MY HEART MELTEd
> 
>  
> 
> Remember if you want to see Virgil and a/all of the sides do something specific leave a comment and I will do it!  
> Or even just a quote you want Virgil or the others to say
> 
> & Be patient because I am one person! I will do all! So leave as many as you want (:  
> also I don't do the request in order, I try to do it in an order so that they add on to eachother to make sense.

"Okay so, you are to stay in this room and watch some television or do whatever you do and don't you dare worry about anything." Roman smiled feeling accomplish.

Patton gave an unsure look, "I appreciate the concerns, I also appreciate you and Logan trying to be nice but... I should at least make breakfast for Virgil and both of you." Patton sat up in his bed.

Roman was quick to push him back down, "Look, me and Logan are fully capable of cooking and dealing with the little dude! We do it anyways! So, you lay here while me and Logan make breakfast." Roman smiled and walked out feeling accomplished.   
\--

"So...We just put them in the toaster?" Roman asked confused looking at the frozen waffle. 

"It would seem so, the box says for 2-3 minutes." Logan said throwing the box away.

"Uhm..Okay.." Roman placed the waffles in the toaster.

"Roman, I think you're suppose to push that thing down." Logan said hesitantly. 

"I knew that." Roman smiled and pushed it down. As the toaster began to glow on the inside, Roman couldn't help but be filled with pride, "So, what does Patton do next, this is a piece of cake." 

"Psh, Patton doesn't make frozen food. He actually cooks stuff Princey." Logan rolled his eyes, "Does Patton get Virgil for breakfast or does he get out by himself?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know b-"

"Where's Patton?" 

Both sides began to scream frightened as the small boy appeared behind them. 

"Oh! Uhm! He's taking a break today, but me and Logan are here to assist you." Roman grinned.

"Why's Patton taking a break?" Virgil asked confused.

"Well, he's a bit tired is all." Logan smiled. "but me a Roman are going to take care of you." He smiled with pride. 

"When will Patton be back?" Virgil asked tilting his head to the side a bit.

"Tomorrow. ME and LOGAN are here though." Roman said beginning to get a bit irritated. 

"So, is Patt-"

"Waffles are ready!" Logan cut him off and looked at the toaster. "Uhm.. how do I get it out?" 

Roman looked at it curiously, "I don't know.. in the movies they usually fly out onto your plate." 

"Well it didn't do that." Logan groaned, "aren't we allowed to ask Patton for help at least once."

"No! Because you and I know just as much as he does." Roman grabbed the toaster and held it upside down making the waffles fall out.

Virgil raised an eyebrow, "You were suppose to pull the little pushy thing up, and then pull them out quickly so you don't burn your fingers." 

Logan pushed his glasses up and laughed, "We knew that! We were just joking! How'd you know that exactly?"

"When Patt-"

"Okay okay! That is enough of Patton! It's eating time." Roman grabbed the boy setting him in the chair and placing the waffles in front of him. 

Virgil looked a bit unsure of it, "I'm not hungry." 

"W- Oh, yes you are!" Roman said in his sassiest tone, "if you do not eat this I will force feed you." 

Virgil picked the waffles up and threw them at the prince.

Roman's eyes widened, "Listen here! We do not throw stuff at people, especially me! You can go sit in time out!" Roman shouted pointing at a random corner. 

"No." Virgil said angrily 

"It isn't a request, it's an order!" Roman shouted. 

"Roman! Stop, Patton never yells." Logan mumbled.

"Well Patton isn't he- you know what? You tell him." Roman crossed his arms and took a deep breath. 

"Virgil, Uhm.. kiddo? Throwing waffles isn't good." Logan said with a fake smile. 

"You're not good!" Virgil said getting out of his chair and walking away. 

"Rude." Logan mumbled, "Virgil, get over here now." 

"No." Virgil said making his way to Patton's room. 

"Virgil! I swear to everything that if you don't come over here I will use the F word." Roman began chasing after the boy. 

"I want Patton!" Virgil shouted. 

"Patton is taking a break! Stop getting in the way!" Roman shouted.

Virgil went quiet, his lips began to quiver. He covered his face and ran to his room as tears escaped his eyes. 

Roman's eyes widened and he sighed.

"Patton wouldn't have said that." Logan mumbled from behind. 

"I'm going to fix this without Pa-"

"Hey, I was just making sure everything was fine! I heard yelling and my dad senses say something isn't right." Patton said coming out of his room quickly. 

"Go back to your room! I'm going to fix this." Roman pushed the boy back in and closed the door.

"Just don't yell at him and think before you speak!" Patton shouted through the door. 

Roman walked up to Virgil's room, when he opened the door he noticed the smaller boy laying on his bed crying into his pillow. 

"Hey Vir-"

"Go away. I don't like you." 

It hurt Roman even if he knew Virgil didn't mean it, "I'm sorry I shouted at you. I was just mad. Patton is great and sometimes I just get upset that nobody will be as great as him, even me." 

Virgil wiped some tears away and looked at Roman interested.

"Virgil, I just wanted to impress you. I know you're so use to Patton taking care of you, I just thought if I could do all the things he could then maybe you'd like me just as much as him." Roman groaned and sat on the smaller boys bed.

"I like Patton...and Logan and You." Virgil climbed in Roman's lap, "All the same." 

Roman smiled and ran his fingers through the smaller boys hair. 

"Patt says you all care about me a lot, he says you both work hard to help me in some way." Virgil smiled, "I love everyone the same." 

Roman hugged Virgil tightly, "Thank you, Virgil. I'm sorry about what I said, it's just Patton needs a break and I didn't want him to worry." 

"Is it my fault Patton needs a break?" Virgil gave a hurt expression and his voice sounded cold.

"No, Virgil. I actually think he'd want you to be with him as he relaxes. He isn't just taking care of you, he's taking care of all of us! I just thought it'd be nice to have him relax and stuff." Roman sighed, "But, it isn't your fault. It's nobody's fault, Patton is just a hardworking guy that sometimes forgets he needs a break."

Virgil smiled and nudged Roman, "Can we do something for him?!?"

Roman raised an eyebrow and smiled, "What did you have in mind?"  
\---

"Okay Patton, you're allowed to come out of your room." Logan said happily.

Patton was quick to come out, almost as if he were at his door ready. When he walked out he noticed the balloons everywhere. 

"Oh wow, is it my birthday?" Patton laughed and walked over to the three who seemed satisfied with their work. 

"Not quite, Virgil here wanted to surprise you." Roman smiled and handed Patton the smaller boy.

"Is that so?" Patton smiled at the small boy.

"I was the manager." Virgil grinned. 

"Yeah, we blew the balloons and Virgil told us we did a good job." Logan said.

"I got you something!" Virgil squirmed a bit signaling for Patton to put him down. He picked up a light blue box and handed it to the older boy. 

"Oh, you didn't have too!" Patton opened the box and noticed a mug that said, '#1 Dad' his eyes widened, "I LOVE IT." 

He picked up the boy and hugged him tightly. Virgil giggled as the sides watched smiling. 

"He also made you a card." Roman said motioning to the paper on the table.

Virgil was a bit hesitant, "No, I don't like it." He mumbled. 

Logan's eyes widened, "You made me write everything! So, give it to Patton." 

Roman handed Virgil the card and he hesitantly gave it to Patton. The cover was a giraffe that Virgil had drawn, it had glasses and a cardigan wrapped around his shoulders and glasses. 

"Good sense of style." Patton smiled and opened it reading the words that had been neatly written in red ink by Logan. 

'Dear Patton,

I love you, you're nice. I'm making Logan write this, I can't actually write. You're the #1 dad and my best friend. Thanks for always making me happy when I'm sad and never yelling at me. I love you. End it there, oh wait..can you end it with Love Virgil? 

Love, Virgil'

Patton laughed at the last part imagining the smaller boy saying that exact sentence to Logan and Logan not even realizing his mistake, then a couple of tears fell. "I love all of you so much! Group hug." 

Patton hugged Virgil and motioned for the other two. They were compliant and hugged him. 

Virgil smiled knowing Patton was happy.l

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEAVE ANY REQUEST IF YA WANT!
> 
> BUH BYE


	12. Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil meets Thomas for the first time. (This isn't the present time, this like maybe a couple days after the sides met Virgil)
> 
>  
> 
> Requests;  
> -"baby Virgil's first interaction with Thomas"
> 
> -"maybe thomas interacting/taking care of virgil?"
> 
> -"Can we have v shy Virgil that ends in Thomas and virgil watching steven universe cause I love that show and it's fair to say so does Thomas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys really wanted Virgil and Thomas! Here it is finally, I'll probably do more in the future. 
> 
> Sorry I didn't update in like 2 days whoops. BUT YOU GUYS RAISING ANXIETY IS ALMOST AT 200 KUDOS!!! HOW?????!!¿ AHHH I LOVE YOU ALL!! tHANK YOU.
> 
> School is going good so that's good! Yeah,,, that's all I got for up here.
> 
> Remember if you want to see Virgil and a/all of the sides do something specific leave a comment and I will do it!  
> Or even just a quote you want Virgil or the others to say
> 
> & Be patient because I am one person! I will do all! So leave as many as you want (:  
> also I don't do the request in order, I try to do it in an order so that they add on to eachother to make sense.
> 
> Ily all
> 
> -Erica

Thomas hummed the little tune stuck in his head and poured some milk in his cereal. Today was a good day, friends were coming over and he woke up feeling happy.

"Hi." 

Thomas dropped the carton of milk and jumped. He turned to look at the small dark boy. 

"Who are y- what-" Thomas looked at the boy confused. 

The boy didn't say anything he just stayed there quietly taking a couple steps back hesitantly. 

"What are you doing here, and who-" Thomas's phone vibrated and when he checked it, it was from his friends telling him they couldn't hang out. "Dang." 

"What's that?" The boy said cautiously as if the phone were some sort of weapon to hurt him specifically.

"It's a phone." Thomas said in a disappointed tone. "That's great, my friends canceled." 

Virgil looked around him as if he were waiting. "They don't like you anymore?"

"Wh- no, of course not! It's just other stuff came up." Thomas smiled it off and sent an okay text to his friends.

"But...They don't wanna be around you." Virgil tilted his head to the side a bit.

"Uhm...well.." Thomas gave a worried expression, "Who are you?!" Thomas shouted realizing the impact the small boy had.

Virgil jumped a bit at the raise in his voice and walked away from the taller boy. He was anxious and just wanted the other sides to appear, he knew he shouldn't have left them behind.

"I'm sorry.. did I scare you?" Thomas walked towards the boy and reached a hand out.

Virgil shook his head as his eyes widened at the attempt of touch. Suddenly it felt as if his body were too exposed despite being covered, it felt like a million eyes were focused on him, like his mouth was dry. 

"Are you alright?" 

"P-People are scary." Virgil managed to mumble. 

Thomas blinked quickly a couple of times and really thought about the comments, "That's true. Well, not all of them." 

"Well, Not Patton. But everybody else." Virgil said looking down. 

"You know Patton?" 

"There you are, Kiddo!" Patton appeared. 

"I knew we should have put a leash on him." Logan said pushing his glasses up. 

"He got here fast." Roman said fixing his hair. 

"Are you guys going to explain who this is?" Thomas motioned towards the small boy.

"That's Virgil! My son- Well, he's Anxiety." Patton grinned happily at the smaller boy, it was nice to have someone around to depend on him. 

"A-Anxiety?" Thomas asked hesitant.

"Yes, it would seem so." Logan said as if it were obvious. 

"Uhh.." Thomas looked at the small boy, "Why is he...Smaller than you guys." 

All the sides shrugged, "Maybe we should water him." Patton laughed at his own joke.

Virgil walked towards Patton and hid behind him so that less eyes would focus on him. 

"Uhm...So, Virgil?"

Virgil peaked at Thomas but still stayed his distance away. 

"I think that you and I should talk about who you are exactly and how y-"

"Go talk to your friends." Virgil said with slightly annoyed voice. 

"Well I w-"

"No wait!" Virgil shouted, "What if... what if they don't like us- you anymore?" Virgil said in a soft upset voice. 

"That's silly! Why wouldn't they like us- Thomas." Roman asked grinning. 

"Yes, that does sound rather unlikely." Logan said giving the smaller boy a confused look. 

"His friends don't like him anymore. They don't want to be around him." Virgil said softly looking down, "What did he do wrong?" 

"Ha, that's ridiculous! We do everything right!" Roman looked at Thomas who was looking like the world had just exploded right in front of him. "Tell him he's being ridiculous, Patton." 

Patton didn't say anything he looked the same as Thomas.

"But they don't want to be around him." Virgil said.

"You're right... it makes sense." Thomas whispered, "I mean, this isn't the first time they canceled."

Patton's eyes widened, his voice was clearly upset, "W-What?" 

"Woah, no! Virgil is just Uhm.. overthinking." Roman smiled, "Right, Logan?"

"Well, of course. It's quite obvious that your friends enjoy your presence, considering that they are your friends." Logan said as if it were obvious.

"What if they aren't? What if they're pretending?" Virgil whispered playing with his fingers nervously. 

Thomas's eyes widened and Patton looked speechless as he clenched his fist.

Roman groaned and noticed the smaller boy get slightly taller, just by a millimeter. So little that just by looking you wouldn't notice, princey only noticed because Virgil glew a little as it happened. 

"Uh...I think we should take Virgil back." Logan said cautiously noticing what had happened. 

"Yeah.." Roman said trying to reach for the boy. 

Virgil grabbed onto Patton's leg tightly and hid his face. There was something about this whole situation that was really stressing, it started well until he had to interact with so many people all at once.

"Don't be so complicated!" Roman whined, he still hadn't gotten very use to the boy, which was mainly why he wanted to only be around Patton, and around anyone else he was still very hesitant. 

Virgil whined a bit, then he started crying . His arms let go of Patton's leg and then he covered his face with his sleeves. His shaky breath was enough for, all of the sides to freak out; Logan was the one to pick him up and hug him. 

"Virgil, is this too overwhelming for you?" He whispered moving some hair out of his face.

Virgil nodded and hid his face in the taller sides shoulder. 

"Then we better leave." Logan said holding onto the smaller boy. 

 

All the sides nodded before leaving, when they got back home Patton began to feel better. His mind shifted from what Virgil was saying to Virgil crying. 

"So, What now?" Roman asked confused. 

"Maybe, Virgil shouldn't go around Thomas anymore." Patton said sounding upset.

"That's preposterous! Virgil is Thomas's anxiety and therefore we can't just stop the two from meeting. In fact they should meet more often so that Virgil can slowly get use to him." Logan sighed, "I know it will be extremely difficult but we can do it." 

"Then I'll take him back, now. We can watch cartoons with Thomas!" Patton said excitedly. 

"No offense, Patton but you're easily affected by Virgil. Perhaps we need a more strong side th-"

"Okay! okay! I'll go." Roman grinned. 

"Uhm, no, Virgil dislikes you the most. I'm going to take him." Logan pushed his glasses up.

"Uhm...Logan you hate cartoons." Patton said unsure. 

"Correct." 

"Logic and Anxiety, the best people to watch cartoons with." Roman said sarcastically. 

"At least I know how to handle a crying child, a long with that I know Virgil's limits." Logan said defensively.

"I was just a bit shocked." Patton mumbled. 

"Are we not going to talk about the fact that Virgil grew a bit?" Roman said surprised. 

"What?" Patton asked confused.

"Do you suppose it was because he really got to Thomas?" Logan asked. 

"Who knows? It was really cool!" 

"What happened?" Patton asked confused again. 

"I'll explain later." Roman said. 

"Well, I'll be on my way." Logan walked away from the sides and to the smaller boy who was in Patton's room sulking.

"Come on." Logan says, but he doesn't give the boy a choice considering he picks just picks him up and leaves.  
\--

Logan appeared with the smaller boy in front of Thomas. Thomas jumped and gave a hesitant look at the strange duo in front of him.

"Hey?" 

"Hello, Thomas. I'm sure you remember Virgil." Logan mumbled walking over to his couch and sitting down, he placed the smaller boy on his lap.

Thomas looks at them confused, "Can I help you?"

Logan patted the spot next to him, "We are going to watch those inaccurate, animated, make believe shows." 

Thomas sat next to the boy and raised an eyebrow, "Cartoons?"

Logan nodded, "Precisely."

Virgil played with Logan's neck tie, Logan was not phased as if this had happened before. 

"What do you want to watch?" Thomas asked scrolling through his shows. 

"What's that one show you watch about homosexual rocks and that child?" Logan asks.

"Steven Universe?" Thomas asks still confused that this is all happening. 

"Yes. Virgil, I know you don't like Thomas but, Uhm..." Logan looked for words, "I don't know just watch the cartoon." 

\--  
Virgil and Thomas yawned at the same time as they finished the episode. Virgil moved some hair out of his face as he watched excitedly. 

Logan looked unamused at the television, "So, Why is-"

Virgil shushed him and continued watching the show. The smaller boy was on Thomas's lap and by this point it didn't matter that he didn't know the boy. He was the only one around that didn't annoy him, since Logan would not stop pointing out flaws and asking questions. 

When the episode ended Logan stood up, "Alright, we should be going. Virgil need to rest and so do you Thomas." 

Virgil whined, "But-"

"No, you did this last episode. Patton is probably worri-"

Patton appeared smiling, "Hey! I just wanted to make sure everything was fine, also it's Virgil's bed time so, yeah." 

"Told you." Logan picked up the small whiney boy and carried him to Patton. 

Virgil groaned in defeat, "Bye,Thomas!" He said sweetly.

Thomas smiled a bit, "Bye, Virgil."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a request if you want. Thanks for the support!! :)
> 
> Bye bye.
> 
> -Erica


	13. Creepy Crawly Death Dealers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SPIDERS  
> Virgil finds an unexpected friend in his room.
> 
>  
> 
> Request:  
> -"Since he isn't afraid of spiders, Virgil liking spiders and that totally freaks out Patton"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS WE MADE IT TO 200 KUDOS!!!! Thank you so much <3ILYILYILY
> 
> I've been stressed lately, my sister is in the hospital and it's been all I can focus on. Which is why I did a short request this time :D but everything will work out! Sorry if I do take 2-3 days to update, I know the regular readers are use to like everyday ha! Sorry.
> 
> Remember if you want to see Virgil and a/all of the sides do something specific leave a comment and I will do it!  
> Or even just a quote you want Virgil or the others to say
> 
> & Be patient because I am one person! I will do all! So leave as many as you want (:  
> also I don't do the request in order, I try to do it in an order so that they add on to eachother to make sense.
> 
> Ily all
> 
> -Erica

Virgil looked at the small, brown spider crawling on the ground of his room. He wasn't scared, he was more intrigued in what it was doing in his room. 

"Hi." He said walking over to it. 

The spider stayed in place, probably scared of the boy standing close to it. 

"I'm not going to hurt you." Virgil said holding his hand out towards it. 

The spider began to crawl up his arm and Virgil smiled happily, "You're my friend now." 

"Virgil! Your lunch is re-" Patton walked in and examined what was happening, "I-Is that a- AHH SPIDER!" Patton shouted. 

Virgil gave him a confused look, "His name is Taz."

"Virgil! Put it down!" Patton said obviously terrified.

"What's going on?" Roman asked running in the room. 

"S-Spider." 

"He's nice." Virgil walked up to both of them making Patton scream and run away. 

"Virgil, Sweetie...Uhm. Maybe you should set the spider down, they aren't the safest... thing." Roman said taking a step back from the boy.

"Why?" Virgil asked looking at the spider that rested on his hoodie. 

"Uhm...Well they a-"

"Did you kill it yet?!" Patton shouted from the living room. 

Virgil's eyes widened, "N-No! You can't kill him!" 

"Virgil, ignore Patton he's just scared. I'm not going t-"

"You're lying!" He yelled with a hurt expression.

"Virgil, spiders are meant to live outside. It's safer for them and us." Roman sighed softly, "Also if you keep it, Patton will probably cry and refuse to go near you." 

"But...He's my friend." Virgil said softly in a hurt tone." 

"Virgil... He won't be happy living in the house." Roman said patting the boy softly on the head, "Come on let's go take him outside. 

Roman grabbed he smaller boys hand and led him down the stairs. Patton's eyes widened, "I think I'm going to pass out." 

Logan sighed, "Patton it's a harmless creature." 

"It's going to eat us all!" Patton whined covering his eyes. "I'm going to be sick." 

Roman led the boy outside and to a big tree. "How about here?" 

Virgil nodded and took the spider in his hand leading it to the tree. When the spider was on the tree it climbed away until it wasn't in sight anymore. 

Virgil smiled a bit, "Is he happy now?" 

Roman smiled back, "You mean Patton or the Spider?" 

"Both." 

"Yes, they're both very happy. You saved his life, if Patton would have found him, he'd be dead." Roman picked the boy up and carried him back in the house.

"Is it gone?" Patton asked. 

"Yes and happy!" Virgil said happily. 

Patton smiled and patted the small boys head, "Next time tell us there's a spider before you pick it up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a request if you want!
> 
> Ily! <3


	14. Baby Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil sucks his thumb. One of the sides helps.
> 
>  
> 
> Request:  
> What about Virgil picking up the habit of sucking his thumb and the others try their own ideas of breaking his bad habit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHOS BACKKKKK???
> 
> As you can see I took a break, sorry sorrry sorrrry! But hey!!! I'm backkkkk!!! More chapters to come :D
> 
> Everything's going great so far in my life, school is fine, family is healthy, and I have ideas!!! 
> 
> keep the requests coming! I have a lot and I will do them all just be a bit patient! I like to take my time, ya know? So I never run out, I'm sorry if I still haven't done yours! I will do it, I promise!!!
> 
> So yeah that's a little update!   
> More chapters to come, be excited!!
> 
> Also who is hyped for the new sanders sides video??? IK I am.
> 
> OkaYYY BYE! LEAVE REQUEST!!!
> 
> -ERICA  
> P.S THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!!!

The sides all watched the movie casually as if it weren't scary at all. Virgil tried keeping his cool and attempted to not cry so that the other sides would see that he could, in fact handle a scary movies. 

Roman found some parts funny and explained that the antagonist wasn't all that tough, Logan pointed out how inaccurate the film was, and Patton was more invested in the animals. 

Virgil put his thumb in his mouth and sucked on it without realizing. He found that this simple action was enough to take of just a slight bit of Anxiety off of his back.

None of the sides said anything considering they were all into the movie.   
\--

Virgil woke up, his eyes were wide and his breathing was heavy. Nightmares were bad, but they were even worst after a night of watching scary movies.

The smaller boy shut his eyes making a couple tears fall down his cheek. Now would be the time he'd run to one of the sides room, but he didn't want to admit that a silly film had scared him. 

The smaller boy placed his thumb in his mouth almost instinctively, it relaxed him. He closed his eyes slowly and laid down. He sucked on his thumb until he eventually fell asleep.  
\---

Virgil got up grabbing his giraffe and placed his thumb in his mouth. When he got down stairs he sat down in the chair at the kitchen table and set down his giraffe, he waited patiently for his breakfast. 

"Good Morning V-" Patton turned to look at him and couldn't help but let an 'aw' escape his lip. 

Virgil looked down still with his thumb in his mouth. 

"Alright, Kiddo, before you eat we have to wash your hands." Patton smiled and picked the boy up, he lifted him up high enough to reach the sink and helped him wash his hands. 

When Virgil was set down and waited for his plate, he put his thumb back in his mouth. 

Patton set the plate in front of him and noticed, "No, Virgil. We don't put out fingers in our mouth. Alright let's wash your hands again."

Virgil shrugged and whined, he squirmed his hands trying to get the plate of food. 

"Nope, Hands first!" Patton picked up the squirmy boy and led him to the sink, once more Virgil washed his hands and this time Patton was quick to hand him his food. 

Patton examined the smaller boy as he ate, Virgil never got into the baby habits, Patton had thought he'd be past all of it; but suddenly; sucking his thumb? It wasn't like him. Should he be concerned?

When Virgil finished, he grabbed his giraffe and headed off. His thumb almost made it to his mouth until Patton stopped him by holding onto his hand, "Hey! So Uhm... what do you want to do today?"

Virgil raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"What about...talking about our feelings just in case something is wrong and has caused us into falling into a certain habit." Patton smiled sweetly. 

"I'm okay." Virgil walked away and it wasn't long until he bumped in the smarter, taller boy. 

"Hello, Virgil." Logan said patting the smaller boys head. 

"Hi." Virgil mumbled, his free hand lifted a bit but, before it reached his lips, Patton grabbed his hand again. 

"Uhm?" Logan asked looking at Patton, who looked very accomplished with his fast reaction. 

"Oh! Uhm! Well, I think you and I need to have a conversation about our so- well Virgil." Patton said hoping he wasn't making a big deal over nothing. 

"Oh, Okay. Let's discuss then." Logan said looking at Patton a bit concerned.

"Virgil, can you go wake up Roman?" Patton said sweetly. 

Virgil nodded and put his thumb in his mouth before walking to Princey's room. 

"You don't think Virgil is extremely anxious, like more than usual and has a coping mechanism that involves him putting his thumb in his mouth?" Patton asked worriedly. 

"Woah, Slow down. What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"Well.. I noticed Virgil keeps sucking on his thumb. He's never done it before so, it's just weird that out of nowhere he has started! I was scared that maybe it was because he was anxious, but i also may be overreacting!"

"Well, maybe it's just a habit that we shouldn't think too much of, Virgil is just a child and it's fine. I think we should focus on breaking the habit right now." Logan smiled, in attempts to reassure Patton.

"Hey guys, look how cute Virgil looks! He's sucking his thumb!" Roman said walking in holding the smaller boy.

Virgil had his thumb in his mouth and his eyes were closed, he looked really relaxed. For once he seemed careless to the negativity he constantly felt.

"About that." Logan began, "Maybe the thumb sucking should stop."

"Why? It's doing no harm!" Roman said admiring the smaller boy.

"It spreads germ, it's not good for his teeth, and I don't want him to always depend on on his thumb." Logan sighed, he walked over to the smaller boy and took his thumb out of his mouth. 

Virgil looked at him confused.

"Now, I know you've developed a habit in less than a day, but you cant suck your thumb." Logan's voice was calm and gentle.

"What?" Virgil asked raising an eyebrow.

"Virgil, it isn't healthy. So, we will help you break this habit, pumpkin." Logan poked Virgil on the nose and messed up his hair.

Both sides looked at Logan as if he were a clone who had replaced the old Logan, there was no way Logan would ever do that.

Virgil smiled a bit and nodded.

Logan smiled with satisfaction and nodded at the other sides.

"Uhm...are you feeling okay?" Roman asked confused.

"I've been studying the relationship between Patton and Virgil, and I think I have it all figured out." Logan smirked and pushed his glasses up. 

"Aw you're learning from me!" Patton grinned. 

"Whatever, who has an idea to break this habit?" Logan asked examining the smaller boy.

"I say we use that bitter nail polish!" Roman said remembering when Patton got into the habit of biting his nails. 

"Oh, I don't know about that when I used it, it got on everything!" 

"Nonsense!"   
\---

Virgil picked up the slice of pizza and bit into it, Patton watched sympathetically as he knew what would come next. 

Virgil spit it out and gave a disgusted look, "No." 

"You love pizza?" Roman asked confused. 

"It's bitter." Virgil mumbled pushing the plate away.

"I told you it got on everything!" Patton said groaning, "Let's get that stuff off of you." Patton picked the smaller boy up. 

"What else could there be?" Roman asked dramatically, "it's quite obvious my ideas are the only good ones!"

"I have an idea!" Patton said excitedly.  
\----  
Virgil tried doing his favorite puzzle and began getting frustrated, the gloves wouldn't allow him to properly move the pieces around. 

Logan hugged him from behind and pressed a kiss on his cheek, "It's okay buddy." 

"I don't want to wear these gloves!" He shouted taking them off and throwing them on the floor. 

Logan sighed, "I know, I know." 

Virgil turned to look at the frustrated, older boy and hugged him, "I'm sorry." 

"Why?" 

"Nothing's working." Virgil mumbled.

Logan's eyes lit up, he picked up the smaller boy and ran to the common room. When he arrived Virgil's thumb was already back in his mouth. 

"I have an idea!" Logan said excitedly.

"What could it possibly be? We tried everything." Roman groaned.

"Falsehood! We only tried two things. The reward system, keep a close eye and every time one hour passes of him not sucking on his thumb, we give him candy." 

"Like...A dog?" Roman raised an eyebrow.

"No, it's just basic psychology!" Logan rolled his eyes.

\------

It had been a whole day, the other sides hadn't watched Virgil because they thought the tactic wouldn't work. Logan on the other hand made sure that the smaller boy did not suck on his thumb.

Logan read the final sentence of the chapter in his book he had started reading to Virgil, He yawned a bit, "That's enough of that story today." 

Virgil's eyes widened, "One more chapter!" 

"Virgil, I think it's your nap time." Logan smiled and ruffled his hair, "It's also been an hour, so here." Logan gave the smaller boy a chocolate kiss. 

Virgil's face lit up as he took it and shoved it into his pocket for later. 

"Virgil, you are doing a good job, I'm really proud of you." Logan said setting the book down and pulling the smaller boy closer to him. 

The smaller boy played with the older boys tie, he chewed on it a bit. 

Logan sighed but let him, "I say, if you put in the effort...This habit will be gone By tomorrow!" 

Virgil let go of his tie and grabbed the boys glasses setting them on his own face, "It wasn't a habit." 

"It was, you wouldn't stop doing it." Logan said running his hand through the boys hair. 

"At first it was..." Virgil said softly, "Then I just liked being with you." His voice was quiet and held shyness. 

Logan's face went bright red, he had always thought Virgil liked him the least, since he was the most boring. "Virgil.."

"I'm sorry." 

"If you want to hang out with me, we can do that whenever." Logan took the glasses off the boy and pressed his lips softly against the boys cheek.

Virgil shook his head, "You're always working." 

Logan felt guilt rise within him and then sighed, "I guess I am. I'll try and cut off all the work to spend more time with my favorite little ball of sunshine." 

Virgil's face turned a light pink color as he hugged the older boy.

That night, Logan was the one to tuck him into bed, say goodnight, and kiss his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, a lot of you have been asking for more Logan and Virgil since I do Patton a lot! So there will be a lot more Logan Anne Roman!!! Be prepared for that.  
> It feels good to be back!!!
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALLLL  
> -Erica


	15. Pretty Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purple Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh !!! we're almost at 300 kudos!!! Thank you so much!!!!!! I cannot believe that so many people like these!!!
> 
> I appreciate all the comments and love, so thank you <3 
> 
> Request?? Leave them in the comments, and I'll get to them whenever, but I am one person.

Virgil woke up to Logan screaming in the bathroom. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes in a confused manner. 

"Oh my gosh! He did not! There's no w- I cannot believe-" 

Virgil looked around nervously and thought of all the things he did that could be the result of Logan screaming.

"Aw calm down! You look f-"

"I look like a clown!" He screamed. 

It didn't take long before the door slammed open and Logan's eyes met Virgil's. 

Virgil smiled and in his sweetest voice he spoke, "Good Morning." Then his eyes wandered up and he noticed the pretty shade of purple strands of hair falling in the older boys face. "Woah." 

"Oh my gosh! Even Virgil has the purple hair!" Logan said sitting on the younger boys bed and running his hands through his hair gently. 

A couple strands fell in his face and he noticed the color, there was a sense of panic but also, he kind of liked it, "Why is it purple?" 

"That's exactly what I am asking! This probably had to have be the reckless decision of either Patton or Roman! I-"

"I kind of like it." Virgil said softly, he reached his hand out to play with Logan's hair. The smaller boy twirled his fingers in the soft strands, it was strange, the simple gesture calmed the older boy down. 

"It's just, I loo-"

"Oh my gosh! You guys look so cute!" Roman said running into the smaller boys room, "Do you guys like it? I thought I'd surprise you while you guys slept!" 

Logan's eyes widened, "Do I like it?? Nobody will take me serious!" 

"Nobody took you serious anyways." Roman laughed and looked at himself with his hand mirror." 

"Falsehood!" Logan shouted, "You didn't even think of the consequences! How will- people are going to- I don't know!"

Virgil felt himself grow a bit more anxious, suddenly it didn't matter that his hair was his favorite color. What would everyone think of him? 

"Virgil, are you alright?" Roman asked a bit concerned. 

Virgil gave a blank stare and nodded, he was slowly but surely feeling his world crumble beneath him. In a sudden panic he looked back at Logan, who looked equally concerned as princey, and hugged him tightly. 

Logan's eyes widened but he had gotten use to showing the smaller boy bits of affection. He wrapped his arms around him gently before realizing that he had probably startled the smaller boy, "You make purple hair look pretty." 

Virgil felt his face heat up, it was one thing to call him cute, but pretty? 

"Yes! Absolutely adorable!" Roman grinned and patted the smaller boys hair. 

"Who's ready for breakfast!" Patton asked walking in excitedly. He noticed the smaller boy hugging Logan and he began to squeal, "Oh my gosh! That's adorable! You're hugging." 

Virgil groaned and hid his face in the sides chest. Logan pushed his glasses up and glared a bit at the older boy, "Can both of you just give us a minute, I'll bring him down for breakfast." 

Roman and Patton looked at each other and nodded before leaving. 

"You look good with the purple hair." Logan ran his fingers through the smaller boys hair, "I just got a bit confused is all." 

Virgil sighed a bit, "What if nobody likes us." 

"They'll definitely like us, because we have you." Logan softly poked Virgil's nose, the smaller boy smiled and looked up at Logan. 

"You look pretty with purple hair too." 

Logan smiled and hugged the smaller boy, "What a relief." Logan laughed softly, "Let's go get breakfast, cutie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye bye!! And thank you for your support <3


	16. Grumpy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People can be a bit overwhelming.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Request:  
> Oh! Idea! Maybe Virgil could be really overwhelmed with people when he wakes up one day. Just being grumpy, crying at little things, and being over sensitive to people. Everyone freaks out and tries to give him affection and when they accidentally don't listen to him telling them to stop (because of worry), Virgil gets frustrated and won't listen to any of them and locks his room, which he couldn't do before. Take it wherever you want. But bonus if Logan is extra frustrated because how Virgil is acting is very illogical. Double bonus is Roman is the one to figure out what's going on. Triple bonus if Virgil "knows" he's being "silly" but that only makes him feel worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT!!! I POSTED THIS MORNING THAT WE WERE CLOSE TO 300 KUDOS AND THEN NOT TOO LONG AFTER WE REACHED 300!! thANK YOU SO MUCH??? i love yoU ALL SO MUCH?? AHHHHH!!! Never did I think people would actually read this so thank you all so much <3 I read all the comments and they never fail to make my day so thank you all so much :)))
> 
> Leave any request! I do all but remember I am one human.

Virgil rubbed his eyes tiredly and was met with Patton's eyes looking at him sympathetically. He wasn't sure what time it was since his clock hadn't yet been replaced.

"What?" He mumbled tiredly looking up at the older boy confused and a bit irritated.

"Oh! You're awake! It's just it's 11 and you're still sleeping, I just thought I'd come up here and wake you up myself." Patton said smiling.

Virgil rolled his eyes and bit moved some hair out of his face, "I was fine." There was this slight irritation he felt and he was quick to try and relax himself, but he couldn't help but feel grumpy. 

"Well, I just wanted to make sure. You want breakfast?" Patton asked noticing the boys short temper.

"Duh." Virgil mumbled crossing his arms.

Patton nodded awkwardly not really knowing what to do, "W-Well..I'm going to wait for you downstairs then." The older boy quickly hugged Virgil, earning a growl. 

"Let go!" Virgil whined not wanting to be touched by people. 

"Alright alright!" Patton let go and left. 

Virgil watched and then began to cry. He wiped the tears away and tried to focus on being grumpy rather than sad. He was being silly and he knew it, yet he couldn't help his feelings. 

He sighed and got up walking out of his room and immediately bumping into Roman. He rolled his eyes and walked away not apologizing like he always did when he bumped into the sides. 

"Good Morning Virgil!" Roman said loud enough for Virgil to hear. 

"Morning." Virgil mumbled trying to make it known he wasn't in the mood.

"No hug? No kiss? Nothing?" Roman asked in an offended tone. 

"Obviously not." The smaller boy said stomping his way down stairs. 

Roman was quick to chase after him and pull him into a hug.

"Let go!" Virgil yelled angrily.

"Virgil, darling, what's wrong?" He moved some hair out of the smaller boys faces and gave a sympathetic look. 

"Let go!!" Virgil yelled louder.

"Woah woah! Put him down." Logan said walking over to both of them. 

When Roman set Virgil down gently he began to cry. Even worst than that he laid on his back and began kicking and screaming. 

Logan pushed his glasses up, "Uhm? Patton! Virgil is being extra." 

Patton was quick to show up and when he saw the smaller boy his eyes widened concerned, "Virgil, Calm down." 

"No!" He shouted hitting the floor.

Patton knew that probably holding Virgil in this situation would end up with him screaming and Patton probably getting hit. Safety was a priority and so Patton was quick to pick up the smaller boy and place him on the couch. 

"Sit and calm down." Patton said in a stern voice.

Virgil looked down, it was rare that Patton would use his stern voice. "S-Sorry." He wiped the fresh, hot tears away. 

"You aren't in trouble, I just want you to calm down a b-"

"I don't want to talk to you!" Virgil shouted. 

Logan sat next to the smaller boy and used his stern voice as well, "Listen, you will not disrespect your fa- P-Patton! He is being fair and you are being really illogical right now."

"I hate you!" Virgil screamed.

Roman gasped and Patton's lip began to tremble a bit. Logan glared, "You don't mean that, you're just frustrated for no reason." 

Virgil felt like his face was so hot with anger that it might actually explode. He knew that being angry for no reason was silly, absurd, but that only made him even more angry. Virgil let out a soft whimper, "I want to be alone." 

"As if we would leave you alone while you are acting so reckless." Logan pushed his glasses up and looked over at the other sides who looked upset, especially Patton.

Patton sat silently not making eye contact with anyone. If there was something that upset him more than the sides not wanting to spend time with him, it was the "H" word.

Logan noticed and was quick to get up and hugs him tightly. "He didn't mean it. He's just upset." 

Patton was quick to hug back and Virgil took this opportunity to run back to his room. He shut the door behind him and that's when he noticed a small turn thingy on his door knob, it wasn't there before, what was it?

He turned it and stepped back to see if anything happened, but nothing. 

"Virgil open up this door!" Roman said trying to turn the knob but noticing... it was locked. "You guys he locked his door!"

"What?" Logan asked walking over to the smaller boys door, "His door doesn't have a lock though."

"Well...Maybe its cau-"

"My door gets the lock when I need to be alone to do work. Patton doesn't have a lock, and you get the lock when you need time to brainstorm and be creative...So what about Virgil?" 

"When he's feeling anxious and needs to be alone.." Roman said softly. 

Logan blinked a bit, "Well how do we open it?" 

"We don't. Virgil needs time to himself and who are we to stop him, if it's what he needs then I say let him have the time." Roman nodded and walked away.

Virgil laid in his bed and took a nap.  
\---------------------------

It had been three long hours of Virgil resting and Patton was left alone on the couch as the other sides stayed in their room. Patton went to turn off the television so he could take a nap to get his mind off of today when he noticed a black bracelet like vine wrap around his wrist.

"What..." The vine wrapped around his wrist and up to his hand, and when it did out sprouted a flower that held a black key with a few purple spots. "a key?" 

Patton grabbed it and took the vine off of him, he headed up to Virgil's room and used the key. It was no surprise to him that it opened it, it was a surprise that when it did open the key disappeared. He noticed the small boy staring out his window curled up in a ball.

"Hey kiddo." Patton said hesitantly.

Virgil looked over at him and then patted at the spot next to him.

Patton smiled softly and sat next to him, "I know you're going to apologize. But I think we should have listened to you when you said you wanted to be alone. I'm sorry." 

Virgil's eyes widened a bit, "I'm sorry I said the "H" word." 

"As long as you didn't mean it, it's fine. I know this isn't going to be the last time you get overwhelmed by us. I know there's going to be days when you just want to sleep in and do nothing; I want you to know that it's okay." Patton smiled. "However you feel is completely valid and if you ever need space just let me know, I'll make sure you get the space you need." 

Virgil wiped the tears away and hugged Patton tightly. 

"I love you, kiddo." 

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye!! I love you all
> 
> -Erica.


	17. Veggies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veggies!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Request:  
> "Logan trying to make Virgil be more healthy and Patt caving because duh,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tHANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SWEET COMMENTS AHHHHHHH!!! i love YOU ALL SO MUCH 
> 
> Leave some request if you got some! And be patient with me :)
> 
> For real though! Thanks for reading!! I swear I don't deserve all this support but I appreciate it so much <3

Logan set down the plate of vegetables in front of Virgil and smiled softly, "Eat."

Virgil looked at the plate and then back up at Logan, "No."

"We need you to start eating more healthy! You can't just always eat whatever you want!" The older boy again softly pushed the plate closer to him. "Please?"

Virgil did feel bad that Logan had managed to prepare this awful looking meal, but at the same time he felt really grossed out but just looking at it. "I don't like carrots." 

"Then eat the broccoli." 

"I'm not hungry." Virgil mumbled pushing the plate away.

"You want some pizza?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Yes!" Virgil said excitedly.

"Okay, I will give you half a slice if you eat 5 pieces of broccoli and 2 carrots." Logan crossed his arms, "Mr. I'm not hungry." 

Virgil glared at him, "I'm allergic to vegetables." 

"No you are not." Logan face palmed a bit, "At least eat one." 

"Nuh uh!" Virgil mumbled crossing his arms as well. 

"Fine, you either eat the vegetables or don't eat at all. If you're done with breakfast how about you go watch television." Logan motioned for Virgil to leave. 

The smaller boy stared at the plate of vegetables and thought about it, then he shook his head in a stubborn manner and left the kitchen. He wouldn't eat until it was something that he could actually tolerate. 

The smaller boy found a spot on the couch. Roman was first to notice the small boy being upset, "Hello, My beautiful prince." 

Virgil looked up at the older boy and smiled sweetly, "Hi Ro." 

"You look down, is something bothering you?" Roman said lifting his chin up so the smaller boy was looking at him. 

"Logan said if I don't eat veggies I don't eat at all." Virgil pouted and gave the older boy his best puppy eyes. 

Roman couldn't help but slowly feel himself caving into the smaller boys adorable ways, "How about I give you some pizza if you can give me a kiss right here." Roman pointed to his cheek.

Virgil grinned a bit and pressed a soft kiss on the older boy. 

"On piece of pizza on the way for the beautiful prince." Roman disappeared into the kitchen around the same time Patton walked in. 

"Oh hey kiddo!" Patton sat next to the smaller boy. "Did you eat all those healthy veggies?"

Virgil shook his head.

"Oh, then what did you eat?" 

"Nothing. Lo said no veggies, no food." Virgil looked down. 

Patton tried to control the will power to not cave in but, he couldn't help it, "If you give your favorite Dad a hug I'll give you 3 cookies." 

Virgil nodded and hugged Patton tightly. The older boy smiled. 

"I'll be back." Patton walked into the kitchen leaving the smaller boy.   
\------

It didn't take long before Virgil was sitting in his room enjoying a slice of pizza with cookies on the side and his giraffe sat next to him. He grinned knowing that Logan had lost this round. 

"Virgil! Where are you?" Logan shouted in the hallway, "You're going to have to eat the vegetables one day!"

Virgil quickly finished the rest of his pizza and put the last cookie in his pocket. Just then the door opened and there stood Logan. "Hi." 

Virgil tried not to look so guilty, "Hey." 

"Soo.."

"Hi." 

"A little birdy told me that you got a nice lunch today. Is that so?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"No." Virgil mumbled. 

"Oh really? What's in your pocket?" Logan got close to the smaller boy and tried taking his hands out of his pocket, but his grip was strong. 

"Let go!!" Virgil whined.

"You have to eat these vegetables and i don't care what it takes!" Logan shouted.

Both boys screamed and a small fight broke out.

\---------------

Virgil sat in the Chair in front of Logan at the table. They both were quiet, Logan had visible scratches on his face, as if he had gotten attacked by a cat. Shoot, he even had some bite marks on his arms. 

Patton served the broccoli on the the plate and put cheese on it. He set the plate down in front of Virgil and looked over at Logan, "The trick is cooking with love." 

Logan glared at him and stared at the smaller boy, "Oh yeah, try getting him to actually eat it." 

Patton stabbed a small piece of broccoli with a fork and made sure it had a decent amount of cheese, "Alright pretty boy, open up for the choo choo train!" Patton made the fork do many swirly motions, "Gotta make sure the cheese people make their stop!" He slowly began to get the fork to the smaller boys mouth. 

Virgil laughed and opened his mouth excitedly. Then he easily ate it. 

Logan's jaw fell open and he wrote down his notes in his notepad. "H-How-that's all it took? Just some stupid train?!"

"Don't talk about the cheese people like that!" Patton glared. 

Virgil tugged at Patton's arm for him to feed him another piece. It didn't take long before all the broccoli was gone. 

"I need to study you." Logan said intensively staring at the older boy.

"Why?" Patton asked confused as he washed the smaller boys plate. 

"You just know how to handle him...How?" Logan asked curiously in a desperate manner.

"Logan, a word of advice from me to you. You should see the world like HE does. He is Thomas's anxiety and that may affect how he acts, it's nothing bad it's just we have to treat him in a manner where he feels most comfortable and with plenty of love. But you're slowly learning, so just be patient with yourself and him." Patton smiled and pressed a small kiss on Logan's cheek before walking back to the smaller boy who was in the living room. 

Logan looked down at his notes that only had one thing written down, 

'How is he so amazing?'

He smiled a bit and walked out of the kitchen, he was quick to sit next to Patton and watch the inaccurate cartoons. Virgil laid in Patton's lap as he stroked his hair gently.

Some questions just didn't have answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> -Erica


	18. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil learns about himself and new kinds of kisses.
> 
>  
> 
> Requests:  
> -"Can you do one where Virgil sees two of the other sides showing some sort of affection and he goes to the other one to ask what it means? Love it so far!!!"  
> -"Can it be Logan that he goes to ask?"  
> -"IF YOU COULD YOU DO THE SIDES TALKING ABOUT GENDER AND SEXUALITY CAUSE YO KNOW THOMAS IS GAY AND HOW THAT REFLECTS ON THEM IS A VERY BIG DEAL TOO."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed I have posted three days in a row!! Plan is to post all week since we reached 300 kudos!! Thank you so much for your support and all the nice comments!!!
> 
> Today at school was pretty stressful since people can be mean and they decided to be mean to this helpless child, aka me. So I wrote this chapter in class and it really made me feel better. 
> 
> I slowly have been hinting to this chapter *wink wink* writing Raising Anxiety has really helped me feel better because 1.) I get to share my feelings through characters 2.) some of the dialogue I use not only speaks to the characters but sometimes I aim it to the reader to just to make them feel better and 3.) you guys are so kind!!!! 
> 
> Remember to leave your requests!

Virgil grabbed his favorite puzzle and slowly walked down the stairs making sure to be careful. Last time he had ran, Patton told him it was unsafe. 

When he got to the living room he set the box down on the table and looked up at Logan who was holding Patton in his arms. 

"Puzzle." Virgil said. 

"Aw." Patton smiled and got out of Logan's embrace, "I'll let you cuties do this and I'll start making lunch." 

Logan was quick to grab the Patton's and hand and pull him back a bit before he tried leaving. "Uhm...I-"The nerdy boy looked into the older boys eyes trying to think of an excuse for them to spend more time together but nothing came to mind, "I love you?" 

Patton laughed softly before pressing a soft kiss on Logan's lips. It amazed Virgil that the kiss lasted approximately 3 more seconds longer than any kiss he had given the sides. "I love you too." 

When Patton had left Virgil was quick to turn to the older boy, "So kisses can last more than a second?"

Logan gave the boy a confused expressions still lost in his thoughts about the other boy, "What?" 

"You and Patton kissed for 4 seconds! I usually do 1." Virgil said confused.

"Well, there's different types of kisses. Well me and Patton are.." Logan groaned thinking about how to explain this in a simple way, "Kind of like 'Best Friends'. Like Ruby and Sapphire from that silly cartoon you like." 

"You guys are married?" Virgil asked excitedly.

"What?? No! We're... in an intimate relationship. When you love someone, and they love you back; you can make a relationship where you do lovey stuff and it's nice. It's like a relationship where you always feel butterflies and you constantly wonder how the other person is so gosh darn amazing.." Logan sighed before realizing what he had said, "Y-Yeah..Uhm.. well when you're in that type of relationships kisses last as long as you want." 

Virgil had a curious expression on his face and suddenly the puzzle didn't matter, "How do I get one?" 

"A kiss?" 

Virgil shook his head, "A imianitite relationship." He said struggling to remember how to say intimate.

Logan laughed, "It's pronounced intimate. Well you have to find someone who shares the same feelings as you, romantically."

"Roman?" 

"No, no, no! Virgil you're a bit too young for Roman. Maybe not worry about this until you're older and you find a boy." Logan nodded proudly, "Or girl! That's fine too." 

"I can marry both?" Virgil asked curiously. 

"Yes, you figure that out as you get older. You can like boys, girls and everything in between!" Logan messed up the smaller boys hair. 

"Everything in between?" Virgil asked confused.

"Well some people feel like they aren't a boy or a girl, so they identify as a non-binary human. Other people feel like they are both boy and girl, so they might be gender fluid. It really all depends, there are plenty of genders to chose from. That's something that you have to respect, if someone who "looks like a boy" wants to be a girl you use she/her pronouns and vice versa!" He said putting air quotes on looks like a boy.

"What am I?"

Logan smiled and pulled the smaller boy into his lap, "Well, that's not for me to decide. What do you want to be? There's a lot of choices." 

"I want to be a boy!" Virgil smiled. 

"Then a boy you shall be!" Logan kissed Virgil's cheek. 

"How do I be a boy?" 

Logan's couldn't help but smile at how innocent the smaller boy was, "Just do what you always do. There are no rules to being a boy." 

-  
After a while the boys had barely even done half of the puzzle since Virgil had so many questions. When Patton walked in, he couldn't help but smile. 

"Well you guys are definitely not into this puzzle." Patton smiled, "What's got you two so slow today?"

"Virgil just had some questions." Logan smiled at Patton. 

"Logan said you and him are married!" Virgil said excitedly. 

"Wha-" 

"Oh really? Where's my ring, husband?"

Logan felt his face heat up and small butterflies flutter through his stomach at the word. He hated feeling this, he hated loving, "You'll get it when I manage to find a ring that is worth just as much as you are." 

"When will that be?" 

"Never." 

"I don't know if I should be offended or flattered." Patton laughed. 

"I'll get you a ring one day." Logan got up from his spot and for the first time, he was the one to kiss Patton.

When they were done Patton stood with wide eyes. 

"So, how about lunch?" Logan said. 

Virgil nodded happily, but he didn't care much about the lunch. He had learned new stuff about himself, and watched love in action.

Something about the sides happiness warmed his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Logicality trash! No I actually ship all sides. Like Logicality, Prinxiety, Moxiety, Analogical. I was actually thinking of writing a new fic but I'm not sure what pairing I wanna do yet.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> -Erica


	19. Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventure gone wrong.
> 
>  
> 
> Requests:  
> -If you want you should do a follow up on this one of Virgil running to tell Roman that they cant get married.  
> \--maybe a cool scenario would be Virgil going on an adventure with Roman? Could be sad and angsty if he gets hurt or cool and self-affirming if Virge saves the day (or the prince)  
> -But for a mini prompt, Virgil being caution embodied probably was expressed differently when he was a kid.   
> Show me Virgil's first real agruement with the sides, where he's trying to keep them safe, but the others cite, adventure, fun or a tolerable margin of safety.   
> Bonus points if they do get hurt and extra bonus points if they expect him to say I told you so, but he doesn't say anything and just starts crying while patching them up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!!! 
> 
> I'm doing so good at the whole upload everyday this week thing. It'll only be this week since we reached 300 kudos!! I'll probably do the same thing if we reach 400! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and leave a request!

Virgil took the ring pop from his jacket pocket that he asked Patton to get him. He was dressed with his new purple jacket that held patches and stitches. He felt snazzy, Virgil walked to Princey's room and when he got there he knocked with a soft rhythm. 

Roman opened the door and smiled at the smaller boy, "Ready for today's adventure?" 

Virgil nodded, "I have to tell you something." 

"What is it?" Roman said interested, he picked up the smaller boy.

Virgil took the ring pop out of its wrapper and offered it do the older boy, "We can't get married, but I got you a ring anyways." 

Roman gave a confused expression to the smaller boy before remembering that Logan had told him he explained a lot of new stuff to Virgil, "I'm crushed but I understand!" Roman took the ring and put it on his finger. "How could such a perfect little prince ever marry me anyway?!" 

Virgil gave a sympathetic look, "We can have an inimit relationship?" He still couldn't remember the "I" word.

"I'm not sure what that is! But you're a bit to young to be having 'inimit' relationships, so how about we wait until you get older." Roman ruffled the smaller boys hair in hopes Virgil would just agree and they could move on. 

"Why?" 

"You're to young to do the whole thing." 

"But you're old so it's fine." Virgil smiled.

"No, that's not how it works! We both have to be old." Roman nodded.

"I won't tell Logan and Patton." 

"No! That's.. look, you don't date anyone unless they're your age. Maybe Logan forgot to tell you that but you have to date someone your age." Roman said softly, in hopes it didn't sound harsh.

"Oh...Okay." Virgil nodded in agreement. 

Princey carried the boy outside where they went to a tree that wasn't small and yet it wasn't big. "We're going to climb this tree."

"Why?" Virgil asked confused. 

"You said you wanted to join me on an adventure. First you have to pass the test and climbing a tree is one of them!" Roman grinned and begin to climb. 

Something told Virgil this was a bad idea, "I don't know about this Ro." 

"I have slayed many dragons! This is nothing my sweet Virgil!" Roman flexed. 

"It seems high and you could fall. Patton and Logan aren't home either." Virgil looked down, "Please don't?"

"Forget about safety! You have to live a little! If I fall you can say I told you so." Roman laughed and climbed up the tree until he got to the highest branch, which wasn't too high but high enough to hurt him if he fell. 

"Okay, that's enough." Virgil said, a phrase that Logan always said. 

"Relax! The view is nice up here! If you want I can bring you up." Roman stuck his tongue out. 

"I don't feel to sure about this." Virgil felt a pain in his gut and the anxiety rushed through his veins. He almost felt nauseous, like he could pass out. 

"Alright, I'll get down if you really want me too." Roman slowly climbed down the branches when he suddenly placed his foot on a branch that wasn't very sturdy. He tried grabbing a thicker branch but missed and fell completely off the tree landing on his back. He let out a groan of pain. 

Virgil stood over Roman with his eyes wide open. 

"Okay, you can say you told me so." Roman shut his eyes tightly as if it would help the pain. 

Virgil didn't say it though, he just hugged Roman and started crying. Roman was in complete pain but he still wrapped his arm around the boy and whispered comforting words to him, "I'm going to be fine, don't cry, beautiful prince."

Virgil let out a shaky breath and wiped away the tears that felt like they were drowning him. "Y-You have to go i-inside." 

"I know, I know.. I just, let me recover a bit." Roman closed his eyes tiredly. 

"No!" Virgil grabbed Roman's arm and tried pulling him but, there was no use. 

Roman groaned and sat up slowly walking into the house. He managed to make it to the couch before he collapsed and closed his eyes. 

Virgil ran over to his journal in the book shelf, Logan was basically his teacher and had taught him about first aid. He made Virgil write notes over safety and how to treat injury ever since he had fallen off the chairs. By notes; it was more like drawings since Virgil still hadn't picked up on how to read or write; which was Logan's next lesson. 

He looked through the book and stopped at the section that had Logan's neatly written words, "When you fall.." followed by Virgil drawings of stick figures taking pills and ice cubes being placed on them.

Virgil knew he wasn't allowed to climb chairs anymore but now it was urgent. He ran to the kitchen and pushed the chairs to the freezer. He grabbed out the ice packs that Logan had bought, knowing that Virgil would probably get into trouble. 

Next, Virgil dragged the chair to the bathroom. He climbed up the chair, to the sink and opened the medicine cabinet. Examining all the medicine options, green and orange pills were for sickness, red and white bottle was for pain, and the white bottle was the one Logan said was for something like this. He grabbed it and put it in his pocket climbing off the sink. 

The boy ran back to the prince and offered him the bottle. Roman yawned and took it, opening it and taking out two tablets of the ibuprofen. "Thank you, Virgil. My back is killing me." 

As Roman took the pill Virgil placed one of the Ice packs underneath his back and the other under his neck. Then he grabbed a thin blanket and put it over Roman.  
-

After 30 more minutes of Roman napping and Virgil anxiously doing all the puzzles he could do by himself; Patton and Logan walked in. 

"Oh hey cutie!" Patton said happily.

Logan was first to notice something was wrong when he saw 5 puzzles completed, Virgil liked puzzles but he never wanted to do a lot unless he was stressed,"You alright?" 

"Roman fell out of a tree!" Virgil shouted. 

"What?" Logan asked walking quickly over to the sleeping boy on the couch. "Idiot." He mumbled shaking him gently.

Roman woke up and put a hand over his head in an irritated manner, "What's up nerd?" 

"Dizzy, nauseous?" 

"Yes." 

"Sleepy, head ache?"

"Yes." 

"He has a concussion." Logan said nonchalantly, "He just needs rest and some medic-" Logan noticed the bottle of medicine right next to Virgil's notebook, "Did you already.."

Virgil nodded looked up at the older boy. 

"I am so proud of you." Logan hugged him and lifted him up. "Well, let's go feed you and let Princey rest." 

Virgil sighed in relief knowing that everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye lovelies!!
> 
> -Erica


	20. Existential crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil learns about Mary's room thought experience.
> 
> (this ones a bit of a learning chapter whoops.)
> 
> Request:  
> "But I just have this image of Logan mentioning the Mary's Room thought experiment (this video explains it quite nicely https://youtu.be/mGYmiQkah4o) and Virgil being his anxious little self and having an existential crisis/panic attack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE NICE COMMENTS!! I WANT TO HUG YOU ALLLDFJDJEIEIDNDBEEI. I have completed posting a chapter all week in celebration for 300 kudos! IK it's not an actuala whole week since I didn't do Sunday and I won't do tomorrow (maybe) but I have homecoming tomorrow so, I probably won't have time! 
> 
> If you want to talk my   
> Twitter is: phanthepierce  
> Tumblr is: PhantasticTragedy  
> I'd love to get to know you all!! I usually recognize the same people who comment, they seem rad!
> 
> I got this request a while ago and I decided to do some research and wow! It's actually really interesting!! I know this chapter maybe boring for some but, I recommend checking out the Mary's room thought experiment! Really cool!
> 
> Leave request!!

The sides all sat at the table arguing as Virgil listened closely to the conversation being held. 

"...But look! Mary has never seen light, but she knows everything about it! One day she sees it, does she learn anythi-"

Roman grinned excitedly as he knew the answer, "Obviously! Color is something to experience! So when she sees it the-" 

"No, No! This is a trick question. She doesn't learn anything new, she just experiences new stuff." Patton said smirking. 

"Well there is no right or wrong answer. She learns how the color looks, but she knows everything about it so maybe it's not learning?" Logan asked more than said, "It raises this whole idea that if Mary does learn something new, qualia does exist."

"What the heck is qualia?" Roman asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's the subjective, qualitative, properties of experience. Anyways, if Mary does learn something, Physicalism is false!" 

"Uhm, why are you exactly sharing this with us?" Roman asked with a sly grin on his face.

"It's really interesting! Physical facts can't really explain mental states! It's deeper than what Mary learns, listen, if we're only ever taught about the physical things around us we might actually never really know stuff unless we actually experience. There are certain aspects of the universe that lie beyond our comprehension." Logan said. 

Patton smiled at the boy, "Aw, sounds really cool." 

"I don't get it, but okay, nerd." Roman mumbled picking at his broccoli.

Virgil stayed quiet as he sipped his juice box. Never really knowing stuff unless we actually experience it ? Did Mary learn anything? "But she never saw color." 

Logan looked at the smaller boy a bit confused at first but then interested on his point of view, "Exactly, so did she learn anything or not?"

"Yes, she learned about how color looks."

"But she already knew about the different colors. So does she still learn?"

"Yes! You can't learn color, you see it?" Virgil asked more than said. 

"There is no right or wrong answer. The universe is amazing." Logan grinned. 

Virgil couldn't help but feel unsure about this whole situation, "I-I don't...Is anything real?" 

"Well, Yes obviously." Logan laughed slightly nervous, "We are alive and we can touch things around us. So yes, everything is real." 

"But...How do we know?" Virgil asked setting down his juice box and staring at the table disoriented. 

"W-Well...Uhm.." Logan was at a loss. Suddenly he felt a kick at his legs and when he looked up he noticed Patton giving him a scary look that basically screamed, 'fix this.' 

"Well kiddo, Logan has an explanation." Patton said smiling as he pat Virgil's head.

"Yes! Are you familiar with Rene Descartes?" 

"Logan don't ask him that, I don't even know who that is." Roman rolled his eyes.

"Well, he's a philosopher who also questioned if anything was real. I mean he believed there was no way we could truly know we existed, perhaps we are a dream, or a fantasy." 

Virgil hugged himself in an attempt to not completely panic. Was he actually real? If so, why was he even alive? Was there a certain thing that he had to do that he had not yet done? If he didn't do whatever he was made to do, would it all be a waste? Patton's eyes widened as he kicked Logan again. 

"But! He said he couldn't trust his mind to know if he was sat by a fire or if he was just thinking of it. But he could trust that he was actually thinking, you can't think and wonder if you exist, unless you exist. Which is where the popular phrase, 'I think therefore I am' came from." Logan smiled proudly. 

"I think, therefore I am?" Virgil asked in a soft tone. 

"Yep! It's a popular philosophy that many people can agree on. So, don't you worry about existence." Logan smiled. 

"I think I am a unicorn!" Virgil said excitedly. 

"Well I don't thin-"

"Aww! Therefore you are a unicorn!" Patton smiled and picked up the smaller boy.

"I think I am the coolest prince ever!" Roman winked, "Therefore I am." 

"You fell out a tree." Logan rolled his eyes. 

"I think I am the best dad." Patton stuck his tongue out at the sides still sitting at the table. 

All of the sides laughed, but all Virgil could think about was how he thought that he felt extremely loved by his family. 

Therefore he must be extremely loved by family.

That made him smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love and support <3 
> 
> I hope you all are having an amazing day, and if not, I hope it gets better. 
> 
> Remember your thoughts and the way you feel is valid.
> 
> Love all of you!!
> 
> -Erica


	21. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh! Hello, i didn't mean to wake you up." 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Request:   
> "Maybe 1 where 1 of roman's enemy kidnaps Virgil and they have to go save him from the enemy and pat's panicking about it. Just a thought, please. I love your stories"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPOOOORRTTT AHHHHHHHHH I WANT TO GIVE YOU ALL SMOOCHES ON YOUR FACE, unleSS YOU DONT WANT THAT, I WANNA HUG ALL OF YOUU!!!!!!
> 
> -I liked this prompt! It's new...Hope you all like it (:<
> 
> -LEAVE REQUESSSTTTSS

Today was a usual day, except it wasn't. Virgil woke up hearing heavy steps going his way. He sat up rubbing his eyes tiredly, he tried processing the person in front of him. 

"Oh hello! I didn't mean to wake you up." The man looked like the other sides but he was a lot more...Dark. His clothes were all black and his eyeliner was done perfectly and thick. 

"Uh...Wh-Who-" 

"I'm...Well...You my dear, can call me Fe." He smiled, "The sides have gone off for work and they told me to come here and take you." 

"Where?" Virgil asked confused, surely the sides would tell him if he would be "taken." 

"Well I'll have to babysit you! I don't really know my way around this lame old house! So my place would be better." Fe smiled and motioned for the smaller boy to follow him. 

Virgil hesitantly got up instantly feeling sad that the other sides had left without saying good bye. He grabbed his giraffe and took Fe's hand as they walked out the room and out of the house. Before leaving the room Fe left a folded piece of paper on the table. 

Virgil was so upset about not getting a good bye, that he didn't even realize how tired he was since, since it was 3am. 

\---

Patton woke up tiredly but smiled knowing it would be a good day like it always was. There was something about knowing the day would be spent with family that just made him happy. He stood up and woke Logan up since he was trying to wake up earlier. 

"Good Morning." Patton said sweetly as he ran some fingers through the boys hair. 

Logan groaned, "What time is it?" 

"Like seven in the morning." Patton smiled and pressed a small kiss on his cheek, "Can I ask something?" 

Logan put his glasses on as he yawned and nodded at Patton, "Yes, I could possibly provide an answer." 

"Ever since I woke up Virgil when he was grumpy, I've been feeling really hesitant about waking him up. I don't know if I should anymore, or should I just let him stay in his room as long as he wants?" Patton asked a bit nervously. 

Logan laughed softly, "Wow, you really do treat him like he's your son." 

Patton smiled softly but nudged Logan away a bit.

"To answer your question, I say you discuss it with him. He can make his own decisions, making a compromise will help his skills in conflict. So, I suggest talking to him about it." Logan nodded. 

"So...Can I wake him up today?" Patton asked grinning.

"I suppose so." Logan smiled.

"Can you come with me just in case?" 

"Yeah, I'll come as back up just in case the boy that's barely half your height, attempts to beat you up." Logan laughed. 

When the two boys got to Virgil's room they opened the door and noticed the room being empty. The bed was clearly not made and his giraffe was gone. Patton's eyes widened, "Uhh...So...Where is he?" 

Logan raised an eyebrow, "Maybe he has already gotten up?" 

Patton ran out of the room and went downstairs. The spot on the couch where Virgil always sat was empty, the kitchen had nobody, the bathrooms were empty. Lastly, he checked Roman's room, Roman was still soundly asleep. 

"ROMAN!! VIRGIL IS MISSING!!!" He screamed making the prince scream and fall off his bed.

"What?" Roman asked confused, he rubbed his head in pain. 

"Virgil. Isn't. Here." Patton felt tears form in his eyes. "This feels all types of wrong!Something is wron- no scratch that! Everything is wrong!l

"Hey hey! Calm down." Roman got up and walked Patton to the smaller boys room. He yawned as he examined the room. It looked normal, dark .

"Paper." Logan mumbled.

"What?" Roman asked.

"There's a paper on his table." He said motioning the the folded paper.

"Oh." Roman picked up the folded piece of paper, it only read one word. He dropped the paper with wide eyes. 

'-Fear <3'

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I DID JUST PULL A THOMAS SANDERS AND LEFT THIS ON A CLIFF HANGER (:< AND I WONT POST IN LIKE 2 WEEKS.
> 
> Jkjk I'll try and post tomorrow! 
> 
> Ily all!!!!! 
> 
> -Erica


	22. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He turned to look at the couch noticing Virgil pulling his hair and covering his ears. He looked, in pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART2PART2PART2PART2  
> I told you guys I wouldn't let you wait that long!  
> I just realized how popular this story is! I mean it's not like everyone knows it but for me 300 kudos is a lot to take in! So thank you very much!! Whether you've been reading since chapter one or you just started, I appreciate the support and nice comments.
> 
> Ily all so much 

Virgil sat on the black couch in the living room that looked exactly like the one back home, only this one was a lot more mysterious. He didn't speak Fe or Ang, which is what the two boys told him to call them.

"So, the sides left you all alone. Isn't that messed up." Fe said giving a fake sympathetic look. 

"They had work." Virgil mumbled playing with his fingers awkwardly. 

"Oh really? So, work is more important than 'family'? Virgil, sweet heart, you and I both know that you don't belong with them." 

Virgil raised an eyebrow, "They're my family." 

"No! You're much different from all of them! I doubt they even care about you, they only feel bad! That's why your a lot shorter than you should be, because they don't give you enough love." Fe glared, "I bet they're happy to be away from you." 

Virgil felt his face heat up, his eyes begin to sting. "P-Patt s-s-"

"Patton is the fakest of them all! He's acts like he loves you, but what does he know?!" Fe laughed softly, "Here, you belong, with me and Ang."

Virgil looked down, "B-But I'll m-miss them." He whispered trying not to sob completely.

"You wouldn't want to bother them...would you?" 

The boy began to glow just a bit, like when he had caused Thomas to be anxious. Just by a millimeter he grew a bit. The glowing light held what looked like glitter but he tried ignoring it. 

"See? You get love here and you grow." Fe grinned knowing that the boy would believe his lies.

Virgil felt his world slowly crumble underneath him, this felt the same and yet so much worse, he was alone, and worst of all...He couldn't breathe. 

Fe gave a genuine look of concern, "You alright?" 

Virgil didn't hear anything, all hearing shut off and the only thing he heard was a loud ringing noise, he took loud deep breathes that made him sound like he were drowning. 

"Calm down! Calm down!" Fe shouted not knowing what to do. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. He debated whether he should get the door or help the kid. He got the door, after all it was a lot more easy.

When he opened the door he was instantly pushed back by, Patton. "Where's my son?!" 

"Easy now!" Roman said hesitantly, "We don't want anybody getting hurt." 

"Fear is the only thing making you say that!" Patton shouted before hearing the hard breathes, he turned to look at the couch noticing Virgil pulling his hair and covering his ears. He looked, in pain. "Virgil!" 

Patton ran up to the boy and hugged him tightly. Virgil wrapped his arms around the older boys, and slowly but surely, he caught his breathe remembering the breathing pattern that Logan had taught him. 

When he was calm and Roman was done punching Fear. Virgil was quick to push Patton away and look down, "I'm staying here." 

"What? What are you talking about? You're coming home and all of this mess is going to be taken care o-"

"No, you guys don't want me there." Virgil whispered. 

"Exactly! They only came here because they felt bad! You honestly think they love you? You're just a hindrance in their life!" Fear shouted, Roman was quick to punch him. 

"Although I do like his word choice, he's incorrect Virgil. You shouldn't let this change your view on us, we love and appreciate all you do." Logan said. 

"If I didn't care about you I wouldn't be here beating up this moron." Roman said smiling and then punching fear in the face again.

"I don't know what he said to you, but he's wrong. We all love you, you are apart of our family, and you always will be." Patton said wiping away some of the tears that had escaped the smaller boys eyes. 

"They're all liars! You're so different from them! Why would they love you?!" Fear shouted. 

"Virgil, am I like Logan or Roman? No, were all different. Family is about recognizing that we are all different and still loving eachother. You may be different from me, but so is Logan and Roman." Patton said running some fingers through the smaller boys hair.

"Look.." Fear pushed Roman off of him and onto Logan causing them to both fall. "...If you stay with them you won't grow, because they don't give you love. So you either stay here, or go with them." 

Virgil glared at fear, if there was one thing he didn't like, it was people messing with his family, "Don't touch them." 

Logan gave a confused look and thought about the comment from fear, before realizing Fear's lie, "Virgil, when you glow up and grow, it doesn't mean you get love. It means you've gotten too anxious, so you grow bigger." 

It had made more sense, he was pretty anxious. "You lied?" Virgil asked sounding a bit hurt. 

"Get use to it, so who do you chose?" Fear asked angrily. 

"Virgil, people who love you won't make you chose between them and someone else. If you want to stay here, I'll let you, I'll be upset but I'll let you. We're always going to be family." Patton smiled. 

Virgil looked at the older boy starstruck and was quick to hug him tightly, he begin sobbing. 

Fear angrily walked over to Patton and pulled him off pushing him on the floor, "Family is cheap bullshit that doesn't exist. Virgil, nobody is ever going to love you." 

"I said don't touch my family!" Virgil ran up to fear and bit his leg as hard as he could. 

"Ow! What the fu- get off of me!!!" Fear shouted. 

Virgil noticed the candles with the glass outside on the coffee table and let go of the taller boy. He grabbed the candles and began throwing them as hard as he could, "Don't touch my dad!!" 

Fear blocked maybe one of them, which wasn't too impressive when there was 5 being thrown at you. The biggest candle was the one to hit him on the head and shatter. When fear fell Virgil climb on top of him and began hitting him with a pillow. 

"I'm proud of him." Roman whispered.

Patton examined the scene, "Alright, that's enough Virgil." Patton sat up and motioned for the smaller boy. 

"Wow, I'm impressed." Logan said in shock. 

Fear groaned, "Family is-"

"The best thing ever, and you're just mad you don't have it." Virgil said angrily. 

Patton smiled softly at the comment, "How about a piggy back ride home?" 

Virgil smiled and nodded excitedly as he climbed on Patton's back. 

On the way home there was a comforting silence. Nobody had anything to say and yet so many things were needed to say. 

"I think you're a natural fighter." Roman said. 

"Agreed." Logan said. 

"But, there will be no more fighting unless needed too." Patton said softly.

Virgil rested his head tiredly on Patton's. "I love you." 

Patton smiled, "I love you too, Kiddo." 

"I love him the most though." Roman grinned. 

"I could argue you on that, I do love the child a large amount." Logan smiled. 

"I say when we get home, we watch a movie and have some snuggle time." Patton said happily.

Virgil smiled and nodded. 

The movie they picked was lilo and stitch. It was the most appropriate. 

Virgil fell asleep happy that night despite all the things said. 

They loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave request!  
> Love you 


	23. Purple Marker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why is he ignoring me?" Virgil thought to himself angrily.
> 
>  
> 
> Request:  
> "Can you make a fix about Virgil ruining Princeys clothes like it's mentioned in this fic."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYHEYHEY ITS BEEN A WHILE. I intended to write this sooner but school so yeaAAHHH.. IM BACK NOW AND I SEE Y'ALL LEFT ME A SURPRISE OF 400KUDOS!!! you kNOW WHAT THAT MEAN!!! Next Monday one chapter everyday until Friday!!!! Woot woot. Thank you so much for the love and support.
> 
> This chapter gets a bit crazy towards the end ;) 
> 
> Leave requests! I get to all them just give me time!!

Virgil stood in Roman's closet angrily, if Roman was going to pretend like he didn't exist, then he would get what was coming! He picked up his white shirt and opened his favorite purple marker, he began coloring as much as he could. 

After about 10 shirts the smaller boy found himself bored, he walked over back to where Roman was seated with his purple marker in his hand. 

"Ro!" Virgil said annoyed at the older boy. Why was he being ignored? Did he do something wrong? 

"Hey, Virgil!" Patton said lifting the boy up. "How are you?"

Virgil continued glaring at Roman holding onto his purple marker. "Roman's ignoring me." 

Patton raised an eyebrow confused, I doubt that. "Roman!"

The boy didn't say anything and continued writing his list of ideas down on a notepad, he moved his head to a certain rhythm. That's when it all clicked in Patton's head.

"Oh! Silly! He just has his ear buds in." Patton laughed and pulled out one of the earbuds, "ROMAN!" 

Roman jumped and threw his notepad at the older boy, "Patton! Don't do that!" 

"Haha, sorry." Patton picked up the notepad and handed it to the older boy and then sat the smaller boy on his lap, "I think these are yours."

Roman smiled at the small boy, "How is my beautiful prince today?" He messed up the smaller boys hair. 

Virgil felt himself go completely pale and his fingertips felt cold. Suddenly the purple marker in his hand felt like a knife and like he was a murderer, "G-Good..I Uhm..have to clean my room." Virgil hopped off the boy and ran to his room quickly hiding the marker under his pillow. 

"They'll never find it." Virgil took a deep breathe.

A knock on the door made Virgil jump, "Virgil, can I come in?" Logan said from the other side.

Virgil took a deep breathe, "Yes!" 

Logan stepped in, "I hate to bother you but can I borrow your markers, I need to color code my notes and it seems I have lost most of my stuff."

Virgil's eyes widened, "Y-Yes.." He walked over to his marker box and handed it to Logan. 

"Thank you." Logan took the box and smiled, "What are you doing alone?" 

"Uh..C-Cleaning." Virgil lied.

"Doesn't Patton do that for y-"

Logan couldn't finish his sentence because there was a loud, dramatic scream from nobody other than Roman. 

Virgil's eyes widened, he was quick to run to his window and tried opening it quickly. 

Logan raised an eyebrow confused and picked the smaller boy up, pulling him away, "What are you doing?"

"Running away! He knows!" Virgil said trying to kick Logan off of him. 

Logan sighed, "What did you do?"

"I-I ruined his clothes.." Virgil mumbled. 

Logan put Virgil down, and squatted a bit to be on his level, "Why?" 

"I-I thought he was ignoring me so..I took my purple marker and colored 10 of his shirts...Then I hid it under my pillow.." Virgil looked down ashamed, "I-I didn't know he had his ear buds in." A couple tears escaped his eyes. 

Logan sighed and wiped them away quickly, "Virgil, just because something doesn't go your way, it doesn't mean you have the right to destroy something. I hope you understand that what you did was wrong and you have to face the consequences." 

Virgil shook a bit and cried harder, "I-I'm sorry." It didn't matter that Logan was being calm and nice, it was the feeling of being in trouble that scared him. Yes, he knew there was consequences, but what where they? Not knowing that scared him. 

"This goes for everyone, if they upset you. You do NOT go and destroy there stuff, got it?" Logan said wiping some more tears away and smiling sympathetically. 

Virgil nodded and wrapped his arms around the older boys neck. He embraced him tightly, as he did this, Logan wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and lifted him up, setting him on the bed. 

Logan sighed and walked over to the smaller boys Pillow grabbing the purple marker and sitting down next to him. 

It didn't take long before the door slammed wide open and in walked in an angry Roman followed by a panicking Patton who seemed to want to calm the angry boy down.

"Who did it?!? Who ruined my clothes?! I want to fucking know!" Roman screamed angrily. "I work too hard and for this! Ugh, I cannot be-"

"You didn't have to curse! I do just as much as you and you never see me snap on anybody or curse-"

"Ugh, don't you even compare yourself to me! All you do is sit there and feel stuff, I actually act on stuff and make dreams come true! You're just my shadow, so how ab-"

"First of all, don't talk to Patton like that Mr. I'm going to be rude to my family because something that can be easily replaced was destroyed. Second of all, I did it." Logan waved the purple marker in front of Roman with a grin on his face, "And I loved every moment of it."

Roman stood in front of the boy, angry, a bit disappointed in himself, and just plain confused. Logan of all people is what shocked him. "Y-Y- wha-" 

"Aw, what's wrong did the egotistical, self absorbed, makeshift, discourteous, tweak get treated like everyone else instead of being placed on top of the pyramid and now he's upset?" Logan raised an eyebrow, "Next time don't mess with what I love." 

"Logan yo-" Patton began. 

"No. Don't try to defend someone who literally said you were his shadow. I say it's time you start treating people the way they treat you, I'm tired of them taking advantage of you." Logan glared. There was something off about the way he spoke. 

"You can-"

"No, I said no." Logan grabbed Patton's arm and pulled him out the door leaving the smaller boy with his eyes wide and Roman looking upset and shaking a bit. 

"Uhm.." Was all Virgil was able to say. 

Roman shook his head a bit and looked at Virgil, "Did he seem a bit...off to you?" 

Virgil nodded quickly, "Yes." 

"Should we be concerned..?"

Virgil shrugged, "Are you okay?" 

Roman nodded, "I'll be fine, I'm sorry I got mad and you had to see all of that.." 

Virgil sighed feeling like it was all his fault.

Little did he know, this was more than him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooohh! Tune in next time to see what Logan's problem Is ;;;;)))) 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed!!!! 
> 
> Love you all and thank you so much for the kind words!! I don't deserve it <3
> 
> -<3


	24. Flowers & Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan wanted to be needed by him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PArt 2!!! I'm a sucker for Logicality.   
> But I'm glad you all are enjoying!!! The week has begun so expect the chapters everyday!! Thanks again for all the kudos and love ahhh ily all so much!!!
> 
> Leave request if you want!! I get to all just be patient!

Virgil yawned and walked into the kitchen where Roman stood drinking his coffee as he stared out into the window. 

"Morning." Virgil mumbled. 

"Oh hello!" Roman smiled, "Uhm..Have you spoken to either of the two?" 

Virgil shook his head, "No." In fact Roman was the one to put him to sleep and Roman was the one who heated up the hot pocket and gave him his juice box. 

"Oh..That's fine." Roman looked a bit worried, "Do you think I messed up?" Roman asked with worry visible on his face.

Virgil shook his head, "No...Logan is just mad." 

"Because of me." Roman sighed. 

"Patt says it's normal to be mad." Virgil shrugged, "It'll be okay." 

Roman smiled a bit and picked up the smaller boy to embrace him into a hug. "Thank you."

Just then a door opened and footsteps were heard. It wasn't long before Logan walked in sight, he was holding onto Patton's wrist and pulling him. Patton gave both of the sides a sympathetic smile and mouthed the words, 'Hello' before Logan pulled him out the door of the house. 

"Uhm...That was weird..?" Roman asked more than said. 

"Something is bad.." 

"Something is wrong." Roman corrected, "I say we figure out. Adventure and mystery!" 

Virgil smiled as Roman took him back to his room to get dressed for adventure.  
\----

Logan and Patton sat in the grassy field under the tree that provided enough shade for both boys to relax. Patton picked at the small colorful flowers and attempted to make flower crowns as Logan read his book. 

"How's the book?" Patton asked as he tied the flowers making sure not to break off any petals.

"Good, really good." Logan looked up from his book at the boy and smiled. "How's...whatever you are doing?" 

Patton finished tying off the last flower and put the crown on Logan's head, "I'm making art, and I think it's going well!" Patton smiled and looked down at the grass. 

"You're adorable." 

Patton's face dropped to a slight frown, he remembered how Virgil looked at him and how Roman held Virgil. "I-I know you don't want to talk about it bu-"

"You're right, I don't want to talk about it. So don't bring it up." Logan sighed and looked at the bruise on his arm he frowned and looked over at the bruise around Patton's wrist. Maybe they had both let emotions go too far.

"I don't feel good about what happened either. But, you'll have to talk it out at some point so you might as well get it done with now." Patton sighed, "I know it seems hard but...You have too." 

Logan looked down, it wasn't until he started dating Patton and spending more time with Virgil that he felt these gross emotions. It angered him, "If you love them so much! How about you date them instead?!?" Logan snapped. 

"Lo.." Patton intertwined his fingers with Logan's, "Be honest..What's up with you?" 

Logan looked down and sighed. Then he looked up at Patton, "I-I feel more when I'm with you." 

Patton gave a confused look, "I-I don't understand.."

"Y-You.." Logan sighed realizing how ridiculous he sounded, "You hugged Roman." 

Patton raised an eyebrow, "What..?" 

"You hug me for approximately 5 seconds and then you give me 3 kisses on the cheek! Why is it that suddenly you're only hugging me for 4 seconds with only two kisses? You hugged Roman for 4 seconds too! What does that mean?!" Logan looked at Patton with tears in his eyes.

"It means you're jealous, and that's okay! It's normal to feel those types of feelings. It also means you don't quite understand how affection works." Patton sighed, "I told you that it might overwhelm you...The feelings and all." 

"It's not overwhelming me! And I'm not jealous!" Logan said in a frustrated tone. He knew it was all lies, he couldn't deny that he didn't just fall into the infatuation, he also fell into the jealousy. It was the little things too, it was the fact that Patton's glasses were constantly kissing his face, it was the way his shirt always hugged his body, it was the cardigan that could always be found holding him, it was the oxygen that he needed. Logan wanted to be needed by him..

"Look, our relationship affects Virgil. He's young and what he see portrayed as love is going to affect the way he wants it. Along with that if he sees you always mad and overwhelmed he's going to think it's fine to be the same." Patton sighed, "If this is too much for you, for the sake of Virgil, we can try again later."

Logan felt the tears, he tried not to blink, "N-No please.." 

"Logan, it's okay to feel stuff. You just have to learn to control it. I'm willing to help you if you put the effort in and lay back a bit on the family." Patton looked down at his bruised wrist, "And...Let's talk stuff out instead of being physical." 

Logan blinked and that when the hot tears streamed down his face, and his glasses got foggy. "I-I didn't mean to hurt you..I'm sorry."

"I didn't mean to hurt you either.." Patton grabbed Logan's arm and softly ran his thumb over the bruise, he leant over and kissed it gently, "Next time...We'll talk our feelings out." 

Logan smiled and leaned over to kiss Patton, "You're an amazing angel." 

Patton laughed, "Come on, let's go home. I'm sure the others are worried." Patton got up and offered a hand to the other boy.

He smiled feeling like all the emotions that made him overwhelmed had calmed down, even the immense jealousy. He held Patton's hand and they walked home.  
\----  
Roman and Patton were dressed up as detectives and when they came out they were met with the two boys happily walking hand in hand. 

"Stop! Release him! We are here to investigate the situation!" Roman said pulling out a magnifying glass.

Virgil giggled and took out his smaller magnifying glass, "What he said."

"Let us search for clues!" Roman circled around the two boys with Virgil following behind, "Mhmm...Interesting." 

"The conflict has been resolved. Roman, I apologize for the way I acted yesterday and I hope there are no hard feelings." Logan said with a slight smile. 

Patton looked at him proudly, "Nice costumes." He let go of Logan's hand and picked up Virgil, "Let's get you breakfast before you play dress up with Roman." 

"Ah-Well hey! We were being productive." Roman sighed, "Uhm...But I guess I was being unreasonable of getting upset with you Logan. I'm sorry. Patton same with you, I shouldn't have been so rude, you do a lot for us and I appreciate you." 

Patton smiled, "Hey, we all say and do things we don't mean when we're upset." 

"I'm glad this all has been resolv-"

"Wait.." Virgil mumbled. 

"Yes, Virgil?" Roman asked. 

"I'm.." The smaller boy rested his head on Patton's shoulder in an innocent, adorable manner, "I'm the one who colored your clothes." He put his thumb in his mouth and closed his eyes. 

How could Roman be mad at that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <: leave request!


	25. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oxygen suddenly felt like a solid." 
> 
>  
> 
> Request:  
> I FORGOT THE EXACT ONE BUT, Everyone was asking for Virgil to have an anxiety attack. So here!
> 
> -"Maybe you could do something where Virgil starts to remember what fear says and needs some reassurance." There will be more of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay I know I know, I said I'd write all week. I won't even blame school, I literally just forgot. IM SORRY OKAY?! I'll do it next week because y'all deserve it!!!
> 
> I don't really have anxiety attack, I have only had 2 and I don't know how to explain it. So I used a video!! It's realllyyy freaking good!!! It's called "anxiety: I can't count to 10." By B-Squared, on YouTube, I recommend!!!
> 
> Thank you soooo much for all the support I love you all so much!!!!
> 
> Leave requests! I get to them all!   
> JUST BE PATIENT PLZ I DO THEM IN A CERTAIN ORDER SO THEY FALL INTO A STORY BUT ALSO FIT BY THEMSELVES.

Virgil watched television by himself as Roman was busy getting the snacks. Patton and Logan were doing stupid dating stuff so it would just be him and Roman.

It really made him wonder, maybe Roman would soon get bored of him and Patton and Logan we're so occupied with each other that they were bound to forget about him! 

He shook his head quickly and paid attention to the cartoon trying not to notice the slight heavier feeling in his chest, and the weird tingly sensation flow throughout his entire body. He tried ignoring the way the world felt like it was pulling every inch of him towards it, he tried ignoring the way oxygen suddenly felt like a solid, he ignored the way his lips quivered when he thought of being alone and yet he craved being alone.

Roman came back and set the stuff down, "Alright, what do you want to watch?" 

Virgil looked at the floor trying to catch his breath and yet it was so far, why was it so far? Why wasn't he close? Why was the world spinning so fast?! And Roman..why was he so far, but too close? 

'So the sides left you alone?'

'You and I both know you don't belong with them.'

'You're much different from all of them.'

'I bet they're happy to be away from you.'

Fears voice echoed throughout his head, and the way his bitter laughed escaped his lips, that's what really let the tears fall from Virgil's eyes.

Roman raised an eyebrow examining Virgil, "Uhm...Virgil are y-"

"Go away!" Virgil shouted beginning to breathe heavily. 

"Hey...Hey...Count to 10! 1....2..-"

'The world is falling apart, what is Roman even saying?' Virgil shook his head and tried focusing on Roman but, then he'd forget to breathe. 'I can count to ten.' 

Roman got closer to the smaller boy only causing him to cry harder. 

"Don't touch me!" Virgil screamed in a painful manner.

"I-I...Do you need me to leave?" Roman asked calmly.

The thought of being alone was even scarier than being embraced, "Don't leave me!"

"Uh..W-What do you want me to do?" Roman asked confused. 

"B-Be here.." Virgil whispered. The room was silent, too silent, why was it so silent?! Virgil screamed, his hands gripped his hair tightly and he pulled. 

Roman's eyes widened, but he didn't want cross any lines and make it worst, "Calm down now.."

"Ahh!!" Virgil screamed louder.

'You belong with me and Ang.'

"No! I'm not like you guys!" Virgil shouted. "I-I'm not..like...You..." The tears were drowning him, the oxygen was too thick. 

"Not like who?" Roman asked confused. 

"I-I.." Virgil clenched his fist and looked down. He was almost exhausted, but that didn't stop him. Virgil got down from the couch and ran out the door, which, ever since being taken by Fear he wasn't allowed to be outside by himself.

"Virgil!" Roman shouted concerned, knowing that anything that'd happen would be on his hands.

"Fear!" He shouted running down the sidewalk. 

"Virgil!" Roman ran after the boy before Virgil finally tired himself out and collapsed, panting heavily. The older boy sighed and scooped him up carrying him back to the house.

Virgil buried his face into Roman's neck and began breathing at a more acceptable rate. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
\---

When he woke up, he was in his pajamas with his favorite blanket over him and his giraffe next to him on the couch. Roman was watching a Disney movie, he was close to the younger boy but not too close. 

"Ro?" Virgil asked, his voice was raspy and his throat hurt horribly. 

"You need rest, let your voice rest." Roman smiled.

Virgil looked down feeling a bit guilty, today was going to be fine...It was going to be okay. "I-I'm sorry." His voice painfully squeaked out.

"Hey, don't apologize, my beautiful prince." Roman patted his lap to motion him over. 

Virgil took the offer and sat in the older boys lap, he rested his head on Roman's chest and closed his eye a bit. He felt safe.

"I know I can't help you like Patton does with his kindness, and I know I can't help you like Logan, with his Logic. But I'm going to try my best to be someone you can feel safe around...Like a brave super hero." Roman's voice wasn't as confident and loud as it usually was, now it was soft and calming, soothing..

Virgil tiredly yawned as he felt his eyes begin to close, he managed one sentence before he fell asleep. 

"You're already my hero."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all!!!


	26. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love my family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE! ARE! ALMOST! AT! 500! KUDOS! I! LOVE! YOU! ALL! SO! MUCH! AHHHHH THANKS FOR THE NICE COMMENTS AND SUPPORT SKDKAKSOD 

Virgil laid in his bed awake, exhausted, he couldn't sleep, even with Roman there to hold him. Virgil yawned and nuzzled himself against the older boy who was sleeping. 

"Roman...I don't like feeling like this." He whispered to the unconscious boy. Roman shouldn't have even been here, but here he was being his hero. "It's weird..."

The darkness of the room became darker and Roman was the only thing that indicated safeness, "I just...I'm happy for them but, what if they stop caring? You won't stop? Right, Ro?" 

Roman sleepily pulled Virgil closer and kissed his forehead, his words were muffled and he showed no indication of being awake. "Love you."

Virgil smiled, "Love you too."   
\-------  
When Morning came Roman sat up and yawned, he was quick to push his hair back so that it fell perfectly like it always did with a single strand sticking out. 

Virgil laid awake, he ignored the fact that the older boy had awaken. He hugged the giraffe tighter and sighed softly. 

"Virgil, dear? Are you awake?" Roman asked laying back down and wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. 

The smaller boy nodded and closed his eyes. 

"Come on, let's go get breakfast." Roman picked the boy up, when he reached the door, it would not open. His eyes widened.

Virgil tiredly mumbled under his breath, "Love you." 

Roman smiled trying not to show his concern, "Love you too, darling. Can you open the door for me?" 

Virgil raised an eyebrow, "I don't know how." 

"O-Oh! Well I'm sure we can figure it out." Roman set the boy down and examined the door. Patton or Logan had to be awake by now, "LOGAN! PATTON! SOMEBODY!" 

Virgil looked down, the thick curtains on the window closed causing the room to be more dark. Roman stared at the window a bit scared, "Aha, we can just turn on the lights!" Roman flicked the light switch but it didn't work. 

"I'm sorry." Virgil whispered. 

"N-Nothing to be sorry about!" Roman smiled and walked over to the smaller boy. "Something is bothering you...What is i-"

"Logan do you want to do something today? We can like...I don't know go on those weird picnic things." Patton laughed.

Roman suddenly felt a pain in his stomach, like he wanted to vomit. "Patton!" He ran to the door and slammed on it, but it seemed like they didn't notice.

"If they cared...they would have checked on us." Virgil glared at the floor, his voice held a bitter tone.

"Don't say that, they're just in their stupid honeymoon phase, b-but it'll end and the-"

"And if it doesn't? Ro, they only care about eachother!" Virgil shouted. A soft black mist formed around him. 

"Virgil...Sweetie...Calm down..." Roman hesitantly got closer. "It's going to be okay...W-We just have to leave, it isn't good for neither of us to be in this room."

"You shouldn't be here, I'm sorry." Virgil sighed, "You can't handle the truth." 

The darkness under Roman's eyes became apparent, "Virgil, we have to talk this out.."

"Patton doesn't love me because he's too busy being with Logan. Logan forgot I existed because Patton is there to distract him!" Virgil said, he looked...broken.

Roman had a face of realization. He sighed and sat next to the smaller boy. "It's called, jealousy." 

Virgil raised an eyebrow.

"It gets the best of everyone. It got the best of Logan, and I too have felt it." 

"W-What?" 

"I know...I'm your least favorite. I would sit around and watch you hang around Logan and Patton, you guys clicked so naturally. I tried being more logical like Logan, but that's hard, so I tried being more fun like Patton...but, he's too perfect. I felt like...I was never enough for you. I watched them gain your love and trust and I wanted that so badly..I'm so envious of them.." Roman laughed it off, "But jealousy gets the best of everyone. Patton and Logan still love you, they always will. I promise you that."   
\------

Logan drank his coffee, "They haven't awoken yet. Should we wake them up?" 

"I mean, I don't want to force Virgil to wake up if he's not feeling up to it. Roman said he wasn't feeling well and if he needs some time, I think we should give it to them." Patton smiled.

"Roman is always awake at this time, isn't it absurd to you that today he isn't awake at his usual time?" Logan asked. 

"I guess so..." Patton's face lit up, "Before we wake them up! We should make them breakfast with like...smiley face pancakes!"

Logan looked at him amused, "Alright, I'll help you cook."

"Yay! Ugh, I love them so much! Not only should we have a picnic today we could like bring fun games and teach Virgil how to play with them- oh my gosh let's play with puppies!" Patton said excitedly.

"Okay okay! Let's keep it simple, we can save the puppies for another day." Logan laughed,I love them too."   
\-------

Virgil cried and shouted at Roman, "When you fall in love you'll leave me too!"

Roman's eyes widened, his voice was soft and desperate, "V-Virgil...I know you're scared...Listen to me, I have been there and I guarantee that they love and care about you.."

"Where are they now then?!" Virgil said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, I do not feel so good.." Roman clenched his fist and shut his eyes tightly, "I'm going to-" His vision slowly got blurry and he laid on the floor in a fetal position, suddenly the door opened. 

"Kiddos, we made breakfast!" Patton smiled walking in. "Oh my g-" Patton quickly ran in and pulled the older boy out, "Logan get Virgil." 

Logan hesitantly walked in the room and picked up the smaller boy, quickly walking out. 

"W-What..Happened..?" Patton said in a soft, broken voice as he carried Roman to the couch. 

Virgil looked down feeling bad. 

The darkness under Roman's eyes slowly faded. Very, very slowly. Patton got a wet towel and placed it over his forehead, he had a fever. "Roman, can you hear me?" 

Logan worriedly looked at the smaller boy and carried him away from the two, "While he worries about Princey, how are you? Are you hurt?"

Virgil shook his head, "I-I'm sorry.."

"Don't be... but I need you to tell me what happened." Logan said softly playing with the smaller boys hair in attempts to calm him.

"I-I...My feelings..the door locked, I yelled." 

Logan looked confused, "Okay..Uhm... What feelings specifically?" 

Virgil bit his lip and tapped his finger on his chin trying to remember what Roman called it, "Oh! Ro said it was jealousy!"

Logan held a face full of guilt, "Jealous of what?" 

"Uhhhh..." Virgil looked down, "Nothing." 

"Well, that's not how jealousy works, childo..no that's not how Patton does it." 

Virgil laughed a bit, "Uhm...I was scared, you and Patton were together all the time." 

Logan raised an eyebrow, "Virgil...We were gone for one day." 

Virgil felt his face heat up, "B-But! That's too long! I-I don't get enough attention anymore! I-I.." 

Logan smiled and pulled him into a hug, "Time not spent with you feels like a waste, it really does. Even when we aren't together, me and Patton are thinking and talking about you. Don't ever doubt our love for you."

Virgil smiled and relaxed in Logan's arms, "You didn't come sooner.."

"Patton wanted to surprise you with Pancakes. But I guess it isn't a surprise anymore." Logan sighed in relief, "I'm just glad you two are okay."

Patton sat next to Roman, "You're okay.." He whispered as the tears covered his face."

Roman smiled weakly, "Thank you Patton." He wiped some tears away from Patton's face.

"Where does it hurt?" Patton asked concerned.

Roman laughed softly, "Patt, I just need rest is all. I promise, I'm okay just tired." 

Patton smiled weakly, "You hungry? Cold? Need a hug? Aspirin?"

He grinned and opened his arms out for the boy, "Hug would be nice." 

Patton was quick to hug him and not let go. Logan walked back in with Virgil and coughed a bit loudly in hopes Patton would let go, but the crying side didn't plan to. 

"How is princey doing?" Logan mumbled setting Virgil down. 

"Better.." Roman said in a croaky voice. 

Logan nodded, "I think I need to establish right now, that I love and care about all of you. Those are my honest thoughts."

Patton let go of Roman and raised an eyebrow, "We all knew that though."

"Not all." Logan said with a serious expression. 

Patton had a face of realization, "I too love all of you with all my heart!"

Roman grinned, "You all are the best family and I care about all of you."

"I love my family." Virgil said smiling. 

That was the truth.

Logan smiled, "Patton, how about today instead of the family picnic...We just stay here and watch movies." 

Patton nodded, "Family picnic for another day! Today we'll watch Disney movies and eat snacks. Is that alright with everyone?"

Everyone smiled, and nodded. As Patton and Logan got the snacks, Virgil laid next to Roman, "I'm sorry... and! Don't ever doubt my love for you." Virgil said remembering Logan's words and how they made him feel good, "I love and trust you just as much as I love and trust Lo, and Patt." 

Roman smiled and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, "I love you my beautiful prince." 

"Love you too, Ro!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave Spooky request and Virgil costume ideas!!!
> 
> And plz read my sanders sides one shots when that comes out :D
> 
> Love you all thanks for the support!!!


	27. Halloweeenn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Request:  
> -Cat Costume   
> -I really took ideas from all the spooky requests I got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'All HOW DID WE GET SO MANY KUDOs?!? ily ALL SOO MUCH AHHHH 
> 
> ENJOY THIS FLUFF HALLOWEEN CHAPTER.
> 
> HOPE YOU ALL HAD A NICE HALLOWEEN.

Logan handed the picture book to the smaller boy, "These books are preposterous and the story lines are awful! But they have photos and it is very easy to read, plus they are Halloween themed!"

Virgil examined the book before yawning, "I'm tired."

"You just had a nap! We have to read at least one book." Logan sighed, "Read this book and then you can nap or watch those silly horror films with Patt."

The small boy groaned but sighed in defeat and walked over to the couch where he wanted to read. Logan sat next to him and waited, "Sound out the words, good thing Patton showed you the alphabet." He laughed.

"The A-Alphabet?" Virgil asked confused.

"You know, the whole A, B, C, D.." Logan began singing, "That's the alphabet."

"Oh...Uhm...I didn't learn." Virgil mumbled the last part. 

Logan laughed and raised an eyebrow, "Yes you did, I specifically remember Patton saying he was going to teach you and then he later told me you learned perfectly- wait- Virgil, sing the alphabet." 

Virgil's eyes widened terrified, "Uhm...A, B, C, D...Z?" 

Logan groaned a bit frustrated, "You know what...It's fine. I can arrange a lesson to teach you the alphabet later." Logan picked up his notebook that held most of the things he taught Virgil, "While I plan, you look at the pictures in the book." 

Virgil flipped the pages and noticed the main character, a small boy, he was dressed up as a ghost and was holding a bag. It was Night and he went to houses, he'd knock and get candy. Virgil grabbed Logan's shirt and tugged at it. 

"Yes, Virgil?" Logan said looking over at him.

"What's he doing?" Logan asked pointing at the picture confused. 

"Oh, well simple! I've learned about this! That's trick-or-treating." Logan grinned, "It's when- well..Uhm...it's something." He noticed the Prince walk out of the kitchen, "Roman!" 

Roman jumped a bit and looked over at the two, "Yes?" 

"What are you doing?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow. 

"I was getting me and Patton some snacks." He shrugged a bit. "What'd you need, nerd?"

Logan rolled his eyes and shrugged of the insult, "What is trick-or-treating?"

"Oh my! Well it is the fantastic tradition where kids dress up in costumes and knock on doors! Then they get candy!" Roman smiled happily, "Its really quite amazing!!"

Logan nodded, "That's what it is."

Virgil looked at them star struck, "Why don't we do that?" 

"Well, it always seemed strange to me, Patton is scared he'll see spiders, and Roman...Well Roman could actually do a good job with trick-or-treating.

Virgil tugged at Logan's shirt, "Can we do it? Can we? Please? Let's do it!" 

"I suppose we can cancel the movie and just take you trick-or-treating." Logan stroked his chin before sighing, "Alright, I'll go talk to Patton, you go with Roman."   
\----

Roman bit his lip and examined the smaller boy who was wearing a spider costume, "Uhm...It really screams, you. But, I don't know if Patton would like it." 

"True. Spiders aren't that bad though." Virgil said smiling softly. 

Roman snapped his fingers and then Virgil was in a pumpkin costume. "Aw, how about that?"

Virgil looked at himself in disgust, "No!" 

Roman laughed and snapped again, Virgil was now wearing the typical ghost costume. "This is a bit...Uhm...Boring. Not my best." He snapped again and this time Virgil was wearing Patton's clothes, "I know you like Patton! How's that?" 

Virgil looked at himself and then laughed, "Hey Kiddo." He said happily. 

"I'm older- I'm taller- okay." Roman laughed, "So, is that a good fit?" 

Virgil shook his head, picking one side would be unfair to the rest. 

Roman sighed before an idea popped into his head, he snapped and then the boy was dressed as a kitten, "Perfect! You look adorable! It fits perfectly!" 

Virgil looked at his paws and smiled a bit, of Roman said it was perfect, it had to be perfect. 

"candy?" Virgil asked excitedly. 

"All the candy you could ever want." Roman grinned and picked up the smaller boy, he walked out of the room and was met with the other two boys arguing. 

"Spiders will be on every house! It's like you want me to cry!" Patton said in a Whiney tone.

"They won't even be real!" Logan replied his voice sounding a bit annoyed. 

"They could be! Don't just assume they aren't real!" 

"I- What?" Logan asked confused. 

"Patton, stop your complaining and look at this Kitten I found." 

"A Kitt-" Patton looked at the smaller boy and squealed, "Oh my- he- cute!!!" 

Logan smiled, "It's perfect!" 

"I know, I do such good jobs." Roman placed a hand on his chest with a proud smile.

"Ahhhh!!" Patton grabbed the smaller boy and placed him in his hoodie pocket.

"So! Let's go then?" Logan asked more than said. 

"Silly! It's still too early! We have to watch scary movies until then! It'll be fun!" Patton smiled.  
\---

When it was time to go, Virgil refused to walk anywhere. He wanted to be carried just in case a clown tried to eat him.

"Virgil, you do realize it was just a movie. It was all effects and acting, everything in it is completely unlikely." Logan mumbled, he adjusted the cardigan around his shoulders. He agreed to wear it because it was the most simple thing compared to Princey's whole suit. 

Patton laughed as Virgil played with Patton's sash. "It's not like he'll be scared forever. It's normal to be paranoid."

"Is nobody going to acknowledge how I make everything look good?" Roman straightened his tie in a mocking way, "I mean this is horrible style but I still make it look like an artistic outfit!"

"Roman, we literally have the same face!"

"Yes, but I wear this so much better." Roman smiled.  
\----

On the way home it was Roman carrying a sleeping Virgil, Logan complaining about how Halloween was an unnecessary Holiday and candy would only rot Virgil's teeth and Patton holding the full bag of candy tiredly. 

"That was fun!" Roman said happily, "Let's do it again next year! But plan it out more." 

"I agree!!" Patton said happily. 

"Uhm...Maybe, depends if Virgil will wants to." Logan said in an exhausted tone.

"There is one thing, I'm-" Roman hesitantly said thinking about if it sounded too cheesy, "I'm glad I spent Halloween with my family."

They all smiled, Virgil was sound asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEAVE REQUESTS.


	28. AUTHORS NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi

I HAVE BEEN SLACKING IM SORRY. BUT I WILL HAVE A CHAPTER POSTED TONIGHT!!! BE READY!!!! LEAVE REQUEST DARLINGS LOVE YA 


	29. Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan can bake, using logic!
> 
>  
> 
> Request:  
> Virgil baking with Patt messing up and Patt getting mad it would probs scare Virgil and Logan and Roman would have to fix it
> 
> (I changed it up a bit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie it's been a while. AND GOLLY THANKS FOR ALL THE KUDOS AHHHHHHHHHH WTF!??!? ILYSM.  
> IMBACKIMBACKIMBACK.
> 
> Sorry if it seems like Roman is flirty with Patton I'm royality trash and I'm trying not to sprinkle it in here but it happens from time to time whoops.
> 
> Things you can expect soon:  
> -Christmas Themed  
> -Meeting new sides (?)  
> -Doggos/Animals  
> -Angst  
> -Fluff
> 
> And again! Leave your request and I'll try and get to them asap it's not really first come, it's like wherever the chapter fits best

Patton grinned and held the journal close to his chest happily, “Alright, Virgil! Since the other sides can’t even toast waffles I say, you help me make some cookies! I made the recipes myself actually.” He smiled with pride. 

Virgil jumped up and down excitedly and smiled at the older boy, “Yay!” 

“Wait just a minute, who says me and Roman can’t cook?” Logan asked raising an eyebrow acting a bit offended. He walked up to the other boy and took the journal away, “Anything you can do, I can do just as well. Using Logic!” 

Patton laughed, “You don’t use logic, you use to love and ma-”

“Nobody uses magic when they cook.” Logan glared a bit, “Go work on and learn more of your dad jokes and I bet by the time you’re done there will be more cookies!”

"Alright, good luck then!” Patton smiled and left off to his room leaving the two boys alone. 

Logan flipped through the notebook and looked at the neatly written recipe, each instruction was written in a different color of pen, it made the whole recipe extremely colorful, “Too colorful.” Logan mumbled, “Okay… it says to get a bowl.” Logan raised an eyebrow and walked to the cabinet pulling out a cereal bowl. 

Something in Virgil’s mind told him that maybe that wasn’t right but he stayed quiet and watched the older side read from the journal. “Alright, it says 2 ¾ cups of flour..” Logan read the paper as he handed Virgil the flour and a measuring cup. You do that and I’ll get the other stuff.” 

Virgil looked at the flour confusingly, how much was 2 ¾ and why was the cup covered with numbers? He shrugged and filled the whole thing up with flour twice and then halfway on the third time, this, in turn, left the bowl overfilled with flour. Like a mountain of flour. 

Logan came back and looked at the bowl shocked, “Uhm...That’s 2 ¾ ?” He examined the bowl. 

Virgil nodded, “Yep!” 

 

"I think we’ll need a bigger bowl.” Logan picked up a slightly bigger bowl that was just big enough to hold all the flour, “Okay.. 2 large eggs...How do I know if it’s large?” 

Virgil shrugged and pointed at the eggs Logan was holding, “Those are small.” 

"Well, we only have this size...How about we add 4 of these then?” He took two more and looked at the bowl confused, “So...Did Patton ever teach you how to crack an egg properly." There was hope in Logan's eyes and that's what triggered Virgil's response. 

"Yes!" He took the egg and looked at the bowl, it couldn't be that hard. He hit the egg roughly on the table splattering egg everywhere. 

Logan looked at the boy confused, "Well then how do you get it in the bowl?"

The smaller boy shrugged, "Magic?" 

Logan sighed but then his eyes lit up, "How about we do that exact thing, but we do it in the bowl. The egg shell will probably disappear from the heat!" 

Virgil nodded, it made sense, especially if Logan said it. He then cracked the eggs which overfilled the small bowl. 

Logan raised an eyebrow, "How am I suppose to fit butter in that small bowl." Finally Logan decided to put the ingredients into much bigger bowl that would actually suffice. "How does one soften butter?" 

"Warm it?" Virgil asked confused. 

"How do I warm i-" 

"Microwave!" Virgil smiled. 

"Uhm..Alright." Logan took the butter and placed it in the microwave by itself before closing the door and turning it on. "For how long?" 

"5 minutes!" Virgil guessed. 

Logan nodded and took out a bag of chocolate chips, "let's do this." 

After a mess of hot butter, several bowl changes and a lot of spills, Logan placed the balls of cookie dough of the tray, except it was more like puddles of batter.

"I don't think they're suppose to look like this." Virgil said in a low tone.

Logan laughed nervously, "Of course they are!" He put them in the oven that had not yet been pre-heated and closed it pushing random buttons. "The oven is where they automatically turn into cookies, I've seen Patton do this before." 

"Me too, it didn't look like that." Virgil said hesitantly.

Logan shrugged it off, "Now we wait."  
~

Patton walked in on the two sleeping boys on the couch, though he couldn't help but smell a burning aroma. He ran to the kitchen and his eyes widened as he saw the "cookies" had been really burnt, in panic he took them out. 

The older boy couldn't help but smile, although they didn't quite succeed. They did try. Patton threw them away and began making a new batch before the two boys woke up. He knew that it'd probably make everyone happy if the day ended with cookies. 

"Aw, Logan and Virgil are sle- Holy mother of- why does it look like you had a campfire in here? Roman said shocked.

"I guess you could say it's a LITchen." Patton laughed at his remark.

Roman groaned, "For real what happened?" 

"Smarty pants thought he could make some cookies." Patton smiled, "Can you help me with the new batch?"

"Sure." Roman gave Patton a cheeky grin and crossed his arms, "I'll be the manager." 

Patton glared a bit, "That's not helping." 

"I'm kidding. You know me, the best helper!"

Patton smiled, "Thank you, Ro."  
~

When Logan woke up he was met with a delicious smell and Virgil cuddled up on his chest. He gently shook him earning a tired groan.

"C'mon Virgil, don't you wanna see the cookies?" Logan stood up carrying the boy in his arms, "How long have we even been asleep?" 

When he walked in the kitchen he saw Roman and Patton eating perfectly made chocolate chip cookies.

"I told you I could make cookies!" Logan said, his face held a smile full of pride.

"Ha! Actually-"

"You were right! They came out perfect! Who knew?" Patton smiled.

Roman gave Patton a confused look, his hard work?!? The credit was given to nerd. 

"Cookies?" Virgil asked reaching his arms out for Patton.

Patton smiled and took the smaller boy in his arms setting him down on his lap, he handed him a cookie. Virgil nibbled on it and rested his head tiredly on Patton's chest. 

"Did you have fun baking, kidlet?" Patton smiled sweetly.

Virgil nodded excitedly, "I helped!! I cracked the eggs!!" 

Patton gasped, "You did?! Oh my gosh!! Aw, you're growing up so fast!!!" 

Virgil smiled, "I'm a big boy!"

"Well, first you need to learn to read. You know before you're really considered a big-" 

"Reading is for nerds!" Roman said, "Being a big boy means fighting evil people and kicking some a-"

"Then I guess you aren't a "big boy" are you Roman? Guess you're still a bit-"

"I SAY, before I beat these two up and bring the soap back. Whatever you want to do when you're older is up to you, Virge, don't let anybody influence you." Patton smiled and pushed some of the hair out of the younger boys face.

Virgil smiled and looked at Patton with starry eyes. He hugged him tightly. 

Patton hugged him back before jumping in excitement, "I got something!!!" He set Virgil down and pulled a box out, when opened he pulled a new cookie jar out. It was in the shape of a cat. "New and improved!"

Virgil clapped happily, "name it?"

"Yes!! What should we name it?" 

Virgil looked confused, he didn't know many names besides the few people he met. "Uhm- L-Lamp." 

The other sides raised their eyebrows confused but it was Patton who gasped with a smile, "Perfect! I say it fits him perfectly." 

"Yeah...It's an interesting choice." Logan mumbled.

"It's definitely new." Roman said a bit confused.

Virgil smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me


	30. 12 // Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman makes a promise, Patton makes the sweaters.
> 
>  
> 
> Request: Honestly all I want for the Christmas chapter is Patton making the sides matching sweaters (and forcing them to wear them.)   
> //a/n Not completely done with this :)//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY GIFT TO YOU!! 12 DAYS OF CHRISTMAS, 12 CHAPTERS CHRISTMAS THEMED. LEAVE YOUR CHRISTMAS REQUEST!!!!!!!!
> 
> :> THANKS FOR THE KUDOS!! THIS CHAPTER SUCKED BECAUSE ITS ONLY JUST BEGUN!!!
> 
> GET READY!

Patton smiled happily, "Christmas is so soon!!! I already have everything planned out! Oh, it's gonna be wonderful! Virgil is going to love everything and you and Logan too!!" 

"Was it really necessary to make ugly Christmas sweaters for everyone? Why am I helping?! I do not wear ugly stuff! I am true royalty!" Roman said huffing and then going back to placing the bells on the sweater he held.

"Ugly Christmas sweaters are important for Christmas! It's just a tradition that everyone should follow! Plus, you're creativity! I needed you, you're really important...and I know you'd want to design your own sweater." 

"Both of those statements are true, I am EXTREMELY important and Of course my sweater has to be the best." Roman grinned adding more to the sweater in his hand. 

"They're kind of matching! Did you notice that!!" Patton said excitedly, "I got the same pattern and and and and and-"

"Yes! I saw! Geez Patton, you need to chill a bit you're getting overexcited." Roman laughed, "Although, I would have preferred mine stand out!"

"That's why I'm letting you design your own, but it'll still match a bit regardless of how extra you are." 

"No offense. But I don't think Logan is going to like his sweater." Roman grinned, "he's not fun also I'm going to use these things on his sweater to make a dic-"

"No! We're trading, you do Virgil's and I will do Logan's. Also, I'm sure Logan will love these!! He's very festive." Patton smiled.

"Last year when we were opening gifts he literally read a book the entire time. That's festive?" 

"It was about Christmas!"

"That's correct but, he was reading about Christmas for research so he could write you an essay about how unnecessary it was for everyone to wear a Christmas hat." Roman raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Virgil is here now! I'm hoping this year will be different. It'll be perfect." Patton stared at his sweater in his hand with a hopeful smile. 

Maybe it was the slight drop of worry and doubt in his eyes that really caught Roman, or maybe it was just the way he could read Patton like a book, "Patton.." he placed his hand on the other side's, "You do so much for us, this Christmas will be perfect! That is a Christmas promise, I'll make sure of it!" He pulled his sword out, "I am you're Christmas knight and I'll fight all that gets in the way of our perfect Christmas!" He laughed softly.

Patton's eyes lit up, "Aha...You know I hate when you pull that out, it's unsafe now put it away." 

Roman put it away, "Sorry, it's just-- I have a sword! It's cool!" 

Patton got closer to Roman and embraced him in a tight hug, "Thank you." 

\------------

"Virgil!!! Guess what me and Ro made you!!" Patton said excitedly. 

"What?" Virgil tilted his head to the side a bit. 

"Well, you know Christmas is soon!!" 

"Christmas...?" Virgil looked confused before looking back up at Patton, his eyes lit up, "Tree day?! Logan said that tree day is soon, where we have to wear ugly hats and open boxes!" 

Roman's eyes widened, he could feel the disappointment from Patton. "Well, no! Actually Logan didn't wanna hype it up too much until we told you about it! It's a day with cookies and milk, spending time with your family, eating, playing games, opening gifts, and wearing snazzy sweaters!! Which by the way..." Roman slightly nudged Patton.

"Oh! Yeah!" Patton grabbed the sweater from behind him and handed it to the smaller boy, "Snazzy sweater for you!! Made with extra love!" 

Virgil's eyes lit up, Roman wasn't too good at making "ugly" things. The sweater was white but the collar and sleeves had purple and black stripes. There was a tree right in the middle it was black and had a sparkly purple star, the ornaments that were bells that had been colored purple. "M-Mine?"

"Yes!! Do you like it?"

Virgil nodded speechless, he grabbed the sweater happily and hugged it, "Th-Thank you." 

Logan walked in and smiled at the scene, "Aw, what's going on in here?"

"Christmas sweaters!" Patton said happily.

Logan's eyes widened and he quickly turned to walk out before Patton grabbed his arm, "Nooo! Last year you made me wear those ridiculous hats! Then you didn't even read my essay!! You know Santa isn't even r-"

"Santa..?" 

Roman's eyes widened and as if the tune to kill bill came on in his mind, he quickly tackled Logan. Nobody was ruining the perfect day, "Santa is a magical man!! We'll tell you about him later but for now I need to have a talk with Logan." 

Virgil's eyes lit up, "Magical man?"

Roman smiled and motioned for Patton to take the smaller boy.

"Look, I know you hate Christmas, you're basically the grinch who stole it. But besides that, you have to at least pretend you like it or else i will fight y-"

"I can see some fun in Christmas but all the unnecessary little things you both want to do is just-"

"Do it for Virgil, just act like it's fun. Patton wants it to be perfect and I made a Christmas promise." Roman sighed, "If you won't comply I will literally punch you, nerd."

\--

"When is...Ch-Christman?" Virgil attempted.

"It's Christmas, Kiddo. It's in a couple days or so. I was thinking we could decorate the tree together! Only if you want, it could be fun!" Patton said happily.

Virgil nodded and climbed into Patt's lap he hugged him, "More family time?" 

"You bet! It's going to be perfect."

Virgil smiled, "Everyday is perfect." 

"Why is that?" Patton raised an eyebrow.

"Cause you and Ro and Lo!" Virgil giggled and rested his head on Patton's chest as Patton tried not to squeal.

It would be perfect.


	31. 11 // Decor & Eggnog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decoration!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Request:  
> "oh! What if they put Virgil on the tree as a star? "  
> "Idea of Virgil hissing at Logan "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12 DAYS OF CHRISTMAS LEAVE YOUR CHRISTMAS REQUEST!!!!
> 
> THANK YOU SM FOR THE NICE COMMENTS AND KUDOS!! ahhh ily so much.

Roman finished putting the last tree part and looked at it proudly, "All done!" 

Virgil took the ornaments and threw one at Roman's head, earning a small ouch from the side. He laughed and continued throwing them. 

"No! We do not throw stuff at royalty!!" Roman hid his face and walked over to Virgil picking him up and moving him away from the ornaments. 

He began to pout. "You're no fun!"

"I'm not fun because I won't let you throw stuff at me?" Roman raised an eyebrow unamused.

Virgil rolled his eyes and hissed at the older boy.

Roman's eyes widened, "did you just-- uh-- is that Normal human behavior or-" Roman looked around but, Patton was looking for a tree topper and Logan was in his room reading. 

The smaller boy got up from his spot and began walking torwards the ornaments. Roman noticed this and quickly picked him up, but not every child is perfect and will react the way you want them to. Virgil began kicking and screaming, "Let go!!"

"Virgil! What has gotten into you!" He set the boy down on the couch and looked at him. "Behave, I'm trying to have fun and you're making it really hard!" 

The smaller boys lip began to quiver a bit, he looked down and let his hair cover his face.

"I-- come one Virgil-- don't cry... I love you and I just want-" 

Virgil pushed Roman as hard as he could and tried running away, running to someone else, Logan would yell at Roman for sure, Patton would hug him and tell him that Roman was wrong! Someone, anyone. Roman scooped up the smaller boy. "Let go!!!" Virgil screamed and cried as loud as he could.

Roman's eyes widened, "Shhhhh! It's okay!! Uhm-- please! I'll Uhm- uhhhh...I'll give you unlimited snacks and uhh...whenever Logan or Patton tell you to do something you don't wanna do I'll get you out of it." 

Virgil stopped screaming and wiped his eyes. He had a cheeky grin on his face, "Okay." 

"What's going on??" Patton said walking into the living room concerned. 

"He...Uh...Saw a spider." 

"But he likes spiders?" Patton pushed past Roman, "Virgil, be honest, what happened." 

"I had a bad dream." Virgil said quietly.

Patton sighed and pulled him into a hug. "Well everything's alright now!! We're gonna decorate the tree!!"

Logan walked in and noticed the ornament mess on the floor, "Why is it so messy in here? Also, all the ornaments are different colors how will we keep one colored theme?" 

"Multicolored!" Patton grinned and picked up a polar bear ornaments handing it to Virgil. "Here you can hang up the first one." 

Virgil took it in his hand happily and ran his soft fingertips over the polar bear, gently petting it. He smiled and ran to the tree placing it on a branch. 

"Epic!" Roman said happily. Virgil really only wanted to hang up the ornaments that looked cool so, while the other sides hung up the lights. Virgil looked around in search for ornaments that would fit his standard. 

By the time the other side's had finished with hanging up the Christmas lights around the room and on the stairs, Virgil had hung up all the ornaments that he liked in the the same spot. Which left the tree looking naked except for in that particular place that Virgil favored and could actually reach but, to him it looked perfect.

"Ohh, wow." Roman said hesitantly when he looked at the tree that had been nothing to his particular standard like it had been to Virgil's.

"Uhm, I'm no Christmas expert but something tells me that the tree is definitely missing something." Logan said staring at the tree strangely. 

"well, perhaps… It's because The ornaments are mostly meant to be spread around the tree not just in one particular area."

Virgil looks down a bit disappointed, there was sadness in his eyes glistening, "Did I do it wrong? I'm sorry."

"No that's not what I –"

"There's no right way to decorate, kiddo! If this feels right to you I say it's time for the star on top!" Patton said excitedly.

Virgil gave a confused look, but there was a smile on his face now, "What star?"

"Well, usually families decorate their tree and put a star on the very top of the tree, sometimes they even put angels on top. It's really what makes the whole tree a Christmas tree!!"

"Oh I have an idea! Roman scooped up the smaller boy quickly and placed him on top of the tree. "There, now we have a real angel on the top of our tree." 

"That's enough, that's really unsafe." Logan reached his arms to grab the smaller boy when Virgil hissed at him. He quickly retreated with a startled expression. "Did he..what just--"

"He did it to me too." Roman mumbled.

Patton smiled a bit, "He's like a baby kitten." 

"Patton! That's completely unsafe! And now he's picked up the habit of hissing?? Don't cats do that?!" Logan said concerned, "Does this symbolize something?"

"Let the boy hiss." Patton sighed and grabbed Virgil taking him off the tree. "That's enough being an angel for today, time for some snacks, eggnog!"

"Only a bit! That beverage has an enormous amount of sugar and other sweetners . Truly unhealthy." 

"Eggnog?" Virgil asked confused.

"It's real good!" Patton set Virgil down on the kitchen counter and grabbed Virgil's favorite winnie the Pooh cup, he poured some eggnog into it and handed it to the smaller boy.

Virgil looked at it hesitantly, but sipped it. It was as if this was an all new sugar rush he had never had before. "More more more." 

"No, that's enough for today." Logan said taking the cup before Patton could, he set it in the sink, "Let's finish decorating." He smiled and walked out.

Patton handed Virgil the carton, "You can have more I won't tell!"

Virgil giggled and drank the eggnog until he had a tummy ache.


	32. Hiss- Oops- Don't mention it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman digs himself down a hole and Logan is dumb enough to fall into it. Whoopsie. Patton is oblivious and Virgil is a curious boy.
> 
>  
> 
> Request:  
> Somebody wanted to see Logan get hissed at, this chapter leads into the next request which should be up tomorrow. It'll be fun to write haha :>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IK IK IK IM DOING A BAD JOB AT UPDATING. BUT I FINALLY FOUND MY INSPIRATION!!! SO YEAH- HAHA
> 
> I hope you all are having a good 2018, it's crazy how fast time is going!! I mean like whattttt???
> 
> I'm sorry these chapters are so lowkey ROYALITY I'm trashy. LmaO.
> 
> Anyways I hope ya enjoy this. I'm going to try and make a schedule to update like once a week because I have the time now. So yeah. imMA TRY FOR YOU ALL!!!

Virgil walked back into the living room drinking the juice box that Patton had just given him. He was excited to spend a day with all the sides, even if it was at different times because everyone was a bit busy.

"Roman can you help me with this?" Roman set his laptop aside a jumped up at Patton's voice and went to the laundry room, he smiled at Virgil as he passed by.

Virgil sat on the couch and glanced at the computer, there was some art that caught his attention. It looked like a neatly drawn photo of Patton and Roman kissing. His eyes widened and his face went all red, he was confused.

Roman came back and noticed the boys shocked-confused look. "Everything alright, Virgil?" He looked down at his computer and noticed the photo, his eyes widened, "Wait- I can explain hold on- Uh- I was just looking for new fanart and I saw thi-"

"Fan art?" Virgil asked confused.

"Uh- Well its art that-" Roman could hear Patton's footsteps, "We'll talk later, don't mention anything to Patton." 

"Okay, so! I finished the laundry, here you go Virge." Patton handed Virgil his familiar, soft jacket. "And here you go Roman!" Patton smiled and handed the boy a soft, red sweater that had Disney written on it.

Virgil blinked at the two, wasn't Patton with Logan? Why was there art of Roman and Patton, "Patton do you still love Logan?"

Roman's eyes widened.

Patton gave a confused look, "Well of course! Why wouldn't I, Kiddo?"

Virgil glanced at Roman and then back at Patton, none of this made sense, "I-I don't know I saw-"

"My mistake! Last night we watched these romantic films with drama! I'm sure those got in his head and he's probably scared for you both!" Roman said quickly cutting Virgil off. 

Patton sighed, "Roman, next time be more careful with what you show him and explain those movies aren't realistic." He looked at the smaller boy, "Me and Logan are fine, don't you worry." He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss on Virgil's forehead, "I'll see both of you later, I just have a bit of work to do and I'll be back." He messed up both of the boys hair, it caused Virgil to laugh and Roman to groan.

When Patton was gone Virgil was quick to turn to Roman, "You lied to Patton." 

"You were going to make stuff weird between us!" Roman said feeling his face heat up.

"How?" Virgil tilted his head to the side a bit.

"Virgil, you can't just- certain things make certain situations awkward. Telling Patton that you found weird art on my laptop is one of those things." He scratched his neck uncomfortably.

"Do you like Patt?" Virgil had a face of sympathy.

"No! I- It's the internet and I stumbled- please don't ever bring this up with Patton. Look people are fans of things, so they draw things of them. Boom, fan art." Roman sighed in relief, that was easier than he expected.

"Fan? Like.." Virgil drew circles in the air with his finger and blew air out of his mouth.

"No not an actual fan." Roman groaned, Virgil was like a mini Logan but, more angsty. "A fan is like- well let's say you like something or someone a lot, that makes you a fan of that thing." 

"I'm a fan of you..?" He asked more than said.

Roman smiled, "I guess we're fans of eachother." 

"So, if I draw you, its fan art?" He was slowly understanding.

"Yes! Kind of! Yeah! Its like fan fiction, fan art, fandom. Kids are coming up with weird things these days!" Roman laughed.

"Fan fiction?" Virgil raised an eyebrow.

Roman's eyes widened, "Uh- I'll tell you about it when you're older." 

"What is it?" 

"Virgil, no. I'll tell you later."

"Why?"

"You're too- not old." 

"I'll ask Patton." He stood up quickly.

"No wait!" Roman grabbed Virgil and pulled him on his lap, "Fan fiction is like, when you write about the thing you like, but it isn't real. Here we can read one." Roman looked for something safe and innocent. "NSFW, what does that mean? Guess we'll figure out."

"Who's this about?" Virgil asked curiously.

"Uhm- me and Patton, it was the first one I saw. Let start." He cleared his throat and read, "Roman's eyes held so much lust as he looked at Patton, he was so ha-" Roman's eyes widened, "NOT SAFE, NOT SAFE."

"Huh?" Virgil asked softly.

"Uh- Okay- How about we read a fan fiction about spongebob- no weirdos probably ruined that too." 

Virgil was completely confused, he blinked, "What were you and Patton gonna do in the story?"

"We were going to cuddle and watch a movie!" Roman smiled in a fake manner.

"Then why isn't it safe?" Virgil asked.

"Uh.. Well..uhh-" He was panicking, he had taught Virgil too much, "Okay look the birds and the bees, I think it's time you learn so-"

"Hey Roman, we need your help with something, I can hang out with Virgil, Patton is in my room." Logan smiled and picked up Virgil. 

Virgil's eyes widened as he looked at Roman, "Roman you can't do that Logan is dating Patton." 

Logan raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Roman laughed awkwardly, "We watched romance films, he's been saying crazy things all day! I think he's making a big movie in his head." He smiled before walking off.

Logan snickered, "What movie did you watch?"

Virgil knew Roman would probably wanted him to lie, but he didn't know any movies, "Uhm- Big hero 6." 

Logan raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure? There was no roma-"

"Spongebob." 

"That doesn't-"

"What's the birds and the bees?" Virgil blurted out hoping it would change the subject. 

Logan's eyes widened and his face went red. "Well, Uhm. The fascinating Bee is a yellow and black flying insect, that is essential to the world, they provide honey and pollinate flowers. Birds are flying animals who make nests and lay eggs. Personally, I favor bees over birds."

"Oh." Virgil nodded and sat down, he didn't want to say anymore just in case he messed up. Though, he had many questions like how it made no sense why birds and bees had any significance to fan fiction.

"Why'd you ask about birds and bees anyways?" Logan asked curious.

"Uh...I..." He looked around, his eyes landed on the laptop, "Internet." 

Logan's eyes widened, "Did you see something? What specifically on the internet did you see?"

Virgil swallowed the nervous lump in his throat, he prayed Roman would come quicker but he didn't, "S-Spongebob." 

"Virgil, tell me the truth. You know Patton doesn't like when you lie." He crossed his arms and gave his serious look.

"Fan fiction." 

Logan laughed, "But you can barely read. I still have to teach you."

"Roman read me it." He bit his lip feeling like the biggest tattle tail ever.

"What was it about?"

Roman walked in, "Okay, all done. You can go back." He smiled and sat down.

Logan looked at Roman, serious face, arms crossed, and his eyebrow raised, "Why was I asked about the birds and the bees?"

Roman gulped nervously, "Well- uh." He sighed in defeat, "He wanted to know about fan fiction and I read something, a bit too inappropriate and it had to do with the bedroom and a wild night I'm sure. I kept digging myself in a hole so I was just going to-"

"Explain the process of sexual intercourse to Virgil, are you kidding me? He can't just learn about sex out of nowhere!" Logan rubbed his forehead frustrated.

Virgil was extremely confused now, "Sexual intra- inter? Court?"

Roman looked at Logan concerned, now they had both messed up and they knew it.

"Sex?" 

Patton walked in, "Hey, you all alright?" 

"Yeah! Logan was just helping me figure out the process of hairspray and why it works so well." Roman smiled.

"What's se-"

Logan quickly covered Virgil's mouth. "I'm hungry and so is Virgil, we should definitely make lunch soon!"

"Oh.." Patton checked his watch, "You're right. I'll make lunch, any helpers?"

Roman and Logan spoke at the same time in attempts to not have to answer Virgil's questions, "ME!"

Patton laughed, and glanced at Virgil, "You want to help." 

Virgil nodded and got up, he attempted to run to Patton until Logan grabbed him, "Actually, Virgil said he wasn't feeling too well so, Roman is going to give him medicine." 

"Oh, I don't know how to measure. But, you're smart! You can do it and I'll help Patton." Roman smiled.

Virgil let a soft gasp out, Roman was trying to steal Patton away. "But Logan is da-"

"ng smart! So, he'd be better giving you medicine." Roman said faking the smile.

"I can do it." Patton said giving a concerned look at Virgil, "What's wrong? What are your symptoms?"

Logan and Roman's eyes widened as they spoke at the same time, "I'll do it."

Virgil had enough of being picked up, and he had so many questions. He hissed.

Logan groaned, "No hissing." 

Virgil hissed again and when he wasn't put down he began squirming.

"Alright, set him down. He obviously doesn't want to be hel-"

"Yeah he does! He's just sick and uh.." Roman couldn't think.

Virgil looked at Logan's arm and bit him roughly. 

"Ah- Fu-" He dropped Virgil.

Virgil fell but quickly got up and ran to Patton. He hugged his leg tightly and hid his face.

Patton didn't know if he should comfort or tell him not to bite. His fatherly instinct kicked in, he grabbed Virgil and picked him up holding him closely, it was weird how he could get overwhelmed so quickly. He cried a bit.

Logan rubbed his arm in pain but, he still felt guilty. Roman had sympathy all over his face watching the two.

"Hey, no waterworks. There's no reason to waste your tears and become dehydrated. Everything is alright." Patton pressed a soft kiss on Virgil's forehead and wiped some tears away. "You're okay, kiddo." 

Virgil sniffled softly relaxed before he fell asleep. Patton smiled softly. He looked up at the two, something was up. But he didn't say anything he just walked past them to put Virgil to sleep.

Roman and Logan exchanged looks. They had dug themselves in a deep hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER TOMORROW!!!


	33. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sudden thought flew in his head,"So, is that what you and Patt do?"
> 
> \---------  
> Request:  
> 'What if the sides have "the talk" with Virgil?  
> I need to see Logan and Roman (since Patton is very innocent) trying to explain to the kiddo <3'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two chapters have been really fun to write lmaO. But I got a lot of angsty request and I think I'll do those next >:D
> 
> THANKS FOR THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS AHHHH THEY MEAN SO MUCH I LOVE THE SUPPORT!!! 

Virgil's eyes flickered open, he had arms wrapped around him, they were warm and soft. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and examined where the arms were coming from; a sleeping Patton. 

He giggled softly and played with Patton's hair and face. He was feeling a lot better until he realized the situation he had gotten himself into. But if he could just explain it all to Patton, he would be alright. He shook Patton a bit, "Patt."

Patton's eyes slowly opened, he yawned and put his glasses on, "Something wrong, Kiddo?"

Would the other two sides be mad? Would they yell at him? "Uh- H-Hi."

Patton raised an eyebrow but smiled, he sat up and pulled Virgil on his lap, "You know you can tell me anything, especially if it's upsetting you."

Virgil nodded hesitantly and looked down, he was so indecisive and confused, but Patton could explain all of it? So, maybe he could just tell him.

"Alright, that's it. I don't like seeing you so down! This looks like a job for-" Patton quickly tickled Virgil. 

Virgil gasped and began giggling, normally he'd push the sides off but, he was feeling in an okayish mood. When Virgil was red and almost in tears, Patton stopped and picked him up, "Alright, let's go actually make lunch." 

Virgil nodded as his stomach growled softly, he rested his face in the crotch of Patton's neck. "I have a question." 

Patton smiled as he walked down the hall, "Ask away." 

"What's se-"

"There you both are! I was worried!" Roman said walking over to the two, "Thomas isn't feeling well and Patton this is definitely a job for you!"

Patton gave a concerned look, "Well I feel fine, are you sure he's sad maybe he's-"

"He's definitely sad, crying, sobbing. It's a mess." Roman said quickly.

"Oh- Uhm- I'll go check on him. Can I trust you to make Virgil's lunch?" Patton asked.

"Well of course! I've done it before." Roman said confidently.

Patton handed over the boy before Virgil whined squirmed in attempts to get closer to Patton. "You alright, Virgil? I'll be back later, it'll be quick."

"No!" Virgil said grabbing onto Patton's cardigan.

Patton sighed softly, "I suppose you can come wi-"

"Do you really think that is a good idea. You remember last time, things didn't end well." Roman said hesitantly. 

Virgil pouted and looked up at Patton with his best puppy eyes. 

"Virgil, it'll take 5 minutes! Roman will make you food and I'll be back before he even finishes!" Patton smiles.

He sighed in defeat and nodded softly. Patton set him down instead of handing him over and patted his head, "Be back soon kiddo."

Then he was gone and Logan was quick to leave his room, "What are we going to do?"

Roman groaned, "I know, that you probably think it's a bad idea but, I think we should just explain to him what it means." 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you wanted death that bad. You can go ahead and do it, I'll bring flowers to your funeral." Logan snickered softly.

"Well, I'm not the one who threw the word out like it was nothing. We could have fixed it but no! You just couldn't keep your mouth shut, nerd." Roman rolled his eyes. "If I get in trouble so do you!"

Logan groaned, "Okay, we'll explain it and Uhm.. okay. I have a plan."

Roman let out a soft sight in relief, "Alright, good. But first we need to give him lunch." 

"We have no time. Patton will be back soon when Thomas messes up and says the wrong thing." He turned to Virgil, "I know you're curious. So, we're going to explain everything." He grabbed his hand and led him to the living room. 

Virgil sat comfortably on the couch with the two sides in front of him. He was glad that he'd finally get some sort of answers.

"You remember when I told you about those intimate relationships." Logan said first.

"That's what you and Patt have?" Virgil asked more than said.

"Yes.." Logan said hesitantly knowing that this would be awkward.

"And that's what Patt and Ro have?" 

Roman's eyes widened, "No, no, no! Those stories aren't actually real." 

"But you always smile and hang out?" He was slowly getting more confused.

Logan glanced at Roman suspiciously, "What other things do they do?" 

"Really Logan? We have other things to worry about!" Roman said feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"You're right, we'll talk about it later." Logan cleared his throat, "When you're in an intimate relationship sometimes those 'long kisses'...uhm.. well- they aren't enough." He fidgeted with his fingers, "Roman we can't do this. This is weird."

"What Logan was saying was. The long kisses aren't enough and they sometimes lead into uhm- something called.." He whispered the word softly, "Sex." 

"But- it's a naughty word! Don't say it or it'll upset people. If you want to reference it call it... intense cuddling." Logan said, "Not that you should ever refer to it." 

"Well sex- I mean intense cuddling is when uh- two people are in an intimate relationship-"

"You're just repeating what I said. Se- Intense cuddling, I mean, is when a boy or a girl, or a girl and a girl or and bo-"

"Really? We're going to be here all day! It's when 2 people-"

"There's sometimes more than 2 but you know, keep going." Logan mumbled.

"Okay, but we're explaining the basics not threesomes or foursomes or whatever your sick mind is thinking." Roman said frustratedly.

"Threesome?" Virgil whispered.

Logan and Roman looked at each other. The hole they dug only kept getting deeper. 

"It's a math thing, you don't wanna learn it. So many numbers, it's boring. But if you want a math lesson, I can give you one!" Logan said happily.

Virgil quickly shook his head, "No!"

"Back to intense cuddling.. two people.."

\----------

Virgil scratched his head a bit confused as to why anybody would want to do that. But, like Roman and Logan said; it was an adult thing. A quick thought flew in his head, "So you and Patton have s-"

"No! Well- Look, it-" Logan looked down embarrassed but, he used it to his advantage, "Actually, Patton is terrified of intense cuddling. It's scary for him, that's why it's important to not mention any of this or..." He thought, something Virgil didn't like? "He'll literally cry if any of this is mentioned."

"But.. you two are in a intimate relationship.?" 

"Well, some people don't like that kind of thing. It just isn't their type of thing, we have no reason to judge them." Logan said. 

The door opened and in walked Patton, "Its weird, he said he was feeling sad but, nothing was wrong! He just kept going on about nothing. Oh, sorry I took long by the way." 

Logan hopped up, "Its no big deal! Thomas is weird, I'm telling you." 

Roman laughed and nodded in agreement. "Honestly, something definitely seems off about him." 

Virgil looked at Patton sympathetically, he knew the feeling of being uncomfortable by a certain thing. The thought of Patton crying hurt, but maybe if they talked about it, he could help! But first, lunch. "I'm hungry." 

"Hi hungry, I'm da-" Patton paused, "Wait did Roman not feed you?" He glanced at the fanciable side. 

"Oh, stuff came up. Virgil wanted to wait for you so, I gave him his way." Roman smiled.

Virgil didn't like the other side's lying to Patton, It made him feel sick to his stomach. How could they do it so easily?

\----

Patton kissed Virgil's cheek softly and tucked him in his bed, "Alright, sleep well."

Virgil stopped Patton from leaving by grabbing his hand, "Patt.."

Patton looked confused, "Something wrong?"

"It's okay to not like..." He coughed softly, "The thing." 

"What thing?"

Virgil whispered softly, "Intense cuddling. The adult thing." 

Patton blinked a couple of times, "Who told you about "intense cuddling" and when? What is it?" 

"Don't tell them I told you, they just don't want you being sad. But! I know how it feels to have thing makes you feel bad, Logan said not everyone likes..." He looked around and whispered, "Sex."

Patton's eyes widened, "Logan told you about that word?" 

"And Roman." 

He smiled and took a deep breathe, you could practically hear the kill bill music, "Alright Kiddo, but we don't talk about that thing, it's inappropriate. Alright? No more mentioning it." 

Virgil nodded and hugged Patton tightly, he was determined to not have a sad Patton. "I love you."

He smiled and hugged him back, "I love you too."

Patton stood up and pressed another kiss on his forehead. "Good night." He made his way out of the room and walked to the living room, he found himself sitting in between both of the sides who seemed to be casually watching some game show.

It was silent, "Thanks for taking care of Virgil while I was out." Patton smiled.

Logan nodded, "it's no problem really! Always a pleasure to do so."

"Exactly." Roman said in agreement.

"So.." Patton started, "Who's going to confess first about this so called 'intense cuddling' Virgil learned about." 

Both of the boys eyes widened, but Roman was first to get up and start running. Logan froze in hopes he could reason out of this.

But oh boy was Patton mad.  
\------

"Right when I thought I couldn't taste the soap from last time, he does this to us. I blame you completely." Logan said drinking his tea in hopes it would get rid of the flavor of the green apple soap, "it didn't even taste like green apple."

"I can't believe I couldn't out run him." Roman said groaning, the taste stung his tongue. 

"I think we both learned last time that Patton is stronger and faster than both of us." 

"Well, next time you get up and run the opposite way rather than sitting and accepting fate." Roman rolled his eyes.

"I was trying to reason!" 

"You had accepted your fate." Roman sighed, "There's no lying or keeping secrets from Patt."

"You got that right."

Meanwhile, the small boy slept happily and Patton held a grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for the angst!


	34. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not. Safe. Patton. Gone. Fear.
> 
>  
> 
> \------  
> Request (I think it was suppose to be sweet but I decided angstier would be evil >:).) :
> 
> "do a story where Thomas has to babysit Virgil. this could be because the other sides are busy planning something for him or maybe fear has come back for round two and its safer for Virgil to be with Thomas. I just think that would be a really cute chapter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST ANGST ANGSt
> 
> You guys are so sweet :(( i love you all so much ahhhhh!!!
> 
> Alright, leave request! And enjoy >:) part one!!

Roman was the first one to wake Virgil up. It was unusual since lately they were letting him sleep as long as he wanted and even if somebody did wake him up it would be Patton. Roman didn't seem that well either, he looked worried with a fake, plastered smile on his face.

"Hey Virgil." His voice had no hint of confidence or anything. 

"Hi?" He asked more than said.

"Uhm, today we're all busy, so we thought it'd be good for you to spend some time with Thomas! You like Thomas! Cartoons, snacks it'll be good." He patted the smaller boys head.

"Wh-"

"Alright let's get you dressed quickly and we'll be off." He walked into Virgil's closet and lazily picked a random combination of clothes that look decent, but usually if Roman were picking his clothes he'd take forever and make sure everything matched perfectly.

Roman helped Virgil get dressed and picked him up. He walked out of the room and while he passed the living room Virgil noticed Logan sitting on the couch quietly, his foot tapped the floor nervously, he didn't look good at all.

Roman saw and sighed, "Virgil, we all love you." 

That sentence didn't feel good, it left him feeling ice cold, it left his mouth feeling bitter. "What's wrong?"

Roman sighed and stayed quiet.  
\----

Virgil was sat on the couch, he was drinking his juice box that he was given and eating the cookies from the small packet they gave him. He tried listening to their conversation but, they were talking so softly he could only make out five words.

Not. Safe. Patton. Gone. Fear.

Maybe he misheard? Patton couldn't be gone? He was always safe? Fear hadn't bothered him in so long? But it made sense, Roman woke him up, Logan looked paranoid. Why wasn't he safe? Was Patton okay?

He swallowed the nervous lump in his throat as Roman walked over to the smaller boy and pressed a kiss on his forehead. "I'll be back as soon as I can! Behave, alright?" 

Virgil offered a smile and nodded. Then Roman was gone and he felt the slight panic. Thomas sat next to Virgil but kept his distance. "You want to watch cartoons." 

Virgil nodded, he didn't though. He wanted to know what was going on.

"Steven universe is always good." He looked through his TV, but Thomas seemed off.

"Are you okay?" Virgil asked.

Thomas gave a dry laugh, "Of course I'm okay. I feel great." But his voice didn't show that. 

That had to mean Patton wasn't okay. He began to worry more, "T-Thomas." A couple tears managed to escape his eyes, as the panic began to rise.

Thomas eyes shifted to the younger boy and they widened, "Virgil?! Whats wrong?" 

\-----

"You stay away from my family or else." Patton said his voice was bitter and a bit weak. There were bruises on his arms and all together he looked like he could pass out.

"You know Patton, you've always been my favorite." He let a chuckle out, "I admire the way you try and see the best in situations, I admire how you act strong and yet you're so easy to break. Honestly, why do you even try so hard? Its ridiculous." Fear pushed Patton softly, but it was enough for him to fall. "I always beat you, because you know I'm always right."

How could he have been so stupid to come here by himself? He could barely be alone with Thomas and Virgil. He let his body fall and closed his eyes, he couldn't let the negative thinking get to him, he just needed to breathe and remind himself who he was. 

"Aw Patton, that's really cute." Fear grabbed him by his cardigan and pulled him up, "You thought you were strong enough to come here by yourself, well lets see just how strong you really are." He smirked.  
\-------------

"We should go after him." Logan stood up and paced around, "We have to, he's not okay, I feel it- I don't feel okay- something is wrong. It feels bad- I feel bad- how's Virgil? Was he alright?" Logan said quickly.

Roman took a deep breathe, he had to be strong for everyone, "Patton said he could handle it and I believe in him, we-" He sighed and looked down, "I honestly don't know what to do."

"He's in trouble I feel it. Roman, we shouldn't have let him go by himself. Oh gosh, we messed up." 

"Logan calm down. Patton said he wanted us to focus on Virgil's safety I think-"

"Well, Virgil is safe now! But you know who isn't? Patton, so get your stupid sword and let's go." Logan glared and stood up walking out the door.

Roman groaned and got his sword, following after Logan.

\-----------

Virgil's breathing was getting faster, quicker and quicker. Oh, it hurt so bad, but what did? Why did he feel so bad? He's okay, he's okay, he's okay. Then why does Thomas look so bad? Why isn't he acting like he usually did?

"Uhm.. the breathing exercises!" Thomas said quickly.

But what were they? He couldn't think, was it 5, 7, 8? Was it 1, 2, 3? No, that wasn't right, what was it? He began growing frustrated and clenched his fist. He screamed.

\-----

Patton coughed weakly, "V-Virgil it's okay.." 

Fear smiled, "But you sure aren't." 

\-----

"Virgil, it's okay." Thomas said pulling Virgil into a hug. 

"P-Patton's n-not." He managed to choke out.

"Virgil, I need you to calm down. I would tell you the breathing exercise but it seems I've forgotten. My brain is not functioning." Thomas said with a smile to try and calm him, but it only made it worst.

Virgil's eyes widened, "He has Logan too!" He stood up and ran for the door.

Thomas groaned, how did he get stuck in this situation, "Look, there's nothing for us to do except panic or stay calm. It'd be better for us to just calm down and relax." 

Virgil ignored him and focused on his breathing, Patton would want him staying calm, Patton would tell him-

"Look Kiddo, you might not feel okay. But, everything will be okay. I promise it'll be fine." 

Virgil looked at Thomas who held a soft smile, it was comforting, familiar. He hugged him tightly. 

Was it okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bwahahah! Is it okay?


	35. Broke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Engulfed in fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERES PART 2 SORRY FOR THE WAIT AND SORRY IN ADVANCE FOR THE ANGST. lmaO I PROMISE ONCE PATTON FE- OH WAIT LET ME NOT SPOIL THIS CHAPTER.
> 
> cHECK THE END NOTES.
> 
> ALSO I HATE TO BE THAT PERSON, but I'm doing oneshots for the sides because I'm trash and I already put the first one up, it's royality. So like, y'all should read that and leave me some request. Cause like yeah. Aha, it's called "Together"
> 
> ALSO THANKS FOR ALL THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS YALL LEFT ABOUT HOW THE ANGST DESTROYED YOU ALL IT WAS VERY FUN TO READ AHA.
> 
> ANYWAYS ENJOY!!!

What really got Patton was the way the tall figure in front of him let his hair fall so messily across his face, the way his eyes held a dark shade of that crimson red, and yet they had a shine to them, the way his lips made it a process to slowly curve to one side before they exposed his teeth and his smile held so much satisfaction, the way those sharper than normal K9 teeth made Patton feel uneasy, it was the way each step he took made Patton feel like he'd lose consciousness. 

It was the way his body was engulfed in fear.

\--------

Thomas watched television but, Virgil had his eyes stuck on him. He was the only sign of knowing how Patton was, he was his only comfort now. Virgil did feel a bit selfish that he really only wanted to know about Patton and the others. He really just wanted to go to them.

"How do you feel?" He whispered playing with his fingers anxiously.

"Honestly, not good. Too many bad thoughts happening all at once. I don't feel right." He sighed.

Virgil looked down at his sweater paws and grabbed the bag of cookies from of the tables, "We have to help him, eat these." 

Thomas took them confused, "This will help?"

"I think he runs on cookies, like me!" Virgil grinned. "Now eat them." 

That made Thomas smile, he ate them and continued watching the cartoons. Virgil knew Patton liked his affection so, he pressed a small cheek kiss on Thomas face and laid in his lap, he hugged him tightly.

\--------

His body felt warm, there was a soft, tingly sensation of his cheek. It was all too familiar, a weak smile found its way on his lips before it fell and he let a shaky breath out. Pain.

"It's not enough." 

"I-I'm strong."  
\--------

Virgil felt a couple tears spill from his eyes, this wasn't working, Thomas still felt bad, "It's not enough." 

Thomas sighed and played with the smaller boys hair, "Patton is strong." 

Virgil sniffled and nodded,"How are you feeling?" He asked for the millionth time hoping for a different response.

"Same as 10 minutes ago. Virgil, you don't have to beat yourself up over this. I'm not really sure what's going on but, I know it'll be alright." 

"But you're left handed." 

That made Thomas smile.  
\---------

Logan was the one to knock, Roman was the one to kick the door down. When they walked in the room, there was no sign of anybody being there but something caught Logan's eyes, Patton's cardigan.

He ran to it and grabbed it holding it closely to him as if it were his life line, "Where is he?!" He shouted.

An unfamiliar face walked out and looked at the two, he looked unamused, "What are you two doing here?"

"Virgil told me about you, you must be Ang? What does that ever stand for?" Roman laughed. 

"You can call me Anger. Now, what are you doing he-" 

There was a scream.

\---------

Patton screamed in pain.

Fear let out a soft chuckle.

\------

Anger slammed Logan against the wall; Logan was losing himself, he was letting the anger get to him. "If you don't get off of me I'll-"

Roman pushed him off, he was trying to keep a calm mind. He had to stay strong, for Patton, for Logan and especially Virgil. "Logan let's go, it sounded like it came from the back." He kicked Anger before walking off, Logan followed behind him. 

When they got to the door it was as if it were made out of bricks, there was no breaking it, there was no opening it, they couldn't do anything.

Helpless.

\------

Virgil felt his eyes go heavy, it was nap time. He yawned and adjusted himself to be in a more comfortable position until a he felt a weird sensation on his wrist. He looked at it a vine wrapped around his wrist and up to his hand, and when it did out sprouted a beautiful, healthy sunflower that held a shiny blue key. "a key?" 

The flower slowly began to turn a darker color, as if it were dying, his eyes widened and for some odd reason he just knew. Not sure sure what, but he knew something. "Thomas! We have to go now." He got up and ran.

\------

Fear grabbed Patton's face, Patton didn't resist, he couldn't. "Admit you're scared."

More tears fell from his eyes but this time he didn't have the strength to wipe them off. He was weak, there was no use. Crying, with no emotions present. Breaking point.

"Did I stutter? Can you not hear me?!" Fear shouted causing Patton to flinch, he laughed and wiped some of his tears away, "Patton, you and I both know this could have been prevented if you would have just left the anxious boy here. No more pain, no more stress, no more work. Like, why'd you put yourself through all of this? Coming here alone knowing you'd end up hurt. All you had to do was give me him and you would have been alright."

Patton's sniffled and looked away, "Virgil, is a-apart of m-my family." 

He grinned, "You know, you are my favorite. So, I'll make you a deal." He ran his fingers through the broken boys hair.

\------

Virgil ran down the hallway with Thomas following behind him holding a box. He smiled excitedly when he saw the two familiar boys.

"Ro! Lo!" He ran up to them.

Their eyes widened, Roman was the one to grab him and pick him up. "What are you two doing here!?"

Virgil squirmed and got out of his grip, he pushed Logan away from the door and put the key in the door knob opening it. The vine, the flower, the key disappeared. He quickly slammed the door open, Patton probably wouldn't like that cause it wasn't polite. He ran in and looked at the two, the bravery wore off.

Logan was next to run in, when he saw Patton he ran to him and hugged him tightly, it made Patton flinch, tense up, his breathing couldn't calm.

Roman walked in hesitantly, and grabbed Virgil pulling him close to him. "Fear it's over." 

Fear smiled, "Is it Patton?" 

Patton stayed quiet.

"It was a question." 

Patton closed his eyes and embraced Logan in attempts to feel any sense of comfort and protection.

"Let me keep you all up to date, it's either him." He pointed at the smaller boy, "Or that one." He pointed at Patton. 

Roman laughed, "Either way it's bad for us. If Virgil stays, he'll be more anxious and Thomas will probably never leave the house. If Patton stays here, Thomas will just constantly be miserable. We don't have to do anything you tell us to do."

Virgil had his eyes locked on Patton, he looked sad, scared, in pain. That made him mad, "Fear, you're a dick." 

Roman's eyes widened, he shouldn't have rambled to Virgil, he coughed awkwardly, "Oh shit- I mean- Wow! I wonder what Thomas taught him."

Fear laughed and walked towards Virgil, "Aw, you don't like seeing Patton like this, do you? How does it make you feel? Not good?"

Virgil shifted a bit uncomfortably and stepped back, he stayed behind Roman, "I don't like you." 

"Then I think we know who's staying with me!" He walked towards Logan who was holding Patton, he seemed to be fighting the urge to pass out. "Cute couple, hate to see it fall apart." 

"You stay away from him and our family." Logan glared, "You saw him hurt, what more do you want?" 

Virgil stepped out and grabbed somethings from the box Thomas had. He hid them in his oversized jacket and walked back in the room. 

"Fear get away from my fam-"

Fear walked over to him and got eye level with him, he was clearly frustrated, "Oh cute, the little babies talking! What the hell do you think you're going to do about it?!? Nothing ever ends happy and you better get fu.." 

Virgil fought the anxiety, he hated being yelled at. He quickly pulled the bottle of bubbles out of his pocket and opened it, throwing them at his eyes.

"Ah- My eyes!" Fear clenched his eyes as he fell to his knees in pain. 

Virgil stepped back and turned to Roman, lifting his arms to signify that he wanted to be held. Roman looked shocked but he picked up the boy and smiled.

"Oh, now you're going to get it." He stood up and attempted to run to the two before slipping over the spill and falling again. He groaned in pain.

"Fear?" Virgil said in a soft voice.

He glared at the smaller boy in pain, "What?"

"If you're fear, are you scared of things too?" He fidgeted with something in his pocket.

He didn't say anything, he just rolled his eyes and attempted to get up.

"I got something for you." Virgil smiled and pulled a small spider out of his pocket, it crawled slowly on his hand.

Fears eyes widened and gulped getting up and slowly walking to the exit. "I know d-dang well you didn't b-bring that in my house." He let out a scream before running out, his steps were fast and heavy.

"Virgil! We said not to pick up random spiders you see!" Roman said.

"It's not real. Lo gave me it." He pressed the small button making the spider not move, "he's Chair." 

"You named your toy spider Cha- Okay, whatever let's just get Patton out of here." 

\-----

They were back home, Thomas was resting back at his place. Virgil and Roman sat a distance away, watching Logan examine Patton who overall looked like he needed to catch up on so much sleep.

"Does it hurt when I press down here?" Logan touched a bruised spot on Patton's stomach making him jump and let a whine out. Logan apologized and nodded softly. "We can't do much about the bruises and marks." He sighed softly, "I know you don't feel well right now, I promise it's going to go away."

Patton nodded, he was clearly else where in his mind. 

Virgil walked up to Logan and tugged on his shirt, "His hairs darker like F-"

Logan covered Virgil's mouth quickly, "Let's not say his name for now." 

Virgil nodded and sat next to Patton keeping a small distance. He knew all too well about bad feelings, "Patton?" 

Patton's eyes shifted to the smaller boy and a soft, weak, fake smile found its way on his lips. "Yes?" 

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the familiar giraffe, he handed it to Patton, "He helps." 

The older boy looked at the giraffe, it was soft. He still remembered giving it to Virgil. The smile on his face, the way he never let it leave his side for weeks. He hugged Virgil tightly.

 

\------

"Is he really going to be okay?" Roman asked Logan concerned. "His eyes, his hair they look like his but, less scary." 

Logan sighed, "Unfortunately, Patton was with him for too long and it was too much for him. So, he'll be feeling bad for a couple days, but, he'll slowly start feeling like himself. We just have to keep an eye on him a bit." He smiled.

Virgil listened to their conversation pretending to be asleep. He cuddled into Patton and relaxed.

It was good to have him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!  
> I got the next few chapters planned.
> 
> 1,) I always mention The giraffe Patton gave Virgil but, I think next chapter will be the time he did give him it.
> 
> 2.) after the giraffe chapter it'll probably be Virgil trying to help Patton.
> 
> If you have any ideas, comment.  
> Leave request.
> 
> I swear when the angst is over it'll be real cute!  
> PEACE OUT YO.


	36. Giraffe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the familiar giraffe, he handed it to Patton, "He helps."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sO SORRY I LITERALLY HAD THIS CHAPTER READY AND NEVER POSTED IT OMFGNSKSKSKSKSM. ANYWAYS HERES THIS. I rEAD MY LAST CHAPTER AND IT MADE ME CRY HAHA.
> 
> Anyways, I got one more chapter following this tomorrow and then I got this cool request I wanna do next week :P 
> 
> I've been doing good lately, just a crap ton of school ewwww. Hard classes, lots of homework :/
> 
> AnywAYS LEAVE REQUESTTT AND ENJOY

Virgil sat in the corner of the couch twidling his fingers anxiously, it was as if he were in an unfamiliar house with strangers. Who was he to even think they were good? He had just met them 2 days ago.

"Hello, Virgil. How are you feeling?" Logan said sitting down next to Virgil with a thick book.

He blinked a couple of times, before shrugging.

"No idea? I have been researching Kid care, obviously I'm not a father nor would I be a good father figure because you know." He looked through a page that had been heavily posted noted. "It says make sure they're happy and aware it's okay to feel. Are you aware it's okay to feel?"

Virgil raised an eyebrow, this dude was weird, he nodded.

"Okay. Hm... it also says don't let the child starve.." His eyes widened, "Are you starving?"

That confused Virgil the most, because he ate breakfast with the sides, so why would he be starving? He shook his head.

"Oh good, I don't know what I would do if you were starving. Just kidding, I know everything. He looked through the book, "..and lastly, make sure the child is comfortable in their surroundings. Are you comfortable?"

Virgil looked at him, he didn't want to answer wrong he just shrugged, when Logan had no response to it Virgil nodded.

"Great! I'll be in my room doing more research, I'll be back soon with more questions." He got up and walked off. 

Virgil looked down, why wasn't he feeling "comfortable"? Would it always feel this weird? Why was Logan such a weirdo? He shook his head and stood up taking a few steps forward before hearing somebody coming down the stairs and taking steps back, scared. 

He was met with a soft, familiar smile; and bright eyes, "Oh! Hey Virgil!" Patton smiled and waved, "What are you up to?" 

Virgil looked around a bit nervous and shrugged.

"You want to hang out with me? I mean- you don't have to! But everyone is busy and we're going to have to learn about each other anyways!" He smiled and tapped his index finger against his lip, "Though there's not much we can do, I mean! There's a bunch of stuff like just talk and look at animals..." He rambled on about all the activities.

Virgil whimpered softly, feeling overwhelmed with all the options. 

Patton instantly shut up, "Hey. Let's just relax a bit and watch some television." 

\-------

"Because the dog was feeling RUFF!" Patton said.

Virgil began giggling at the joke, he had felt better, cuddling into Patton's side for comfort. "What's that?" Virgil pointed at the long necked animal in the book. 

Patton smiled, "That's a giraffe. They have really long necks!! And big tongues! So pretty, especially with the design." 

Virgil put his small hand and ran it over the giraffe photo, he starred at it in awe. "Pretty." 

He admired the small boy and played with his hair, "You like giraffes?" 

He nodded excitedly.

An instant thought flickered in Patton's head, "Then I have something for you!" He got up and motioned for the smaller boy.

Virgil got up hesitantly and followed Patton who led him to his room and looked in his huge closet, there had to be a monster in there. Virgil was sure of it.

"Aha!" Patton walked out and closed the door. "Here! He can keep you company and as long as you have him you won't feel lonely, not to mention he'll make sure you're safe so you don't have to be scared! I know some days you'll feel extra anxious or maybe even just a little anxious, he'll help." He smiled handing Virgil a small stuffed giraffe.

Virgil took the giraffe and smiled, it was the same size as it was in the book, "M-Mine?"

"That's why I'm giving it to you! I'm rarely scared anymore so I don't need him much." Patton smiled, "Make sure to show him lots of love because he likes that!" 

Virgil held his arms up, Patton smiled and picked him up. The smaller boy hugged him tightly, "Thank you." He wasn't sure why people said that, or when to say it. But whenever Logan or Roman gave Patton something or vice versa, They'd say "thank you."

"No problem, so what are you going to name your giraffe."

"Giraffe." 

"No that's what he's called, you have to name him." 

"Giraffe." 

"Okay, I guess that's fine." He smiled and led him back to the living room holding his empty hand.

"Small." Virgil said examining the giraffe.

Patton laughed, "For your convenience, but don't be fooled, Giraffes are huge! They eat 75 pounds of food everyday!! Don't worry though, one day I'll buy you a giraffe." 

Virgil's eyes lit up and smiled excitedly. "Real one?"

"Well of course!" He grinned, "Don't tell the others though! You know how they a- well I guess you don't. Have you talked to them?" 

Virgil shook his head, "Lo, Weird; Ro, weirder." 

Patton laughed, "They mean well. They're just trying their best and don't really know how to treat new people. But since I'm the first to talk to you, I guess I can claim you as my best friend." He pointed to himself.

That warmed his heart, he nodded quickly. 

"Then that means it's my job to make sure you're protected and okay! Along with giraffe of course. So if anyone messes with you, you tell me!" He nodded proudly.

"Virgil!!" Logan ran down the stairs quickly, Virgil instinctively hid behind Patton holding his giraffe tightly. "Do you have a fever or itchy spots on you?!?"

Patton sighed, "Logan, I get this is new for you, but I think you should take a break from the books. Virgil is fine, and-" he took the book away from Logan reading the title, "You're reading a book about diseases? I think you know all you need to know." 

Logan nodded a bit and rubbed his eyes tiredly, letting out a yawn, "I just want-" his eyes landed on Virgil and his face went red, his eyes went back to Patton, his voice a whisper tone, "I don't want to mess up." 

Patton gave him a sympathetic smile, holding his hand, "I know." He sighed, "Just be yourself, but right now please just take a nap until dinner?" 

Logan nodded and straightened his glasses, "Alright, I suppose that would be a good idea. Very well, I'll see you at dinner." 

Patton nodded and smiled as Logan walked away. 

"Alright!" Roman shouted running down the stairs. "I finished designing his room, and oh boy is it hard to work in there- no offense!" 

Virgil gave a confused look. 

Patton looked at him, "Let's go see your room." He held his hand and pulled him up.

Roman opened the door and revealed the dark room, that still looked so comforting. He smiled excitedly, "M-Mine?" 

"Well this is your room, isn't it?" Roman smiled and patted his head.

Virgil walked in, it was much more comforting then before, he set the giraffe down on the soft sheeted bed admiring all the posters and cool designs. 

Patton smiled, "Welcome to the family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ily, hope you all are doing good.


	37. You're the best medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Will fear apologize?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. I always do this thing where I freaking write a lot and never post it??? I'm so dumb omg. ScHOOL HAS MEEE DEADDDD BUT ITS ALMOST SUMMERRR AND THAT MEANS MORE POSTINGGG
> 
> ALSO DO YOU GUYS LIKE REMY AS MUCH AS I DOO?? I love sleep so much, he's a cutie :(( 
> 
> Deceit also had me spOOKED. Who's hyped for the next sanders side's!! I am!!
> 
> Hope ya enjoy!! I love ya!!

It wasn't like Patton wanted to be all sleepy, sad and slompy. He held the giraffe tightly to him and smiled slightly. There just wasn't the same light in him, of course it had only been a couple days since they had gotten him back. Virgil sighed very softly as he continued to color on the floor next to him, he knew Patton had always found it fun watch him coloring. It's what they always talked about, Patton would always praise the smaller boy telling him he held so much talent, and he meant that.

"Alright, Virgil. Come on, let us give you some lunch. I am sure you need something in your digestive system so you can function properly at this time." Logan said walking into the living room.

Virgil gave him a confused look, "What?"

"He wants to feed you lunch." Patton mumbled into the giraffe. 

Virgil shook his head before abandoning his crayons and book and crawling onto the couch next to Patton. 

"Virgil, I am not going to fight you on this. Let's go." Logan said crossing his arms, speaking in a stern voice, "Patton needs rest anyways, now let's go." He repeated.

Patton's arm surprisingly found itself wrapping around the smaller boy. It made Virgil happy, like he had won against Logan.

"No, Patton. He needs to eat." Logan groaned and grabbed Virgil picking him up. 

Virgil began to squirm in his grip, "Let go!" He whined. When Logan didn't he began to swing his legs back and forth and wave his arms around, a slightly high pitched yell escaped his lips, "Let go!!"

Logan rolled his eyes and practically dragged Virgil to the kitchen setting him down in a chair. Roman looked back at an angry Virgil, "So, Uhm, hungry?" 

Virgil shook his head before mumbling angrily, "no." 

"He's being a brat, ignore him." Logan said, there was no hint of emotion in his tone. It hurt Virgil. 

"That's not nice." Roman said softly. 

"It wasn't meant to be nice. Now just give him his food." Logan mumbled.

When a sandwich was set I front of Virgil, he looked at it feeling eyes burn into his skull. He felt uncomfortable, angry, sad, hurt. Virgil threw everything to the floor and ran out. 

Logan clenched his fist and began to go after him before feeling strong arms grab him, "Logan, you need to calm down."

Logan looked back to see Roman who looked upset. "What?"

"Look, Patton isn't well. It's making all of us act differently. You aren't you but nobody is yelling at you for it. Please, just- be nice to Virgil. I'm sure he's hurting just like you." Roman gave a sympathetic smile and let go.

Logan sighed and walked out in a calmer manner. 

Virgil sat on Patton's lap, he rested his head against his chest, there were some slight tears in his eyes, He was overwhelmed. 

"I'm sorry, kiddo. I promise everything is gonna be fine. Lo didn't mean it" Patton ran his fingers gently through the smaller boys hair. It was comforting.

"He did." 

He sighed softly, "You have to understand that we all have feelings. Sometimes we just get so mad or we feel so hurt. Then we say things we don't mean or do things that aren't good. What Logan said wasn't good but, I'm sure he said it cause he was upset." 

Virgil looked down staying quiet, he knew he had pushed Logan's buttons and anything said was his own fault.

"But, saying mean things isn't automatically excused just because you're upset. Cause either way if you hurt someone you have to apologize." Patton said smiling. 

Virgil nodded, "Will fea-"

"Virgil." Logan said walking in on the two, "A word with you, if I may."

Virgil nodded hesitantly and followed Logan to his room. When they got there it was quiet but Logan was the one to break the silence.

"I apologize for what I said and how I treated you. I know that you probably are hurt just like I am and I should have taken your feelings into consideration." 

Virgil shifted uncomfortably, "I'm sorry." Except he didn't give an explanation.

Logan nodded softly and smiled, "I'll forgive you if you forgive me."

The smaller boy just smiled and nodded, he had his arms open and looked up at the taller boy. Logan smiled and lifted him pulling him into a tight hug. "You seem to be the best medicine for all of us." He held Virgil in one hand and booped his nose softly. 

Virgil smiled brightly, and played with Logan's tie, his stomach growled, "I'm hungry." 

Logan sighed into a laugh, "Alright, how about you help Princey and I cook something for everyone and we eat dinner, with Patton, and watch a movie? Does that sound good to you?"

Virgil nodded quickly.

\-----

Patton was always the one to cook, the others had barely managed to make mashed potatoes, Mac and cheese and a side of broccoli. Not to mention they constantly were asking Patton how to do stuff. Their choice of beverage was purple kool-aid, Virgil picked it because it was purple and that was his favorite.

Virgil had barely touched his food and instead cuddled into Patton's side. When everyone had finished all Virgil had done was drink his juice. Eventually Patton just started laughing.

"Virgil, your food is right in front of you and you're stomach is growling!" His smile was bright and he had that light in his eyes.

Virgil thought his eyes deceived him, he took hold of his spoon and scooped some mashed potatoes, holding it up to Patton's mouth. 

"No, I already had mine; Silly." Patton took the spoon and held it up to Virgil's mouth, "Now, eat. This train has to go somewhere."

Virgil smiled softly and ate the spoon full. 

When Virgil looked at the other sides to see if they had noticed, Roman was still focused on his show while Logan looked at the two wide eyed.

"Now don't tell me you forgot how to feed yourself!" Patton handed the spoon back to Virgil and messed up his hair. 

He locked eyes with Logan, he looked shocked and happy all at once. 

Patton went back to watching the show while Logan and Virgil still exchanged looks, but neither of them wanted to say much just in case they'd ruin it.

"Roman, you have a stain on your shirt." Patton said noticing it.

Panic rose in Roman and his focus shifted away from the television, "A what?!? How could it be?" He looked all around his shirt before finally locating it and making a scream of complete horror, "No!"

"Relax, calm down! I can try and get rid of that later." Patton moved over to the prince and examined the stain, "Yeah, definitely. Plus it's so smal-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but, are you feeling better? Because you look a lot better and if so then.." Roman continued on rambling.

Virgil's eyes widened, Logan facepalmed feeling like Roman had just ruined everything.

Patton just laughed and covered Roman's mouth, "Roman you're rambling." 

Roman moved Patton's hand gently and let out a soft chuckle, face flustered, "Well- I guess I am, aren't I?"

Patton nodded before turning to the others, "Oh! I forgot to thank you all! I didn't know the best chefs in the world would be cooking today." He smiled.

Logan looked like the most flustered, dorky, nerd ever, "It was the least we could do for you!! We just wanted to do something nice, you deserve it for all that you've done for us.."

Virgil covered Logan's mouth, "You're tumbling." 

"Rambling, not tumbling! But good enough. Thank you." Patton laughed softly.

They all smiled, they all just knew.

With those bright eyes.

With the gentle smile.

With that soft laugh.

With the sweet voice.

Knew he was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	38. Allergies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What makes you think Patton has some magical power to get past any and all situations."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to write this chapter for so long so hERE IT FINALLY ISS WOOTTT WOOOTTT. Hope you enjoy lovelies. I think I'll try to post once a week. DONT HOLD THAT AGAINST ME THO.
> 
> Request? 
> 
> I love reading your comments, plz keep leaving those <:

Logan looked over the multiple choice test he had given Virgil and sighed at the smaller boy, "Virgil, you didn't do any of the work." 

"Yes I did." Virgil said fully distracted, coloring on the scrap piece of paper.

"Virgil, all you did was scribble on this with crayon. You were suppose to circle the right answer." Logan groaned.

Virgil looked up at Logan confused, he didn't understand this game, or why Logan had given him a paper full of weird symbols. "Okay." 

"Did Patton teach you how to read yet? You're around that time where you should be able to." Logan said pushing his glasses up.

"No." He shrugged, "Outside?" 

"We just took you outside? Is there a particular reason?" Logan asked curiously.

Virgil's eyes widened and he shook his head quickly, "I wanna play outside." 

"Hmm... I see. Okay, recite the alphabet and then you may play outside." Logan said.

"A, B, C-" He stopped himself and thought about it, "Dogs, Elephant, Fish, Giraffe, Horse-"

"Virgil- I only asked for the letter not an example. Did Patton teach you the alphabet." Logan asked sighing.

"Yes." 

"The animal version it seems, though that won't help you very well. We'll have to teach you the letters and how to read, also number and basic addition. Since it seems you couldn't do this simple quiz over trigonometry." He pushed his glasses, "I will formulate a plan while you play outside." He grabbed his notebook and stood up on search for his pen.

Virgil didn't wait he excitedly ran to the door. "Hurry!!" He knew he couldn't be alone unattended so he just jumped in place.

Logan sighed and followed after the boy opening the door and gesturing for the smaller boy to exit. Logan sat on a clean patch of grass writing notes and so concentrated that he didn't even realize anything Virgil was doing.

Virgil ran to a small cave like structure he had found one day. He sat in front of it and pulled out a bag of carrots, "Hi, I'm back." 

A fat cat, stuck its head out and when it's eyes landed on Virgil it was quick to climb out and rub it's head against the smaller boy purring.

He let out a giggle and broke a carrot feeding it to the cat. Virgil had known this cat since it was a slimmer cat and had been taking care of it. He named her Blanket, or Blankie for when he was too lazy to say the whole word, because she was soft and warm. He loved Blankie cause she was dark, had pretty green eyes, and had even taught Virgil some tricks like hissing and biting, he even learned to scratch. 

His fingertips gently stroked the cats long, soft fur. He smiled as the cat began grooming the smaller boy, as if the cat had seen him as her own kitten. 

-

Meanwhile inside Roman stood by Patton leaning against the dryer watching as he did laundry. "Oh gosh, this is so much clothes! How are we ever going to get done! When I said I'd help I didn't imagine it'd be this much." He complained in his Whiney tone.

"Relax, its only four loads, the order is Virgil, Roman, Logan and than mine." Patton said as he one by one put Virgil's clothes in. "Oh darn!" 

"What's wrong?" Roman asked getting up looking more concerned, as if he were ready to attack. Resembling a brave guard dog.

"Do me favor, I need you to go get the hoodie that Virgil's wearing right now, please?" Patton said smiling.

"Strange, I never see him without his hoodie besides his pajamas." Roman said, "But I'll do it." 

"Wait." Patton took the cardigan from off of his shoulders and handed it to Roman, "You have to trade him or else he won't give you it." 

"Ah, that makes more sense." He let out a soft chuckle, grabbing the cardigan, and leaving the room.

-

Logan stared at his notes, "I suppose the song could help, memorizing stuff with a rhythm is generally easier to do. Perhaps we'll- I mean I'll teach alphabet, reading, writing and then math." He scribbled things down.

Virgil giggled as he rubbed under the cats chin, "Patt got better!" 

The cat clearly had no idea what the smaller boy was saying, it didn't matter to Virgil. He knew that the cat would listen, she seemed intrigued by the way the boy spoke.

Roman yawned as he opened the door and walked out, his eyes landed on Logan, "Nerd, where's Virgil. I'm exhausted." 

Logan snickered still writing, "What? Did Patton let you turn on the washer?" 

He rolled his eyes, "Excuse you! We haven't even started washing, I helped carry baskets!!"

"Wow, I'm very impressed." He pointed his pen to make a period and finish his sentence. He looked up at the boy, "Our backyard isn't that big, just look for him, he tends to be in that corn-"

"Okay I'm bored." He laughed before walking forward, close enough to see the black, furry creature, he screamed.

Logan jumped, "What?! What's going on?!" 

Virgil's eyes landed on Roman, he looked frightened. He smiled a bit, hoping maybe Roman would pretend he didn't see anything. 

"There's a big- a big cat and it's- it's there!" He shouted at Logan, "You let him play with a cat?!?" 

Logan stood up clearly not believing it until he noticed it, "Oh- Oh dear." 

The cats eyes landed on the two boys, her tail beginning to swing back and forth quicker. 

"Oh, that is not the ideal body language of a cat." Logan sighed, "Okay Virgil, come here, outside time is over." 

Virgil groaned and got up from the spot beginning to move close to the two, the cat noticed and began walking with him. 

"No! No! Stop!" Roman said quickly not wanting the cat near him. Fear of cat fur on his clothes and being scratched. "Can you leave the cat?" 

"Uhm-" Virgil didn't know how to make her unfollow him, he didn't even know why she was following him, she hadn't done it before. "S-Stay?" He said and walked but she still followed.

Logan groaned, "This is ridiculous!" He gave- more so forced Roman to hold his notes and pen, he walked towards Virgil to go pick him up. It didn't take long before he had a hissing cat in his face causing him to shout and fall back.

Virgil tried not to laugh and mumbled under his breath, "Same."

"Okay, well this is quite the predicament. What do we do?" Logan said getting up and fixing himself up. 

"Patton?" Roman asked.

"Firstly, I don't want to concern him or stress him out and secondly, what makes you think Patton has some magical power to get past any and all situat-"

The door opened, "Roman! You're taking forever and I already have everything rea-" Patton's eyes landed on the situation, "Im sorry, what is going on here?"

"Nothi-"

"Cat! And it's being really mea-"

"Cat!!!" Patton said excitedly pushing past the two and walking up to the cat scratching behind her ears. The cat sat down more relaxed and began purring loudly.

"Unbelievable." Logan said watching the scene in front of him.

"I swear- everybody just likes him." Roman said start struck.

"Aw you're a big kitty! You must get fed good! Aw has Virgil been feeding you?" Patton was in his own little world petting the cats in all the places he had read cats liked to be pet. The cat laid on her back.

"See that's an ideal posture, it's like telling the person that the cat trust them. This is incredible." Logan said, "He is an incredible being."

"I think it's a girl cat." Roman said.

"I meant Patton." Logan said.

"Can we keep her?!" Patton said looking at the two.

"Patton you're allergic to cats and we do not have time for an animal." Logan said sighing afterwards.

"No I am-" He sneezed twice before rubbing his eyes a bit, "Not!"

"Patton! Don't rub your eyes! You just pet the cat. Oh my gosh-" Logan slowly turned into a concerned parent and stopped caring about the cat, he walked over to Patton and made him stand up, the cat hissed getting in an attacking position. "You've had enough contact. We have to give you allergy medicine and you need a bath."

Virgil stared at the cat curiously. He giggled softly, the cat looked kind of funny. "Hey, it's okay." Virgil placed a hand on the cat. The cat looked at the smaller boy confused and then at Roman she walked up to him and jumped on his leg sinking her claws in his pants.

Roman screamed, "You stray, stupid cat! Release me!"

Virgil's eyes widened, Logan tried not to laugh, Patton got out of Logan's embrace and approached the panicking boy.

"Come here kitty." Patton patted the floor next to him. The cat let go and walked over to Patton, she rubbed herself against Patton, it caused Logan to tense up.

"Please, Patton. That's enough." He sighed, and took this opportunity to pick Virgil up and hand him to Roman, "Go inside. "And you come with me." He quickly grabbed Patton and threw him over his shoulder quickly running inside and closing the door.

When inside he set Patton down, "Come on, you need medicine." 

Patton sneezed multiple times, "I'm fine!" 

-

Virgil was with Roman getting dressed Logan stated that any clothes that had contact with the cat had to be taken off and washed.

When Virgil was fully dressed he looked up at Roman with the softest eyes, "Why can't we keep her?" 

Roman felt his heart shatter into a million pieces with that look, "Virgil, Patton is allergic and we can barely take care of ourselves so-"

"I'll do it!" Virgil said frowning.

Logan walked in, "Patton is taking a shower, hand me the contaminated clothes." 

Roman laughed handing Logan the clothes, "So, I have a proposal." 

"The answer is no. We don't always get what we want. We cannot keep the cat." Logan turned to walk away.

"Lo- Please." Virgil said softly.

"There is nothing you can say or do that will let me allow you to have that vicious cat."

\----

Virgil pet the cat hugging her tightly as she purred against him. Logan stood crossing his arms a bit frustrated with himself, how he caved in so quickly, he didn't know. It wasn't just Virgil's cute begging face, it was also Roman's sympathetic smile trying to calm Virgil down when he started crying, and Patton also begging to keep it.

"Blanket is an interesting name?" Roman asked more than said.

"He's working on his names." Patton laughed and pet the cat, it wasn't long before Logan pulled him closer to him and asked if he was feeling itchy or having the urge to sneeze.

"Logan, I took the medicine, I should be fine for now." Patton offered the soft, gentle smile he always gave.

Logan sighed, "Virgil, the only thing I ask is that you don't let that cat influence you anymore. No more hissing, biting or scratching."

Virgil rolled his eyes before a smile spread on his face and he hissed at Logan. The cat noticed this and copied the motion.

"Don't make me regret this decision." Logan said sighing and grabbing his journal to plan Virgil's learning lessons. 

Virgil continued petting the big cat until he felt his eyes go heavy and he fell asleep. 

Patton smiled, "Look at our kitten."

Roman grinned, "The things we do to keep him happy." 

Logan wanted to be mad at himself but when he saw the smaller, sleeping, smiling boy.

He had to smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He got his hissing and biting from that cat (,:


	39. A,B,C's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan stood prideful in his work.
> 
>  
> 
> \---—————•  
>  Request:
> 
> "Maybe he can find a fun game to help him properly learn the alphabet and maybe they learn and have some good old bonding time? Cause that would be cute, and have Logan feel better about taking care of Virgil."
> 
> "what about one where Logan is starting to teach Virgil things like ABCs and 123s, and Virgil is a fast learner so Roman just kind of watches in awe as Virgil gets a 100% on a geometry test Logan made for him."
> 
> -———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO IS OFF OF SCHOOLLLL????? ME ME ME ME ME !!! AHHH IM EXCITED FOR UPDATES :DDDDD IMMA UPDATE SO MUCH FOR Y'ALL wOOOT.   
> ALSO WE ARE AT OVER 900 KUDOS??? THANK YOU SO MUCH??? AHHH IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY THAT YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS AND SJDJDJDKKFJFFJF
> 
> In this story I try to make it sort of like in real life??? For example, Logan gave Virgil a talk early on about how he could like who ever he wanted and be whatever gender he wanted and there was no rules. I also showed how parents problems can affect the child ( the chapter where Logan is very jealous with Patton ), Virgil being grumpy and angry about being grumpy so Patton tells him it's okay to feel, this chapter tackles parental doubt. WITH THAT BEIND SAID PLEASE LEAVE REQUESTS ON SOME ISSUES YOU WANNA SEE TACKLED BY THESE NERDS AND THEIR CHILD. 
> 
> YES I AM STILL TAKING REQUEST.

Virgil sat on the couch playing with a cat toy he found laying around, he chewed on it, Logan groaned and took it away setting it on the table, "No chewing on the CAT'S toys." He readjusted his glasses and looked over his notes.

Virgil whined and played with his hands while Logan pulled out post it notes and and began writing stuff down. Virgil, out of pure boredom, decided to yawn and scoot over to Logan where he cuddled into the older boys side. Logan couldn't help but smile; he let his arms snake around Virgil's body, while he continued writing.

Roman and Patton were sitting at the coffee table near the two but were far too distracted at their game of candy land. 

Eventually, Logan had finished writing out the entire alphabet in silly fonts he set them all out on a board and set it on Virgil's lap. 

"Alright, here is the entire alphabet." 

"Alphab-bet?" 

"Yes, correct. Very well. We are going to go over every letter and you will memorize them in the order." Logan said pointing to a random letter in the middle, "This is U."

"Me?" Virgil asked confused.

"No, U is a letter, a letter of the alphabet." Logan moved on to a different one, "this is Z." 

Roman glanced up at the two, "Logan– you are the smartest but I think there are better ways of teaching Virgil. I mean you aren't going in order– why not use the song, I just think it'll be more diffic–" 

"Oh! I'm about to win!!" Patton shouted excitedly.

Roman gasped, "Oh no you aren't!!" 

Logan rolled his eyes, sometimes he felt like there were three children living in the house. The process continued on and on until he finished the entire alphabet, and Patton and Roman finished their game.

"Alrighty then." Roman crossed his arms, "See if he actually learned something with your..method." 

Logan shook his head, "He can't just learn THAT quickly, it takes time, we only went over it once."

Patton laughed softly, "nonsense." He walked over and set the board facing down, he sat in front of the smaller boy, "Virgil, what is the first letter of the alphabet?"

Virgil played with Patton's hand, as if he were already bored and just wanted to get this over with, "A, B, C, D, E, F, G..." He went on until he reached Z, each letter being said perfectly in the right order. 

Patton squealed excitedly, he grabbed Virgil and hugged him tightly. Roman stood shocked, eyes wide and face red. Logan's mouth was wide open, eyes held tears, "He learned– oh my–" 

Virgil was confused as to why everyone was so shocked and happy, all he did was memorize what Logan taught. Which was quite easy since he always found himself paying attention to what all the sides said, every sentence. Not just that he felt events seemingly easier to recall. Every incident, he always remembered. Almost like he just couldn't forget, especially embarrassing moments. As time went on it only got easier to focus on small things.

"Aw! Celebration with a snack and a nap!" Patton said lifting Virgil up excitedly.

"No way!" Logan grabbed Virgil from Patton all teary eyed, "This is our bonding day and therefore he will learn the basics of education!" Logan sat down setting the boy down and quickly making notes in his notebook.

Patton and Roman gave each other a look, "Well– we'll go start up on lunch– you two have fun then." Patton smiled and patted the two on the head and walked off with the prince to the kitchen.

Virgil frowned and huffed, salty that the other two were probably going to have fun together making food while here he was learning about boring stuff, at least with Patton he'd learn about animals. Regardless, he loved Logan and everything he did so he took a couple deep breathes and put his thumb in his mouth laying on top of Logan.

Logan smiled fondly, "Virgil, hand out of your mouth." 

Virgil whined softly and ignored the request, slowly closing his eyes. Logan let him, he needed SOME time to write his plan out and a healthy amount of a nap time was about 15 minutes, that was all he needed. 

—————

Patton smiled as he cut the lettuce, "Roman– I know Logan likes teaching Virgil. Do you think he'll try and teach him everything?" 

Roman looked at him before turning back to the apple he was cutting precisely and smiled, "Patton, I'm sure he would but he doesn't know everything." 

Patton nodded, "Yeah- you're right. It's just, Logan really good at teaching him and you're good at making him all brave and getting him to try new things. I kind of want to have an important role in helping him grow up." His face heated up a bit.

Roman blinked a couple times, mouth open a bit, "Patton are you joking with me right now? You're the best dad in the world! You're the one who makes sure we don't overstep his boundaries, you make him feel better, you know how to comfort, you know when something is right or wrong, you play an important role!! Virgil would be miserable without you." 

Patton smiled softly, "I mean I guess but–"

"No buts Patton! I don't wanna hear anymore of you bringing yourself down!" The prince got closer to Patton and held his face, "Because you don't deserve that, don't ever doubt yourself." He smiled and letting go of his face and offering and apple slice, "Now eat this healthy fruit." 

Patton couldn't help but laugh, his cheeks flushed. He took the apple slice and ate it.

—————

It was almost bed time, Logan set up the final equation, "4n-28=2n-8 Solve for N." 

Virgil yawned tiredly, he sloppily wrote down his work, "n=10." 

Roman looked like he was gonna pass out while, Patton just looked so excited, he was a proud dad. Logan stood prideful in his work, he was so happy he had managed to teach the boy so much in one day. Virgil grasped concepts so easily and oh boy was Logan proud of himself, for being such a good teacher.

Once again, Virgil was confused as to why everyone was amazed, all he did was memorize how to do things. He didn't really understand WHY he had to do them or WHAT the purpose was. He shrugged and leaned in pressing a soft kiss on Logan's cheek. He stood up and walked over to Roman lifting his arms up like he wanted to be picked up, Roman snapped out of it and picked Virgil up. When Virgil was close enough he kissed Roman's cheek. Then he held his arms up for Patton. Patton took the small boy his arms, Virgil smiled tiredly and pressed two soft kisses of each of his cheeks, before laying his head on his shoulder. 

It felt good, Patton let out a soft breath. "Tomorrow Virgil gets a break, you worked him a bit too hard today." 

"But he lea—" 

"No buts– a full day of learning is just too much for someone as small as him. Perhaps you could manage time more wisely and give him breaks, but, a full day? Too much. That's the final say." He grinned and walked off with the smaller boy who was already asleep on Patton with his thumb in his mouth.

Roman snickered, "He's the boss." 

Logan groaned, "He's the boss cause he's always right." 

—

Patton tucked the small boy in, and placed the small giraffe next to him, "Good night, my precious Angel." 

Virgil shifted a bit and grabbed Patton's cardigan tugging at it, "Patt." He mumbled tiredly.

Patton raised an eyebrow, "Yes, kiddo?"

"You're the best dad in the world." He whispered. 

Patton felt tears well up in his eyes but he held them back and swallowed he lump in his throat, "And you're the best kidlet in the world!" Patton said happily, he kissed the small boy's forehead, "Good Night." 

"Nighty." Virgil said tiredly.

When Patton left the room, happy tears streamed down his face. He went to the living room where Roman stood with his arms cross, he stared at the sleeping Logan, unamused. His eyes landed on Patton and he looked concerned. "Patton? Are you alright?" 

Patton nodded and smiled, "Yeah–" He pulled Roman into a hug. "You're the best prince ever." Roman hugged back and smiled, he wasn't quite sure where the compliment came from but, it sure did make him feel good. 

"Thank you– that's what I was going for." He threw on that cocky smile as Patton let go. 

Patton laughed softly, "Now help me move the best teacher to his room." 

Logan snored, a well deserved rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to tell someone that they are your favorite _____!!! :D


	40. Not Deceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Punch him!!" Virgil said excitedly.
> 
>  
> 
> \---------  
> Request:  
> Meeting Deceit  
> "What's your name?"  
> "It's not deceit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi okaY HERES THIS THINK MY PROBLEM IS I GET EXCITED WITH REQUEST AND START ALL OF THEM BUT NEVER FINISH THEM SO ITS LIKE NEVER POSTED DJDJKDODOF RIP BUT HERES THIS IM WORKING ON TWO THAT IM RLLLY EXCITED ABOUT 
> 
> HINT
> 
> v****l g*ts a *****   
> Virgil's G**** temporarily
> 
> ENJOY, LEAVE REQUEST, I LOVE YOU

Virgil was being chased by Roman, a giggling mess hiding behind one of the walls looking for the prince to walk by but, then he felt two strong arms pick him up from behind and swing him over his shoulder, "Gotcha! You cannot run away from me! I will always catch you!" Roman said proudly.

Virgil was panting from running with his short legs and laughing. He was quite glad Roman had caught him since he was starting to get tired of running. 

"Alright let's get you something to drink and a snack." Roman carried the small boy to the kitchen where Patton and Logan were bickering over another thing that Roman didn't quite understand. He set Virgil on the floor and tried ignoring the conversation by just grabbed a juice box, placing the straw in and handing it to Virgil so he could quickly find a snack. 

"Roman– come here and tell me who sounds more correct." Logan said motioning for Roman.

Roman groaned and looked at Virgil, "Go to the living room, Ill be there with your snack."

Virgil nodded drinking from his juice box and walking over to the couch when he heard a click. The click of a door closing? He blinked a couple times and went to the front of the house where he saw a man, with a funny hat, a cape, and some dishwashing gloves. He took another sip of his drink and blinked a couple times. "Stranger."

The man turned to look at the smaller boy and his eyes widened, "Shhh."

Virgil noticed the scaley face and their snake eye, this man was kind of scary. He tilted his head to the side. He knew the drill, scream if there was a stranger, "Stranger, stranger, sTRAN–" 

The man quickly ran up to Virgil and covered his mouth, Virgil blinked more and looked confused as to why a stranger was touching him, "Weirdo." He said, but it mainly came out muffled.

"I'm not a stranger, I was invited by the sides here, and they definitely know I'm just going to borrow some stuff and definitely return it." He grinned removing his hand.

"Oh." Virgil said softly, "Okay." The story checked out to him so, he just walked off back to his couch, which kind of surprised the man.

"Uhm— so you aren't gonna get the others?" He asked confused.

"No." He continued waiting patiently. Deceit shrugged a bit and went over to the table that held Logan's notebooks, he must've been organizing them because he would never leave them there. Now THAT was what threw him off, Logan letting someone touch his stuff, "What's your name?" He asked curiously.

"Well, it's definitely not Deceit." He said laughing at one of the notes, he ripped it out.

"Then what is it?" Virgil's eyes widened, when the page was ripped out. Oh no– this was bad, this was really bad. Virgil got up and tried taking the notebook away, "Mine." 

Deceit laughed before snatching it away, "You're funny, kid. What's your name?" 

Virgil crossed his arms pouting, if the stranger didn't tell him his name, why would Virgil? "What's your name?"

"Not Deceit." Deceit said as if it were obvious.

Virgil huffed, glaring a bit, "Then what is it?!"

Deceit looked at him as if he were completely crazy, "Whatever, go sit on the couch Im busy." He continued flipping over the pages, laughing to himself. Virgil didn't know why since, Logan was serious, very serious and all his notes were serious. Deceit pulled out a sharpie and that's when Virgil freaked out.

"Stranger! Stranger! Stranger!" Virgil shouted, he began throwing pillows at the man. Not. Logan's. Notes. Anything. But. Those. "Stranger! Weirdo!" 

It was only a couple seconds when Roman came running in with the others following behind. Virgil had managed to knock the Man's hat off. Which he ran to and collected it. "I have hat, I have hat!" He repeated as if it were important.

Roman noticed who was on the floor and quickly picked Virgil up, he groaned softly, "Give him his hat back."

Logan looked unamused before realizing his notes were scattered all over the table and on the floor, he gasped, "What did you do?!" 

Deceit picked himself up, straightening out his clothes, "Everything." 

"Nuh uh." Virgil said defensively, "Stole note!" He threw Deceits hat at him.

Logan ran to his precious notes, quickly stacking them up when he noticed the one that had been left open. The one that had been left open by Deceit. That wasn't a notebook filled with serious notes and facts– that was the diary Patton had convinced him to do in order to help with feelings he may have. Logan's entire face heated up, especially when he saw a sloppy ripped out sheet that was missing.

Deceit laughed, "Dear sentimental notebook that Patton made me write in, its kind of strange how feelings work but I think I'm starting to li–" 

Logan let out the loudest scream when he realized what Deceit was doing. Announcing what he had read, he grabbed a pillow and pressed it against his face. 

Patton's eyes widened and he tried pulling Logan off, "Logan! You're gonna kill him!"

"Get him Logan!!" Virgil said clapping excitedly.

Roman's eyes widened as he looked at Virgil and shushed him softly, "Don't encourage it."

"Punch him!" Virgil said excitedly.

Roman laughed softly at the comment, perhaps Virgil was spending a lot of time with him. "No violence." 

Patton had finally managed to pull Logan off, of course Logan was still insisting he beat Deceit up. "Its okay, Logan! Everything is fine. Don't let him get you angry please." Patton whispered the last part in Logan's ear.

Logan let out a soft sigh and backed down in defeat. "He invaded my privacy, this is just unfair." 

Deceit laughed, "I was merely reading the selection left on the table, it's not my fault you don't hide your things better."

"You're a prick." Virgil said and then...he stuck out his middle finger.

Roman was first to react, he screamed, loud and took Virgil's hand away, "Wow! I wonder who showed you that. Uhhh– don't do that it's mean." 

Patton was completely speechless, he just looked at Roman shocked. Logan looked a bit nervous as if maybe he was apart of accidentally showing Virgil that. Deceit straightened himself out, "I think I'll not be going, nice seeing you all." 

"Uh– P-Patton. I think we need to focus on the big conflict here which is that Deceit is here and he's not ideal." Logan said trying to distract him from what had happened.

"He was trying to defend Logan! Doesn't that count for something? We're family and Virgil is just trying to defend!" Roman said with a nervous smile. 

Patton huffed softly, he walked over to Roman and took Virgil from him, he had his eyes closed and in a calm voice he spoke, "Start running." 

Just like that everyone was gone, Patton opened his eyes and smiled sitting down on the couch.

"Chase them?" Virgil asked confused, he put his thumb in his mouth.

Patton laughed softly, "You were trying to defend, I think them running as fast as they can until they notice I'm not coming is good enough. But no more using that finger!" Patton said, there was no serious tone in his voice.

Virgil nodded and cuddled into Patton's side.

Patton noticed the folded paper on the floor, he picked it up and unfolded it.

\---  
'Dear sentimental notebook that Patton made me write in,   
Its kind of strange how feelings work but I think I'm starting to like them. Of course to a certain extent. I enjoy when Patton and Virgil are around and even Roman. They provide a sense of happiness? Of course there are also the bad ones I don't like– like sadness. Luckily my 'family' is there to make sure I'm not. Also there is jealousy, like I'm pretty sure Patton is crushing on Roman and it's only a matter of time before he leaves me. Perhaps it's an over exaggeration. I know he 'loves' me and I suppose that's enough for now. Regardless, back to what I was saying, I think I like feelings? Don't know, I'll report back to this notebook when I'm 100% sure but, one thing I am sure is that I love them (them as in my 'family') and I want to be there for them and protect them. 

Things for the week to figure out and do:  
-How is Patton so amazing?   
-Introduce Virgil to strictly educational cartoons  
-Plan ideas w/ Princey to open Virgil's mind to new activities.  
-VEGGIES FOR VIRGIL (w/o having to put cheese on them.)   
-Get some sleep, remember Patton said sleep is important for Virgil and so, it is important for me as well.

Sincerely, Me.  
\----

Patton let a soft sigh out but smiled. "I'm glad he's actually writing." 

"What is it?" Virgil asked curiously taking his thumb out of his mouth.

"Just a note he made to himself." Patton smiled and placed in inside Logan's notebook.

Virgil wondered to himself what it could have said, it made Patton smile though so, it had to be good. He relaxed against Patton and smiled.

Today was a weird day.

He didn't even figure out the weirdo's name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BYE BYE BYE PLZ LEAVE COMMENTS I NEED VALIDATION


	41. Tall edgy teen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Remember that, Patton?"
> 
> ————
> 
> Request:
> 
> It would be cool and angsty a scenario when virgil gets traped in his locked room for more than a day and they have to try to help him get out or something
> 
> -Patton trying to get Virgil to talk to him again, Roman trying to get him to come play/watch disney movies, Logan trying to bring puzzles to Virgil's room. All of them trying to do what they had previously done with Virgil, but he decides to separate himself from the other three?
> 
> -Anyone else wondering how they'll handle him when he turns into Emo Edgy Teen Virgil™? Because that's what I'm thinking about (A/N: ONLY SLIGHTLY HIT ON THIS MAYBE MORE TO COME LATER.. :D.)
> 
> Something happens (you can leave it unclear) and for a short period of time. Virgil grows to 'our Cannon average Virgil size' and shenanigans happen. I just imagine Patton all like "they grow so fast" and "this is how he'll be when he grows up"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ThIS ONE GETS ANGSTY
> 
> Woooaaah it's been a while BUT HOLY HECK!!!! 1K KUDOS OMFG I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUcHH??? AhhhhhhHhhHhhwjskdkkkdkd HONESTLY HOW THE HECKITY HECK???? tHANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT AND LOVE AND PRAISE AND AHHHHHHH TY TY TY TY

Virgil woke up feeling more iffy than usual, he just felt a sense of annoyance and yet nothing around him was really happening. Virgil had just finished breakfast, Patton noticed his mood and tried not to say much; instead he sat near Virgil and said nothing. To him it was important that Virgil be treated as he wanted to be, if today he needed space, Patton would give him it. All part of being a good dad, he thought to himself. 

"Done." Virgil said pushing the empty bowl away from him.

Patton smiled and nodded taking the empty bowl, "How are you feeling today, Virgil?" 

Virgil didn't respond he just waited to be dismissed from the table. It was better to give silence rather than a mean response, Patton told him that if he had nothing nice to say than to not say it! And he would keep his word.

Patton smiled softly, "Well– alright! Go on and play." 

Virgil nodded and hopped off his chair going to the living room where he was greeted with Roman who grinned, "Come watch movies, Virgil! Bring the cat!" 

Virgil sighed and kept walking, he just didn't want to bother anybody, and yet at the same time he felt like people were bothering him. Feelings were definitely weird. 

"How about we go outside? Come on Virgil don't be a bore!" Roman said jokingly, but it only annoyed Virgil more. How did Roman think he was so funny? How did he have the nerve to call Virgil a bore?

Virgil ran upstairs and kicked the wall as hard as he could which hurt him a LOT, "Ah! Duck!" He shouted hopping on his good leg and holding his foot. 

Logan held the puzzle in his hand and raised an eyebrow, "Was that suppose to accomplish something?" 

Virgil glared, and stomped away. It actually hurt quite a bit considering his foot barely recovered from the impact. But he managed to do it all the way to his room.

"Come on, Virgil. Be excited, Thomas is going to a party soon, with friendly people. You like those." Logan said walking over to the boy.

Virgil let out a breathe, "Not people." 

"Let's get your mind off of it with a puz–" 

Virgil had slammed the door shut before he could finish and let his back slide down against the door, he threw the hoodie over his head and hugged his knees.

"His door is locked." He heard Logan tell the others.

That was unusual– he hadn't even locked it. He stood up and tried opening the door, but it was locked, there was no lock. His eyes widened and he hit the door. "No no no no." He would never get out, trapped. The others would forget about him. Thomas would be an idiot and somehow embarrass himself at this party. He knocked on the door, too prideful to ask for help.

"Virgil, you alright?" Roman asked knocking on the door. His voice held some hesitation, he knew he had to give Virgil space but– he worried a lot.

"It's not opening!" Virgil said panicky, some tears escaping his eyes. The world was crumbling beneath him. Oh god, a party. With PEOPLE, staring, thinking, judging. His breathing heightened.

"Okay hold on! Don't panic, darling." Roman said as he took a couple steps back and ran into the door, yelling dramatically. It didn't budge, he was left rubbing his shoulder in agonizing pain. 

Now the door would never open and it was dark and everything was pointless but, here he was crying. He hopped on his bed and hugged his giraffe tightly, listening to the sound of the door being tampered with.

"There has to be a way to open it!" Patton told the others.

Virgil sobbed, what if all the friends that the sides had worked so hard to make just left. What if they left because of ANXIETY. Virgil whimpered, feeling himself begin to hyperventilate. "No no no."

"You have to be kidding me!! This is getting us no where." Logan said frustratedly. 

They argued.

Yelling about ways to open the door.

Explaining how /stupid/ each other's idea was.

"What if we never get him out?"

Virgil felt his eyes shut.

————

When the boy woke up he instantly felt weird, when he sat up, he felt...heavier? He rubbed his head in pain. "What..?" His door was still closed. He stood up and set the giraffe down. 

He saw the room from a new perspective... taller. Way taller, like 5'6 to be exact, he looked at his hands, bigger. His jacket that was WAY too oversized was now only slightly bigger on him, the sleeves still managed to fall over his hands.

"Okay, I'm going to use this crowbar, I feel good about this." Roman said confidently. 

Virgil's eyes widened and he walked to the door, opening it, as if it were never locked.

All the sides eyes landed on him. They looked confused. 'They definitely hate you.'

Patton stood up from the area on the floor he sat, the look of exhaustion disappeared and then he looked starstruck. "Th-They grow up so fast.." 

Logan stayed silent, so did Roman, though he did drop his crowbar. 

Virgil felt overwhelmed by the amount of eyes on him. He looked down at his hands and fidgeted with his fingers. 

Patton blinked a couple of times, "So... Lunch?" 

"Are you seriously not going to question any of this?!?" Roman said.

"What happened?" Logan whispered.

Patton glared at the two, "I doubt Virgil even knows what happened so how about you two stop acting like he has all the answers! And stop staring at him like you seen a ghost." He took a deep breathe and smiled at Virgil, "Lunch?" 

Virgil's face heated up before he nodded.

Patton grinned and grabbed Virgil's hand, very much like he would with small Virgil, "C'mon then." He lead Virgil to the kitchen as the other two followed. "How are you feeling?"

"Good." Virgil whispered, he really just wanted to be held by the taller side but, being this size, it probably wasn't acceptable.

"It's going to be okay, don't be scared." He smiled.

Virgil sat at the table while Patton prepared food; Logan examined the boy and Roman interrogated him as if he were criminal. "So, uh– you still our slightly bigger little Virgil or..?" 

He wasn't sure how to respond, "Uhm– I don't–" The deepness of his voice freaked him out, he quickly covered his mouth and got up quickly, embarrassed.

"No, no! Don't be scared, Anxiety." Roman said quickly getting up and holding Virgil's hands, he sat the smaller boy back down. "It's okay, it's alright." 

"Anxiety, this is new to you and its new to us. So, take your time. We only want to help and to comprehend the situation." Logan said. Though it was a reassuring comment, the lack of Virgil's name made him feel... bad.

Patton set the spaghetti in front of all the sides and sat down. He smiled at everyone. God, Virgil was so happy Patton existed, cause wow, he would be freaking out right now had everyone been treating him like a failed science experiment. 

"So, how is everyone doing?" Patton said, almost like nothing absurd was happening.

"Look– I get you want to act like nothing is wrong! But we can't ignore this! We need answers, we have to know how to fix this!!" Roman said frustrated.

"There's nothing to fix cause nothing is broken!" Patton raised his voice angrily, he was just so done with everyone making Virgil uncomfortable. Sure he was curious, but he was letting Virgil get more use to what was happening. 

"Patton– Roman is right, you can't act like nothing bad is happening, I mean–"

Virgil felt himself grow frustrated, he glared and stabbed the table with his fork, "It's fine.." His voice scared him but he ignored the fear in his tummy, "Maybe you both should let Patton be– feels good to be treated like an equal." Virgil rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. 

"Is this what they call the teenage phase?" Roman snorted.

"You shut up before I throw all your clothes in dirt." Virgil said grabbing his fork. 

"Unacceptable way to talk young man." Logan said sternly, "Virgil, you better apologize-"

"No, you're a nerd and you're boring." Virgil rolled his eyes.

"Well your makeup looks–"

"Everyone!" Patton shouted, causing everyone to jump, "Calm down. We're all a bit stressed but, arguing won't solve anythi–"

"He just yelled at us!" Roman said offended.

"Well maybe if you both weren't such an idiots I wouldn't have t–"

"I will not tolerate a CHILD calling me names.." 

As Logan spoke, Patton got up and walked out of the kitchen leaving the angry sides. When the presence of Morality was gone, everyone got quiet.

Virgil looked at the two, "Idiots." He got up and walked off, he followed after Patton quickly, "Wait– Patt– hold up!"

Patton turned around and looked at Virgil. He threw on that smile that Virgil knew all too well, he felt a bit guilty knowing Patton played being strong, for him. "Yes?"

"I'm– uh sorry... about all that." Virgil mumbled.

"I'm glad you can form longer sentences." He laughed softly and motioned for Virgil to come in his room. 

Virgil smiled and walked in sitting on the spot of Patton's bed where he usually sat. "This isn't Normal– is it?"

Patton laughed softly, "Our family isn't normal, Virgil."

"Nice way of telling me I'm messed up." Virgil said biting his thumb softly.

"You? Messed up? In what way are you messed up." He sighed softly and got closer to Virgil, "No matter how you look, how big you get, however you act; you're always going to be my little boy." Patton squished Virgil's cheeks making him groan. 

But they both laughed. 

"Uhm– although I should admit, I am quite curious as to what happened." Patton asked more than said.

"I– I don't know. I freaked out, passed out and then here I am." Virgil said softly, looking at his hands, realizing they were almost Patton's size.

"Woah– did it hurt? You aren't in pain right?" Patton asked a bit concerned.

"Oh, no! I feel alright. Just– weird. This is all so new to me. It doesn't exactly feel good, but not bad– well kind of—"

The older boy laughed softly, "You don't need to try and understand how you're feeling or explain it." 

Virgil played with the tears in his jeans, he felt so...anxious. It usually wasn't THIS bad, or the sides could calm him down but he felt so judged, surrounded, suffocated. Yet, nothing was happening. At least not to him. He was heightened. 

Logan and Roman walked in through the door quietly. Almost awkwardly, Logan was first to speak, "We are all very confused and I apologize for my behavior back there. It was very childlike."

"I, too, am sorry." Roman whispered.

Virgil smiled softly, "It's fine I just uh–" He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "I hate seeing you all be mean to each other is all–" 

"And so you counter it with more rude comments?!" Logan asks with a bit frustration. 

Virgil rolls his eyes like the angsty little teen he is, "Whatever, serious guy."

"You know what! How about you go to your room and think about what you've done!" Logan said sternly.

"Gladly! I would hate to stand here and look at your dumb face!" Virgil shouted standing up and walking towards the exit.

Logan grabbed Virgil and pushed him away from the exit, "Then never mind! It's not a punishment if you WANT to go to your room." He rubbed his chin, "Roman– fight him." 

Roman's eyes widened, "You need to calm down– We came here to apologize, not fight. You're being unreasonable."

"I'm the voice of reason, it's not correct we allow him to behave as such and let him make a habit of being disrespectful." Logan said adjusting his glasses.

"Your mom is disrespectful." Virgil muttered crossing his arms.

"You little–"

"Enough!" Patton said standing up, "Virgil– How about you rest a bit, maybe you'll feel better." 

Virgil groaned, "I'm not very tired." He wanted to be away from the two idiot. He wanted to escape. Escape what?

"Maybe– maybe he isn't Virgil." Roman mumbled raising an eyebrow. Patton gave him an unamused look but, Logan's eyes widened as if it made sense.

"What did you do with the real Virgil?!" Logan shouted angrily. He didn't want to lose his small child, he wouldn't accept that the one he laughed with was being so disrespectful. 

"Unbelievable." Virgil said rolling his eyes, "Yeah, I'd expect this from Roman, but you?" He raised his eyebrow. Though he seemed annoyed he was actually quite hurt by the comment. 

"What's that suppose to mean, tough guy?" Roman said offended, moving closer to Virgil. 

Virgil wanted to be tough and yell at him, tell him he's being ridiculous. Another side wanted to sob and hug him, tell him that it /is/ him and he's terrified. Instead he flinched when Roman got closer and stepped back, walking directly into Patton on accident.

Patton wrapped his arm around Virgil protectively, at first he flinched but then he relaxed in the taller mans arms. He practically melted into the touch, how he wanted to just cry and let Patton give him those Dad lectures he always did. "When we first found Virgil, you both were so hesitant to accept him, but you did. And I was so proud of both of you–" the two instantly lost that face of anger. But they knew exactly what was coming and they so badly wanted to interrupt but, felt muted by Patton, "Now– I've never been so disappointed." He looked down, he looked more sad than anything. 

Roman felt his entire heart shatter in his heart, maybe he had been a bit ridiculous. Maybe the only reason Virgil was acting different was because he was scared and because they were looking down on him like a mistake.

Logan stayed silent, he didn't like to disappoint. Especially not Patton, he was always so proud of everyone. It was awkward. 

Patton let out a soft sigh pulling Virgil into a hug, seen to comfort. But really he wanted to hide the sobs that escaped his mouth, the tears that streamed down his face. He was overwhelmed. Too many feelings all at once and nobody was helping, just arguing.

Virgil held Patton as if he were his shield, then he heard the soft, muffled sobs into his hoodie and then it was /him/, Virgil, who held Patton protectively. He let his hand gently run up and down Patton's back, his eyes landed on Roman and Logan who looked as though they had figured out. "Leave." His voice was stern, scary, his eyes were dark, no longer holding that light of fear. 

Roman and Logan didn't hesitate, they instantly left; not wanting to create anymore trouble. Virgil let go of Patton and instead held his hand leading him back to his bed. Patton took off his glasses and wiped his tears away; it had no use since the tears kept falling. 

Virgil had never seen Patton so hurt, he always acted so strong. The most brave, fearless, caring Dad in the world; not that this changed anything. He was the one who had accepted Virgil from the start. He ran into a random dark room just to help him, made him feel safe. Got him a giraffe as a gift. He smiled softly nudging Patton's side, "it's funny, the first time you found me, Thomas was going to an after party. I still remember waking up confused to see you introducing yourself and I crawled away but, you said it'd be okay, there was no reason to be scared." 

"You were scared, I needed you to know that it was okay." Patton smiled softly, wiping some new tears.

"Patton, you ran into a random, dark room. That's insane." Virgil said with an amused smile.

"Did you expect me to just leave you there? You would have been more scared." Patton let out a soft, weak laugh, "You were worth running into a dark room."

Virgil let out a soft, content sigh, "One day I wake up and I'm discovered by you all, and today I wake up and I'm huge. I blame the parties." He chewed on his lip, "I'm not mad at them; well at least not for being idiots at me. I'm mad at them for other reasons. They haven't changed, none of you have. When Logan and I first met he was always analyzing me, I was tempted to punch him but you told me he was trying his best." 

Patton nodded remembering the time Logan stayed up for days reading about child care. "He shows he cares in strange ways. Even if sometimes— he messes up, he doesn't– know how to react to new things– but he tries his best to understand." Patton stared at the wall with a slight sparkle of realization in his eyes, he looked back at Virgil.

"Roman took a while to accept me altogether, remember that? You guys had to yell at him a couple times. He scared me the most, so I pulled his hair." He snickered, "But he did accept me when he realized it was okay. Patton, he protects me from danger, he get insecure, he gets..scared." Virgil said softly, he looked at Patton as if he were handing him the next puzzle piece. "You told me he was trying his best too, I mean he designed my whole room. He tries to make us all feel happy... he wants us to feel–"

"–Safe." Patton looked at his hands, "He– he cared about me and Logan, he didn't want any potential threats. It's why he was so hesitant– but when he did accept you, all he wanted to do was protect you and– be closer. He really does try his best."

Virgil smiled, "He was trying to protect you just now, protect Logan, and in his own way– he wanted to save me." He shrugged a bit, "So, I'm not mad about it. They tried. I'm mad at myself for being so annoyed and lashing out on–"

"It doesn't feel good to be looked down upon. When we first found you, you didn't like that Logan was so up forward so, you moved away, refused to shake his hand until you knew it was safe. When you met Roman you pulled his hair." He laughed softly, "I know it probably didn't feel good and you reacted to that. You were trying to protect yourself."

Virgil raised an eyebrow and looked down, "Pretty selfish." 

Patton looked over at Virgil and smiled, "You were trying to protect me." 

Virgil felt his entire face go red, he looked down, "No I wasn't– I just–" He let out a soft breath, "You've always been there for me, I don't like seeing them shut you down– especially while you were the only one who made me feel... okay." He fidgeted with his fingers.

"I appreciate everything you do for us– you brought us closer together. You're my little warrior." He grinned and pinched Virgil's cheek, earning a soft giggle from him. He could see the sweet innocence in Virgil's eyes, this /was/ Virgil. 

Virgil let out a soft yawn. "You aren't disappointed in them and I don't think they're idiots. Well– not the bad kind at least." He grinned, "We were both just upset that they hurt part of our family, but they were trying his best."

Virgil felt his eyes grow heavy, Patton stood up. "Let's go talk to them." 

"Okay d–" in an instant he fell back in to Patton's cat pillow. His eyes shut, he was sleeping. Patton smiled taking his blanket and gently putting it over him, pressing a soft kiss on his forehead, "Love you, warrior." 

—

Logan and Roman were sat on the couch in silence. Patton ran down smiling he tackled Roman and kissed his cheek before jumping on Logan and giving a smooch on his lips. He had that happy glow to him, "You two are trying your best–"

"Patton I'm–" Logan began. 

"You're trying your best to understand. I'm not disappointed in that. I'm proud of you for trying your best. It's okay to be frustrated." He pressed another soft smooch on Logan's lips. He turned to Roman, missing the soft shy smile on Logan's lips as he watched his cheery boy. 

Roman watched confused.

Patton walked up to him and hugged him tightly, "You're trying to protect us, trying to protect him. You're trying your best. You're my brave knight in shining army!" As Roman blushed, Patton pulled Logan closer to him and hugged them both tightly. 

It was quiet and calm before Roman was first to pull away and smile at the now happy Patton. "We should apologize to him and to you." 

"Well– he's asleep now. But we can check to see if he's alright!" He nodded happily and stood up grabbing the two of their hands and dragging them to his room. He opened the door and they all stared in awe.

Virgil was asleep, but he was no longer that tall boy who was almost as tall as them. He was back to tiny Virgil, cuddling into one of Patton's pillows with the blanket wrapped around him tightly. He looked peaceful. 

"Unbelievable." Logan whispered.

Roman smiled, "He's him." 

"It's going to be okay." Patton whispered.

The next morning Virgil had awoken, he hadn't quite remembered much of anything from the day before. But he did have a kind of scary dream where he had to protect his big bunny friend from a wolf and an owl. 

They all smiled as they listened to Virgil explain his dream excitedly, mispronouncing occasional words.

At the end the wolf, owl, bunny and him were all okay and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you tell me Thomas isn't 5'6, I know! My head cannon is Virgil is shorter than the others.
> 
> Leave request, darlings! Love you so much.
> 
> Plz comment I crave validation and love answering them. 
> 
> Love ya
> 
> -Eli

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lions and Tigers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902238) by [CinderFelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderFelly/pseuds/CinderFelly)




End file.
